Changing Lives and Roles
by Sim-chan
Summary: It was just the two of them, Rukia and her nephew, Kaien Caleb Kuchiki, making up a cozy little family. She hadn’t anticipated the sudden appearance of a Kurosaki Ichigo nor his future plans for them both, which involved migrations,adoptions and marriage
1. Collide

**CHANGING LIVES AND ROLES**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine, either are Rukia, Ichigo (ahh if only), Isshin, Ukit.....blah blah blah! I also don't own the book I got this idea from. The only things mine are the OC's (if any) and the names of fictional locations.

**Authors Note: **This is an AU fan fiction and my first. In this story, Ichigo is 28 years old and Rukia is 22. The age gap will help justify Ichigos' OOC-ness. He is supposed to be very mature, cold and slightly cruel and manipulative. Rukia will probably remain in character but there will be times when she will go off the norm too. Please keep in mind this is my first fanfiction, English is not my first language (which you would probably figure out after the first paragraph) and I haven't been to any of the real places mentioned in the story (researched stuff). Also, writing is not one of my major interests; it's only because I am a huge Ichiruki fan and couldn't resist this plot. I got this idea from a book I had read a very long time ago, hope it will come out as a nice Ichiruki piece.

The story is from Rukias POV mostly in the beginning. Ichigos POV will be rare i.e. until later. This fanfic is rated M for later chapters for language and sexual..uh..stuff.

Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki let out a slightly annoyed sigh as she realised he had disappeared from her side for the umpteenth. Standing close to the exit, she scanned the crowded town hall anxiously trying to locate her four year old, raven haired chubby cheeked monster. There sure were a lot more people at this years' children's science fair in their little town, Meryldove. She would definitely have a serious talk with him about his wandering tendencies at these types of public places.

Ah....there he is. And of course, she should have known he'd go back to his favourite display, the soda bottle twister. She mentally ticked off all the items she will be asked for when they'd get home tonight. She was thankful for their simple requirements, two similar volume soda bottles, duct tapes, food colourings, and what nots......

She held an amused smile on her face as she watched his bent figure completely concentrating on how the designer demonstrated the whole process _again_. She could see him memorising every detail for later use. She had hoped he'd shown that level of attention when earlier she had directed them to a booth which displayed what type of sodas decayed teeth more and faster. Instead, he'd caught on to it and quickly made for the display which showed what brand of bubble gum produced the biggest bubble, _sigh_.

When he grasped the concept of 'a tornado in a bottle' design and function, he straightened up to look around the hall. Looking for her. Rukia tried to muster a slightly serious expression as she called out to him.

"I'm over here, Caleb". His eyes lit up as they met Rukias glowy violet orbs. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't wander off on your own in such crowded venues", she admonished him "Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll miss our bus home".

"I'm sorry, mommy", Caleb replied sheepishly with his toothy smile and bright beady eyes. Yup... and that was all that was needed for Rukia to smile back and forget what she was annoyed about. She was hopeless and just too easy for him. She leaned towards him, giving an affectionate kiss on his plump cheek. Then tucking his hands firmly in hers, Rukia made for the exit once again, only to........ 'gasp, _what the...._'

"....oh I'm terribly sor----ry", she began. Only to turn dead stiff upon looking (quite a way up) at the person she had barrelled into. Another gasp then silence. She was now staring, staring at an exact replica of what Caleb would probably look like in the next twenty years.

Well....atleast now she knew where Caleb had gotten such beautiful eyes, the same orange-y brown shades but only--more intense, same straight nose, narrow lips and.....wow....the hair was way off...wait, is that hair colour even possible, her panic-stricken brain wandered fleetingly. _Focus Rukia!!!_

Why was she thinking of weird hair colours when she should be bolting out of the hall with godlike speed right-about-now. Rukia already had a fair idea on who this man might be. Her startled mind cleared slightly only to be replaced with fear-bringing her back to the real world, back to this very unwanted and unpleasant encounter. Her hand holding Caleb's tightened instinctively and she turned towards the exit again with renewed vigour, aiming to get out of there as fast as possible.

"One moment, please", she heard a deep voice say. She shivered involuntarily just hearing that voice say those three words. It was from fear, she told herself. She had all the reasons to be afraid of that mans' sudden appearance. Rukia had just one thought...._get out quickly, get out, get out of here RUKIA!!_

She had sensed a hint of an Asian accent and a commanding seriousness in his voice but there was no way in hell she would stop.

Pretending to have not heard the man calling out (even though old habits and good manners made it a near impossible feat), Rukia pressed on toward the door nearly dragging Caleb along. But Caleb didn't want play pretend.

"Mommy, that man wans to talk to you". All Rukia did was increase her pace even more, muttering to him about catching the bus. She was sure the man had heard Caleb.

Rukia was just about to pass the door to _freedom_ when her _escape route_ was once again blocked by the same tall and lean bodied stranger._ May not be a stranger for long_ her inner voice supplied. _Keep trying Rukia..._yes. "Um....we will miss our bus and....and it is imperative we catch it", she exaggerated. "We need to go...."_How lame, Rukia._ She just knew there was no getting away from this now.

"I'll personally make sure you get to your destination" he replied calmly, eyes focused on Caleb as he continued. "I really do think we have a lot to talk about, don't you". _Not really, I don't really want to talk!_

She really didn't have a choice because just as he had finished speaking, he grasped her arm in a light but firm hold as if he knew she was preparing to bolt. He turned her towards the hall with an authoritative - "If you would be so kind", led Rukia to the office section of the building. _Be so kind, my arse. _Rukia was oh so tempered to snatch her hands from his grasp just hearing his tone but she didn't want a scene especially with Caleb beside her. _Just who the hell did he think he was, literally forcing and commanding her like that _....she fumed.

If only we had left earlier or better still, hadn't come to the exhibition _today_. We should have come yesterday or tomorrow, just not today, she whined. She kept on musing over her current situation until 'Mr. I decide what to do now' opened a door and Rukia found herself and Caleb in a spacious office. _How did he manage to get an office? He didn't sound or look like he was from here. That Armani suit sure matched his attitude. Must be some rich spoilt bast-----_

Why was she thinking of inconsequential things like his expensive suit when she had to pull herself together for the _talk._ Rukia started summoning her wits to the fore and mentally prepared herself. She had a bad feeling that whatever the outcome of the upcoming discussion, it wouldn't be in her favour.

_Caleb_.

_No_. Whatever the man would say to her, one thing was for certain, he wouldn't have any rights where Caleb was concerned. Caleb was hers since he was born and she wasn't going to just shed her responsibility and give away the one person that means everything to her. And most definitely not to the family that hadn't bothered with Caleb for the past four years of his life. Even if this man was the father, it made no difference.......he was four years late.

Caleb who hadn't once taken his eyes off of the stranger, decided it was time to voice out the curious thoughts in his head in the most embarrassing (for Rukia) and innocent of ways .

"Mom, is he my daddy?"

Rukia closed her eyes and took two deep breaths to stop the pink tints, which had always showed up even with the mildest of provocations, from forming on her pale cheeks. "Caleb" she hushed in a warning tone. The man whose hand was still around Rukia's arm, led her to the leather couch and courteously _told_ her to take a seat. Caleb quickly climbed onto her lap not quite comfortable with a stranger near his mom.

She nearly jumped off the couch when the man knelt in front of them and placed his hands on either side of her sitting form, knees nearly touching her feet._ Does this man not know what personal space is?_ He didn't seem to notice their proximity. His attention was wholly on Caleb.It was difficult to not notice how his stern face softened as he smiled amusedly at Caleb. No doubt he had heard his earlier query.

"I will answer that question now", the man intoned, briefing looking at Rukia over Caleb's dark head. This made Rukia's heart speed up even more than it had since seeing this man's face. She definitely didn't want to know who he was...._particularly to Caleb._

"I'm not your....daddy but.." he said quietly "I do know who your dad was". Rukia could have signed in relief if the man was not so close. He wasn't the father. He wasn't the Kaien she had heard of so much before Caleb was born. _Was? _Did that mean Kaien is dead?

* * *

AN. This is my first story and your reviews for this chapter will help me greatly to improve for the next. I don't mind the flames...but make them constructive. I have no idea how I'm doing here so do let me know what you truly think.


	2. Disclosure

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine.

Warning: Bad words coming up!!!

______________

_Previously_

"_I'm not your....daddy but.." he said quietly "I do know who your dad was". Rukia could have signed in relief if the man was not so close. He wasn't the father. He wasn't the Kaien she had heard of so much before Caleb was born. Was? Did that mean Kaien was dead? _

* * *

Rukia looked at the man in front of them more carefully this time. So who was he? He looked so much like her Caleb that it was impossible for them not to be blood related. He must be Kaien brother; there was no other explanation for such striking likeness. If so, and if he was Caleb's uncle, then he has no legal rights over Caleb.

Rukia sat up a little straighter after this little insight, temporarily relieved. Since she was Caleb's aunt, the uncle had no rights over her. Right? She could only hope her knowledge in legal boundaries for guardianship was correct and up to date.

Caleb's uncle _finally_ decided it was time to get a proper seat for himself before continuing their conversation, moving to the couch opposite to theirs (Much to Rukia's relief since for some reason she was finding it difficult to breathe normally with his hands so close to her er....body).

"So your name is Caleb, right?" he asked with another brief smile. Caleb nodded his confirmation and pointed his chin up. It was a gesture which Rukia recognised being displayed only when he was faced with a situation he didn't understand and hence didn't like.

"I like my first name bestest, though" he replied gravely. "It's Kaien". He continued, fixing his eyes bravely on the ones that were so similar to his, "What's yours?" This time the man's smile had reached his eyes as well, lighting up his whole face. Rukia had an inkling that this man hardly indulged in such acts even in his own familiar surroundings. Rukia was finding it hard to look away. _It's because of the resemblance,_ she told herself.

"My name is Ichigo. You may call me _Uncle_Ichigo since your father was my younger brother", he supplied. "I hope that clears a few things, atleast for now", he said glancing at Rukia then back to Caleb. That glance had assured Rukia she hadn't turned invisible and that uncle Ichigo still remembered her presence, because she was beginning to feel otherwise. Since their conversation started, both Caleb and his uncle had not taken their eyes off of each other. She knew that Caleb, with his hyper sensitized curiosity would not stop at just names and relations.

"Where's my d----"

Rukia quickly intervened to stop Caleb's rather ......blunt questions. "That's enough Caleb. Be a good boy and let mommy talk to Mr--- umm". _No way._She could feel her face heat up with embarrassment, she didn't even know Caleb's fathers family name. Caleb look-a-like hadn't introduced himself before dragging them here. It was his fault, she told herself resentfully. Rukia was quite sure she saw a trace of contempt in those cold brown eyes as he looked at her. She could make a good guess at what he was thinking.

With Caleb referring to her as 'mom', he must have assumed she actually was his biological mother and that she didn't even know the surname of the father of her child. She wasn't going to correct him anytime soon; she would let him think whatever he assumed. If uncle thought Rukia was the mother then it'll serve Rukia well in their future discussions.

"Its Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo" he provided with his cold eyes and a stiff bow. He extended his hand towards Rukia. "Mrs—?" Rukia placed her tiny right hand in his, subconsciously noting how large and strong they were in comparison. But the physical contact was not the reason Rukia's face had heated up. She knew her face must resemble a near-ripe tomato now, especially when she saw Kurosaki's eyes move from her eyes to her cheeks. She hoped he wouldn't be able to tell that they were from embarrassment, and more so, from guilt. She hoped he would think it was from atmospheric heat, which....weren't there at the moment.._ugh_. She should be correcting his obvious error at addressing her as a married woman but instead she found herself stealthily moving her silver ring (given to her as a present by her late foster parents) from her left middle finger onto the ring finger, twisting it around to make it look like a band. She was no liar, and she personally disliked such characteristics in others but she supposed it would help get rid of this man faster by making him think that she was Caleb's mother and that he was part of a complete family, father, mother and child. Rukia couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding the longer she stayed in this man's presence, thus the need to get away.

"Er.....Kuchiki, Rukia", she finally replied wanting to redirect those eyes from her cheeks because she could not shake off the feeling of guilt or make the redness fade from her face while he kept looking.

After the introductions were complete, Rukia pointedly raised her wrist and glanced at her watch, hoping that this Kurosaki person would get the hint and speed things up a bit. She wished he would just say that they keep in touch with him and his family from now on; she saw no problem with this suggestion and would agree wholeheartedly........as long as that was the ONLY this he wanted.

But Rukia already felt it wouldn't be that simple. _When were they anyway?_She wouldn't count on her luck. Definitely not today. And this Kurosaki sure looked like a man with a mission. She really didn't want to discuss _anything _with the family that had turned their back on her sister in her time of need. Rukia couldn't help the anger slowly rising within her at remembering the hardship her sister had gone through because of her pregnancy. _Hisana._

Her bitter musings were interrupted by the man in front of them as he pulled out his cell phone. Rukia had no idea what he had said, but knew it to be Japanese as she had caught on to a few words. Caleb had a thing for subbed Japanese anime and since he was too young to read all the words of the subtitles, it was left to Rukia to explain them to him. _Educational after all,_ she thought. How had she forgotten that Caleb's father was from Japan? And why the heck is he on the phone....just get this over with already.

She got her answer a few seconds later when he shut the phone and a knock was heard on the door. "Come in".

"Sir ?" a man, as tall as the door frame with dark tanned skin appeared in front of them, eyeing Caleb with a mild look of surprise then.....understanding. He looked back at his employer who nodded his head and turned to Caleb.

"Kaien, do you like ice-cream". Kurosaki asked the still puzzled boy who had been looking up at the new tall figure in the room. His eyes instantly lit up at this query and nodded eagerly at his uncle. Rukia felt a spurt of annoyance at the autocratic way Kurosaki had shirked the name 'Caleb' as if it was of no consequence. She had no doubt that this was how it was going to be from now on. Rukia wasn't going to let this go that easy.

"It's close to our dinner time _Caleb_" she interjected quickly and directed a challenging look at the man, daring him to contradict her in this.

The man not only dared, he out right ignored her silent challenge as he turned to the taller man named Chad instead, and instructed him to accompany _Kaien chan_ to the cafeteria for the treat. He then turned back to Rukia's tight-lipped glare and lightly said "I'm sure one would not ruin young _Kaien's_appetite". Rukia had the strongest urge to take her shoes and hurl it at his face with all her might. Now addressing Chad again, Kurosaki continued to give orders. "Don't rush back, Chad" He glanced at his silver watch "....give us twenty minutes or so". _The nerve....._

Nodding his acceptance, Chad turned to Caleb and allowed a slight tilt to his lips in an effort to smile at the boy and try to gain his trust. "Shall we go little one?"

To his credit, Caleb did hesitate with the offer and looked back at her for permission. She wasn't about to deny him his favourite treat just to spite Kurosaki, not when Caleb had those hopeful eyes keyed on hers. He was quite right about Caleb's appetite though, hardly anything ever did disrupt him from the yummy food prepared by his mom. "Alright _Caleb_, but just one ok?" She should stop playing "juggle the names, Caleb and Kaien, in the air" game with Kurosaki because it was beginning to feel like a middle school playground argument. It would only confuse the boy more anyway so she would be the reasonable here and stop now.

Caleb, having secured the permission, nodded his head and gave Rukia a tight 'thank you mommy' hug before getting off her lap. She felt an unreasonable spurt of fear on letting him out of her sight for a few minutes. Her mind was slowly coming up with irrational possibilities like, what if the man took off with her child and never came back or what if this was Kurosaki's plan to take him away all along. She looked at Kurosaki at that moment and something in her eyes must have shown some of her musings because he quickly reassured her "I promise he would be brought back to you safe and sound". His eyes pierced her own as if willing her to trust him.

Rukia surprised herself by doing exactly that. She knew she didn't like him much but Rukia did know that for some odd reason she trusted him. She nodded at Caleb and watched as he placed his small hands into Chad's. A few seconds later the room was all silent with just the two remaining occupants.

Rukia kept her eye at the door, through which Caleb had passed, in an effort to give herself time to get her brains to function at full power for their private talk. She was beginning to experience a different level of unease now that they were alone. She was fully aware that this could easily turn out to be some kind of a hushed battle over Caleb's future. _Sigh_. Rukia threw a quick glance at Kurosaki, not at all surprised at being subjected to his scrutinizing stare. She willed herself to look straight at him to try and determine what exactly he was thinking and also to show him she was ready to handle whatever was to come. His face gave nothing of his emotions, remaining as stoic as before with just the usual mild frown to his forehead. She did however catch the slightly flicker of puzzlement in his eyes just before he looked away, breaking their mutual regard.

For the first time since their accidental encounter, Kurosaki seemed unsure and lacking in confidence as he kept his eyes away from her and looked instead at the window to his right, unseeingly. He seemed to be having difficulty in opening the conversation he so adamantly wanted in the beginning. Rukia wasn't going to help (even if she could), he was the one who _thought they needed to talk_ when _she_ was trying to get away. Her eyes travelled from his profile up to his unruly orange mane. She frowned, focusing her eyes on them. _What the hell was he thinking colouring his hair that awful orange. Was it a dare or did he let "_his kids"_ play paint on him instead of on the books. Man, they didn't even leave his eyebrows...._she nearly giggled out loud at her crazy thoughts on his hair. Kids? He sure was old enough to be married and with kids but she saw no ring around his finger. _Whatever._

"He would be four years old now, wouldn't he?" he said, snapping Rukia out of her reverie. He had definitely seen her _eyeing _his hair but had chosen to ignore it for now. She was just about to turn pretty pink when his question fully registered in her head. A vision on her sister on a bed four years ago flashed passed her eyes. Rukia couldn't suppress the bitterness in her voice when she replied.

"I'm surprised you even know that much about him". She had a right to be angry right now, angry not because of what she may have faced in bringing up Caleb since his infancy but because of what this family had done to Hisana. Hisana, her so very trusting sister, hadn't even for once during her unplanned pregnancy, thought that Kaien had gotten cold feet and had disappeared before the baby was born. She had wholeheartedly believed Caleb's father when he explained he had to leave England to go back to Japan and seek permission to marry her, the woman he _supposedly_loved. And also, to formally break the marriage pact his father had set up with the daughter of his best friend. Hisana had been on her sixth month then. She had waited for her love to return, making excuses to Rukia on his behalf about how he had said it won't be simple to convince his family and extricate himself from the arranged married. Rukia's inner self was urging her to do some sort of physical damage to the man in front of her for all the hurt she was feeling for her sister. That chair behind the table looked quite tempting right now.

Her normally captivating violets turned a deeper shade from anger as they caught Kurosaki's own slightly narrowed and irritated ambers, no doubt caused by her blunt remark. Rukia knew she shouldn't be displaying her emotions up front, especially not to this seemingly rich and cold-hearted person....people like him wouldn't understand the feelings of others. Not backing down from his displeased gaze, they just stared at each other for a few seconds. One challenging the other.

He, grudgingly, relented.

"You'd also be surprised to know that an exhaustive searched was carried out for you and the child when my brother Kaien's belongings were redirected to my father". He paused when he saw the look of confusion on Rukia's face. She didn't understand the relevance of this piece of information and what it had to do with Kaien walking out on her sister.

"Hmm......I should have figured out that you wouldn't have known about the circumstances of my brother's death". She waited for him to continue when he had stopped talking. "Kaien never made it back home the last time he left England. He was involved in a road accident and had died shortly after". _Gasp._"We weren't expecting him home until the summer holidays and it was much later that we discovered his reason for the visit. We hadn't much to go by, you see. His effects only had a letter, we presumed from you, but besides the usual endearments, there were no names or addresses. We wouldn't have known about Kaien's progeny if he hadn't left a message for my father while he was fighting for his life in hospital. Understandably, he was only able to pass on that piece of information and again we were left with no names or your whereabouts. One thing we did know was that Kaien was desperately anxious to have you and the little one properly provided for".

Rukia could only stare at him with her wide (now) expressive eyes as she slowly took in all that was relayed to her. Her feelings altered from shock to downright shame at having wronged Kaien for his absence. She lowered her head and focused her eyes on the floor. Hisana had been right all along, her love and trust hadn't been betrayed after all. Rukia's eyes filled with tears as she thought of how happy her sister would have been at knowing her Kaien hadn't forgotten about her or his inborn child even when he himself was struggling to breathe and live. She wanted to beg them both for forgiveness at having underestimated their love.

A single drop of tear strayed down her cheers with her thoughts; she quickly wiped it off and looked up at Kurosaki. He hadn't stopped looking at her since he had last spoken.

She had to calm herself down to say something to this unexpected news. Something else she had realised amidst all the facts Kurosaki stated was that he _really_had believed Rukia was Caleb's mother. Well, she was, wasn't she?

"I'm sorry" she started "this is quite a shock......we—I thought....." she had to be careful about how she phrased her words. He raised his hand to stop her and nodded as if to say she didn't have to continue.

"It's alright, I understand. And as I was saying.." he said with that deep voice of his "all efforts to find you had turned futile. None of his friends, we had contacted, had known about you. They knew there was someone but whoever it was, was not a student at the university Kaien was attending".

Rukia had to quickly look away to hide her blush. Her sister and Kaien had bumped into each other at the restaurant Hisana was working at then, much the same way she had collided into Kurosaki. But unlike her and Kurosaki, it was love at first sight for Hisana and Kaien, as her lovely sister had put. Not that Rukia believed in such 'fairytale-e' stuff then. Now however, she could, seeing the level of devotion Hisana and Kaien had for each other till the end. _One in a million_, she thought.

"I moved away from the area after Caleb's birth and we—I......didn't know anyone at the university. When we—I hadn't heard from Kaien, we—I assumed he had......" she broke off, trying to word out her feelings of that time, over four years ago...well at least she had doubted Kaien. Hisana never had any uncertainty about his feelings for her.

Another nod from Kurosaki saved her the necessity to continue and she was extremely grateful for his understanding. She hoped he'd show the same amount of understanding if he somehow uncovered her current deception because she already doubted her ability to keep up with the act of what he had thought her to be.

"Did you know he was engaged?" he asked quietly. She nodded wearily, wondering why he was bringing this up now. "I very much doubt whether he would have married you," W_hat the FUCK? Was he disrespecting her sister? Arsehole! Where was that chair she was eyeing earlier? _Was he trying to imply that her sister would have been good enough for their family? Rukia was trying all the calming techniques she had learnt of from TV's and books to not lash out at him. She drew deep breaths, and then directed her emotionless eyes at him. Rukia wasn't about to show him he had an effect on her no matter how furious she was.

There must have been something in the calm way she was looking at him that made him add on "Perhaps I'm wrong about this; but it would have been extremely hard for him to do so because my father wouldn't have agreed to it so easily. You see, he had already given his word to his best friend about the marriage between Kaien and his daughter. It would have been all to do with honour, you understand?"

She only nodded and wished he'd get to the point. Were the Kurosaki's afraid she'd one day come out and make some sort of claim on the family? And was that the reason he was here, to solve this issue quietly before a scandal erupted and their family name was tainted? He did mention _honour_, so she wouldn't be surprised if he tried to offer recompense. _Oohh, just let him try_, Rukia thought. She would have a good time telling him to take his money and fuck off from their lives forever. She's eyes slightly widened at her own thoughts and her thoughts full of insults for this man. When was the last time she had even uttered the _F_ word. She had gotten out of that habit for Caleb's sake and now.....she had lost count of how many times she had sworn at this man...._in her head._ She recomposed herself quickly and promised she wasn't going to lose it just because of this one very infuriating man. She didn't know anyone who was capable of switching her temper button on with just a few well chosen words.

"There is no use talking about that I suppose...because we have now found the child'. Rukia became all rigid at hearing his last words. She knew he was about to state his main purpose for seeking this interview.

"My father is now an old man and in poor health. There is no doubt that when he finds out that I have discovered you and the child, he would very much want to see his grandson. As there is no possibility of him making a trip out of Japan at his current state, I am asking you to consider taking the child to see him".

Rukia gasped almost immediately at his surprising request. He held up his hands and stated "All expenses paid for of course". _Like that matters_, she fumed. He leaned forward and continued in a low voice "I would be very grateful if you accept my request. My brother's death had hit him quite hard and I'm sure seeing young Kaien would help him recover some of his previous vivacious nature". After this was said, he looked away towards the window again; she sensed he was struggling under some inner debate which he was unwilling to show, it was also obvious he thought a lot of his father. "I know you have every right to refuse, but I would ask you to understand, we did everything possible to carry out Kaien's wishes and it was not our fault that we had failed. These failed attempted had taken a toll on my father since he and Kaien were particularly close" he paused for a while then shrugged his powerful wide shoulders and continued. "It was just the two of us, and I, for various reasons which aren't important for us to go into, had disappointed my father and so...he had his hopes centred on Kaien". He shrugged again, as if to throw away unpleasant memories. "I feel you had the right to know these things and also to be informed, that adequate provisions will be made for your son. But these can be discussed later. For now, I'd like you to discuss this matter with your husband; though I surely hope you will accept my invitation to spend a few weeks at my home in Karakura".

Rukia didn't know what to say to this. She had already told one untruth, now she didn't know how she was going to conjure up a husband. She could use Renji's name here, but hell, he wasn't really her boyfriend. And the funny this was, she hadn't thought of him even once since this whole thing came up. They had gone out on just a few occasions and she for one, only wanted to see if it would work out well for her. Rukia hadn't had time to date because of Caleb and her job. She had only agreed with Renji because he had assured her they would take it really...really slow. She felt that, just dinners and pecks on the cheeks for the past six months was a good enough pace........_Yeah right..._she knew it was at snail speed, but she didn't want to go any further than that.

Some (most) of their outings were with Caleb too. She wasn't going to admit it out loud but she actually preferred to have him there. He surely made things more interesting than Renji. One thing that really didn't set well in these occasions was Caleb's childish possessiveness towards her, and Renji's attempts at knowingly provoking him because of that. If that carried on further she would have to let Renji go. There really didn't seem like a possibility of a more civilized and friendly relationship between the two. She was getting tired of having her arms pulled in two different directions at the same time. Rukia had been considering a break up for quite some time now and knew there wouldn't be any regrets on her side because, simply put, she had no attraction for Renji.

"Er...a—actually I'm not....ur—married, there is no one in particular I have to discuss this with besides Caleb himself". She decided it was better to keep to the truth as much as possible, seeing that her one untruth was worth ten lies and hoped he'd ignore her fake _wedding ring_. "I will just have to relay my decision, if we agree to your request, to er...my ur— friend, Renji". Now why did she have to add that on?

"Indeed" he drawled, just as a knock was heard and moments later, a very satisfied and happy faced Caleb entered the office.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks, _Avaluna,_ _Ginger-202, ImFreeFallin, Alyssa, and_ _Makoshark _for reviewing. I still don't have any idea how I'm doing here so I hope you will ignore my stupid mistakes and also review. I want to know what I'm doing right/wrong. Also, next update will take a while....probably a month.

....took me long enough to figure out how to upload another chapter to an existing story..hehehe

Hope you enjoyed this chap......


	3. His Manipulations Her Dilemma

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach and Its Characters belong to Kubo Tite....

Thanks for staying with my stowwiiii ;)

_Recap:_

_Caleb returns to Rukia……_

* * *

Before Rukia had turned away from Kurosaki to Caleb, she had not failed to notice that, for some reason, her comment on her marital status had somehow satisfied him. She had also noticed a smirk, suspiciously resembling a devilish grin, appear on his previously impassive face but had brushed it off when Caleb came bouncing back on to her lap. "Mommy", Rukia's eyes immediate landed on a large spot of brown stain on Caleb's shirt. _Damn_ i_ce creams._

"Caleb…" she said in a dismayed tone, pointing at the stain. She was interrupted by tall-Chad who quickly explained he had been bumped in the hall and accidently spilled the treat on himself. She had then gotten busy pulling out wet wipes from her bag to cleanse Caleb of the sweet stickiness from his hands and face, Kurosaki momentarily forgotten, as she got into her 'mommy' mode.

Ichigo, after dismissing Chad from the office, turned towards his nephew and was immediately reminded of times long ago as he watched the exchange between mother and son. His eyes glazed over briefly before he repressed the long-forgotten memories deep within the recesses of his mind and concentrated on just watching.

Now that he _was_ looking at the two, the scene before him seemed so captivating that he didn't have to try too hard. This was the second time today that _something_ had held his attention so completely…..or was it the third. He didn't want to dwell on the first few...._those_ moments must have been due to his exhausted mind temporarily swaying off track. Little Kaien sure was a lucky kid; he had the onna's full attention.

"Can I help?", he asked her. He didn't know why he interrupted them so suddenly, but when she had looked up at him, he shockingly realized, why.

"Thanks, we are almost done……" she replied softly and turned back to Caleb.

He heatedly and resentfully dismissed his ridiculous ideas and directed his thoughts back to his main purpose. Her not having anyone else to consult with would surely make things easier and move things much faster. He wasn't able to hide the satisfaction after hearing that and that satisfaction has materialized into a full out grin.

If he had his way, they'd be on their way to the airport right now. He _was_ going to have his way……it would just be slightly delayed. Taking Kaien to meet his grandfather was his main objective and he had mentioned his health conditions to convince the onna to come with him. He knew she was quite hesitant but he wasn't going back to Karakura without Kaien. With a few more carefully chosen words and actions directed at her and Caleb, they'd be in Japan within a week or two. He'd have to meet his assistant tomorrow to discuss the arrangement of visas and their stay in Karakura, at least when she does eventually agree, trivial matters won't delay them further. He was sure she'd agree. If not………then he'd just have to use other _less-agreeable_ means to get what he wanted. Ichigo was only taking this route, of discussing and convincing-_patiently_, because he didn't want to cause a rift between the two families or separate a mother and child. His brother and father wouldn't want that either.

Rukia was finally done with Caleb and looked back at Kurosaki, wanting him to finish their little meeting so she could go home and think about all that she had discovered today. There were so many things to consider and decide now. She had to talk to Caleb, tell him he not only had an uncle but also a grandfather, tell him about his father's family wanting to meet him, and if he would like to go see them. She hoped Kurosaki wouldn't mention anything about his request and leave her to deal with Caleb privately. Rukia knew her talk with Caleb will be followed and even interrupted with questions, questions she didn't want to answer in front of this man.

But....just as Rukia was about to let Kurosaki know that she would think about what he had asked her, Kurosaki spoke.

"I hope you enjoyed your treat Kaien" he said with a smile and then spoke to Rukia. "If I'm not mistaken, it is time for summer vacations here, is it not? I very much hope that when you accept my invitation for a holiday in Karakura, you would be able to make the trip during this period as I'm sure it would be more convenient to both you and Kaien". The way he had spoken, Rukia had realized that Kurosaki already assumed she would agree. She inwardly fumed when she also realized he had mentioned the word 'holiday' as well. _Great._ She knew what was coming next.

"A HOLIDAY"Caleb shrieked, nearly causing her eardrums to burst. "Mama, is it true……… are we going on a holiday……are we… hah mom. Where is Karakura mommy……when are we going—"

"Caleb……just stop for a moment ok…let—we.." she hated the man in front of her "…we will talk about it later ok baby, when we get home.." she finished as softly and patiently as she could, not wanting to let her irritation for Kurosaki be directed at Caleb.

"But mommy---" he started again, but Rukia quickly interrupted

"Caleb not--……", only to be interrupted by the infuriating man present.

"Would you like to go to Japan, Caleb?" He asked innocently "That's where your father used to live, in Karakura". He didn't even look at Rukia while talking to Caleb and she was beginning to wonder whether he actually meant to do and say all these things because of some hidden motives. If possible, Rukia would have spat volcanic lava on his face with the way her anger was boiling inside. _Damn the man._ Rukia was also beginning to wonder-to what newer levels her temper would rise today.

Before Caleb could reply, Rukia, with a slight glare, quickly interjected. "Mr. Kurosaki, I would rather discuss the matter with Caleb myself". _Alone, _she nearly added.

"Of course, forgive me ……Ms. Rukia" he said with a spark in his eyes, and looking, not at all apologetic. She turned her attention to Caleb assuring him they'd definitely talk about it at home, completely missing the self satisfied smirk on Kurosaki's face.

"If you are ready, we could leave now and continue this later" he said. Rukia stood up a bit too eagerly, not wanting to spend another second discussing this very tiresome matter. "I'd need to be given directions to your home as I'm not quite familiar with this place". For a moment Rukia froze, realizing he had mentioned earlier that he would take them wherever they were rushing off to. She didn't want to do that, she didn't want him to know where they lived. But thinking further, she decided it would be no use hiding that fact from him since he'd probably find out anyway, that is, if he didn't know already.

"Very well, Mr. Kurosaki" she replied, taking Caleb's hand once again they walked out the door held open by Kurosaki.

Once out of the hall, Kurosaki led them to an expensive looking black vehicle on the opposite side of the town hall with an already open door held by a patiently waiting Chad. To Rukia's dismay Caleb insisted on sitting up front with his new buddy Chad, no doubt, to fiddle around with the many dials and keys of the car. Which meant Rukia and Kurosaki taking back seats and according to her, she'd already had her share of 'company with Kurosaki' for the day. She longed to get to her own private sanctuary, shed her façade of coolness and let her emotions flow through her body without been watched or judged.

"I don't want to rush you into a decision now…". Rukia was just about to breathe easy with Kurosaki's assurance, until his next words. "…so, may I visit you tomorrow evening, let say at eight o'clock, to discuss this matter further?".

So much for not wanting to rush her, Rukia thought crossly. But at least she would be given some breathing space to think things out, hence her nod of agreement. After giving the general direction to their home, she sank back into her seat and turned her attention to the passing scenery outside. Even though her mind was teeming with the sudden development taking place in Caleb and her life, she pushed them aside until she could give them due consideration in a more peaceful and private environment, and decided to think of something less……important. The tall dark man beside her. After giving him a stealthy glance she quickly turned to the window again.

To some, he would appear…handsome, if one was drawn to the dark satanic type. Rukia winced at the description she had just thought up, wondering where it had come from. It was probably due to his high handedness and the slight show of arrogance earlier. But it was not only his manner; his physical features made Rukia feel quite edgy. His height, broad shoulders, lean frame, hard jaws and piercing amber eyes all screamed supremacy. And his well tailored black suit and shiny Italian shoes just about made the 'picture' complete, although she did wonder how anyone could be attracted to the 'glowing' hair.

Upon summing these up, Rukia now became rather conscious of her own modest attire. Her simple dark floral skirt and the white cottoned shirt was hardly worth noticing and the loose strands of hair that escaped from the confines of her loose knot must have made her seem like she'd been doing some type of heavy duty delivery job…_Ugh damn wind…she must be a sorry sight indeed, _she surmised. But then that was how she was like usually, besides the untidy, wind whipped hair look. Rukia wasn't the type to dress up extravagantly and was definitely not one for seeking attention but rather shied away from them. Now however, she wished she'd at least neatened her rebellious hair strands…because she did have to make a good impression as Caleb's 'mom'. Signing softly, Rukia realized it wouldn't really matter to Kurosaki what she wore or looked like since she had already gotten the feeling that his main concern was Caleb…so at least he was pleasantly presentable.

::

Later that evening, a mentally exhausted Rukia settled herself down into one of her comfy sofas with a hot cup of cocoa and gave her thoughts full rein without fear of disturbance.

She had a hard time putting Caleb to bed after dinner due to his insistent questions about his uncle and a holiday to Japan. She didn't need to ask him if he wanted to go visit his father's family, anyone would know what he'd say. So, it was now all up to Rukia on how to go about this matter. When Caleb had asked about his father just before bed, Rukia didn't need to simply say "His not here, honey" or "I'll tell you later, sweetheart", like she had done in the past. She'd told him how she had, a very long time ago, explained about 'Hisana mama'. Rukia had always told story about Hisana, wanting Caleb to know the woman who had brought him into this world, and how she had to leave them because she was really sick. Although Caleb was still too young to completely understand, he was able to grasp the fact that Rukia was not his real mother but that did not change his feelings or relations towards his 'Rukia mommy'. To him it didn't make a difference, Rukia would always be his mother. She had told Caleb that his father was with Hisana mama and had also assured him of how he had loved him and had told his family to look for his son. Rukia had nearly teared up at this, remembering again the two lovers who weren't able to live their dreams of a happy family. How she wished they'd lived on and Caleb had gotten to know his parents, they'd be so proud of him.

Rukia raised her hands to her neck and grasped an oval-shaped golden locket attached to a simple, single strand of golden necklace. She lifted the locket to eye level, taking in its small size and the tiny snow flake carved in the centre. Her vision blurred as she unclasped the hold and looked at the two pictures within. One side was Hisana's smiling face and the other had Rukia and Caleb together. She didn't stop the tears from falling this time since no one was around.

They had been placed in the orphan when Rukia was still a baby. Because of their past, Rukia and Hisana both craved a real family and had often talked about how they would one day make their wish complete. They had been together at the orphan for seven years until Hisana was adopted by an elderly couple. Hisana had left Rukia telling her this was the only way she could get Rukia out of there so they could be together again, as a family. A couple of years later, Hisana had managed to convince her foster parents to also take Rukia and so they were once again reunited. From there on they had always stayed together with the Kuchiki couple. Sai Kuchiki, their foster father had passed away a year after Rukia's adoption and their mother, Hana Kuchiki died after Hisana had. It was because of Hana that Rukia was able to keep Caleb with her, as she was still quite young to do so on her own. After Caleb's birth and Hisana's death, Rukia had to divide her time between studies, a part time job and an infant Caleb, so she was 'on the go' 24 hours a day. She had however, completed a course on preschool teaching and managed to get a job at the local preschool which was also close to Caleb's daycare centre.

Her life had just gotten into a decent routine only a few months ago. And now, with the arrival of the Kurosaki's, she was beginning to feel like things would get slightly unpredictable and unstable again for her. But she was confident she could handle whatever came her way, after all, she had successfully brought up Caleb, finished her studies and gotten a fairly well paid job. And she had done all these with only one thing in mind…Caleb's happiness. His happiness was a direct link to Rukia's, so even in the future she would simply work towards that goal in mind.

That it had struck her!

With everything that's happened today, she had completely forgotten about her own plans her their holiday season. Rukia had planned on a surprise trip to Disney Land for Caleb at the end of next week. She had been saving up for that trip for months.

Aha……a reason to delay/decline Kurosaki and buy more time to get used to the idea of Caleb's new family. The trip would be for August and when they'd return, it would simply leave a week free before she'd have to get back to work in September. She would tell Kurosaki it could either be a week's trip to Karakura or a visit during Christmas. This thought drained some of the stress of the day and she relaxed enough to have a well needed sleep.

She had somehow forgotten or was simply ignorant of the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't be so easily deterred.

::

Rukia woke up the next morning to the thoughts of Kurosaki's visit in the evening. With a loud sigh, she got of the bed reluctantly and padded to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

By 9: 30, she had already given Caleb his breakfast, a quick shower and seen him off at the gates as he headed to the neighbor's house to spend a day with his mate Jake. She had to pack him empty soda bottles and sticky tapes with a few of his toy guns and cars when he had nagged about wanting to show Jake the 'tornado'.

"Show-off", Rukia had teased with a smile on her face and then laughed out when Caleb pouted cutely with a frown on his forehead. She couldn't resist giving him a kiss on his chubby cheeks with those expressions on his face.

After Caleb left she had gotten down to cleaning and tidying their tiny home for Kurosaki's visit. Not like their home was ever anything but, but when there's a 4 years old boy in the house, things are bound to be at the wrong places……like that huge toy truck on the coffee table in the living room, and that board game on the couch, and that soccer ball on the side shelf, and those socks, and that….

Once everything had been returned to their rightful places, Rukia when to the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. Usually, strawberry tea was her preferred drink but as the clock ticked away, she was beginning to feel slightly nervous. She should be right? After all, she was going to tell Kurosaki they might not be able to make it to Japan this holiday.

Caleb had arrived back just after six and Rukia was gratified to see that he was quite worn out. He would hardly stay awake long enough to eat his supper and she knew she would not have to worry about him playing up later when Kurosaki called on her.

He didn't even ask for a bed time story, falling off to sleep as soon as his dark head hit the pillows. She wondered if he had forgotten about his uncle's visit that evening. Rukia picked up his shorts and t-shirt, now streaked with mud, as were his socks and shoes, clear evidence of unrestrained happy activities, and placing the clothes in the laundry basket, she carried his shoes out to make them presentable for wear again.

When this was done she took a shower and changed into a soft cotton dress, her thoughts all the time on the coming visit. It was when she was giving herself a last-minute look in the mirror that she suddenly remembered Kurosaki's puzzled gaze as he studied her during the interview. It was obvious he was wondering just what his brother Kaien had seen in her. As her eyes met their reflection, Rukia gave a little grimace. Hisana had been the beauty of the family, she was more feminine, graceful and calmer then Rukia, and so much prettier. Rukia's features were plain, she surmised herself; she didn't think much of her full lips, small cute nose or the elegantly winged eyelashes gracing her cheeks with their touch at every blink. Even when people had complimented her on her unusual wide violet eyes, she didn't agree with this deduction. No…she was just plain Rukia Kuchiki, mother of Caleb Kuchiki and a simple/ordinary preschool teacher.

While she waited for her visitor, Rukia again realized she wouldn't be able to keep up her current deception for too long, especially when facing Caleb's grandfather who was, according to Kurosaki, an old and sick man. The thought made Rukia quake inside. She wouldn't be able to go through with it, not if he was a kind man. She would then tell him the truth and if he was a good man, he would understand the reason and not hold it against her.

The doorbell rang prompt at eight o'clock, and Rukia wondered if he had been standing outside the house waiting until the hands of his watch had pointed to eight, and then rung the bell, he was so punctual. With a fluttery feeling inside her stomach she went to answer the door and let him in. After brief greetings, she led him to the small living room and she was again struck by his height and his immaculate appearance. His dark suit fitted his powerful body with such elegance that it must have been tailor-made. His sky blue shirt emphasized his hard tanned features and his naturally spiked (like Caleb's) orange hair (unlike Caleb's…thankfully) swept back from his forehead, yet Rukia knew exactly what it would look like if left to fall over his forehead. The thought made her extremely uncomfortable and she didn't even know why. Caleb was so like him, these comparisons were inevitable, yet she didn't like them and hastily thrust the thoughts out of her mind.

With studious politeness he indicated that she should enter the room first, and then followed. There was tenseness between them after they were seated. Rukia wondered what he made of their home when she had seen him glance around the room briefly. A humble abode, she hoped.

"You have discussed the matter over with Kaien? He asked.

Rukia gave a start. She really didn't need to since he would obviously say "yeah ma…lets go", she just nodded her affirmation and quickly said "I'm afraid we can only visit your home in late August, and then only for a week". On seeing the deepening of his ever present frown, she hurried on, "I'm a teacher, you see, and I'll have to be back for work in September. There's also the fact that I had already planned a surprise trip for Caleb scheduled for next week and all arrangements are made".

She couldn't see what else to add, although it was clear that Kurosaki was displeased, and it occurred to her that he must think her very unfeeling where his father was concerned, do she felt obliged to add " We could come during Christmas, if that would be convenient".

Kurosaki did not answer immediately but looked down at his long slim fingers resting on the arms of his chair, and Rukia had a feeling that he was not finding it easy to contain his thoughts on the matter that were plainly causing him some annoyance. "I do understand it is difficult for you" he said in his deep voice, "but I hope you will see how difficult it will be for my father to understand that he will not be seeing the little one for at least a month, and then only for a week". He looked back at Rukia. "I did tell you that he was ill, did I not"? Rukia nodded, wondering what was coming next. "And I think I explained that a lot of his illness is due," he shrugged his wide shoulders, "shall we say, to a kind of lethargy. In other words, he badly needs an interest in life".

His brows lifted in an impatient manner. "I can't put it any other way, but I an certain," his eyes bored into Rukia's, "that once he has see the child who is so much like Kaien, there is a great chance of him recovering his health. He is an old man, Miss Rukia. At least, I hope he fares as well as any man his age. In all of us there is something to keep us going, some reason, if you like, why we should want to get better. My father has not got that reason, or at least he hadn't, until now. Now that we have found Kaien's son, there is a chance for him to enjoy his twilight years, but time is of the essence".

He stopped suddenly and Rukia felt a stab of guilt and remorse, as he had meant her to. She had also remembered what he had said about trying to find them all those years ago and couldn't see how she could refuse to fall in with whatever he had in mind.

She looked away quickly from his strong face and from the intensity of his eye which seem to will her into agreeing with him. She clenched her fists tightly, "I see," she said quietly, and moistened her lips before adding "Perhaps if you'll give me a week to make arrangement this end", she hesitated, "it might be possible to fit in a visit sooner, but we shall have to be back two weeks before the break ends for our planned trip I mentioned earlier".

"Thank you," he said in a manner that showed his satisfaction with her reply. "I am much obliged to you and I can assure you a very warm welcome from my father". He stood up and felt in his jacket pocket and produced a wallet from which he took a card and handed it to her. "If you run any snags, let me know. Your passport is in order?" he asked abruptly. Rukia gave a quick "yes" in return.

"Good! Well, if there is anything else you need, just contact me. I'll be ready to escort the two of you to Karakura as soon as you are ready. I'll also book the plane reservations and advise my father of the date of our arrival."

Rukia went to the door with him and after a brief enquiry about Caleb and a hand shake, Kurosaki turned to leave, but paused on the pathway to look back and say, "Oh! One more thing, it's natural,……my hair. They weren't being played with by my non-existent children." At Rukia's look of horror and realization that she might have voiced some of her thoughts out loud yesterday, he smirked, making her blush wildly. "See you soon, Miss Rukia", he said and with a slight wave, left her standing at the door dying of embarrassment.

She was still had those pink tints on her face when the doorbell rang again, and thinking Kurosaki had forgotten something, she went to answer it only to find Renji on the doorstep. He gave her a puzzled look as he entered and asked curiously, "Who was the hot-shot that just left?"

Rukia smiled wearily. "It's a long story", she said, following him into the living room. "I didn't expect you this evening. Get off early, did you?" she asked.

"I've had to work shifts for two people, now they're back so I managed to get a few days off. We could spend some time before you go off with that br- ………Caleb". Rukia narrowed her eyes warning at his slip, heeding that, Renji quickly changed the subject. "So…what's the story on city boy"?

Rukia told Renji of the surprising turn of events of the previous day, and he intervened every now and again with an astonished, "Really?…damn". When she had told him of her decision to take Caleb to Japan, she had half expected him to protest but was rather displeased to see him becoming contemplatively silent.

"Well, that's normal, isn't it? I mean, they would want to see him, wouldn't they? I didn't get a good look at his uncle, and he looks like Caleb, you say"?

"Very much so," Rukia replied nodding, "Well, facially, at any rate," she went on. "There was no mistaking the fact that they are related, yet I think that's where the resemblance ends. From what I saw of his uncle, Ichigo Kurosaki, I formed the impression that he was not as easy-going as his brother had seemed. In fact, he's quite a hard man, I would say".

Renji shrugged as if her observations were of no consequence. "They're not like us are they? He is Japanese, after all," he added, as if that explained everything.

Rukia bristled at this cool summing up, and in some indefinable way knew that he had classed Caleb in the same category. However there was no point in arguing about that now. "Anyway, we'll be back before school starts to go for the planned trip to Disneyland," she told him. "I made a point of insisting on that".

Renji gave her a calculating look. "Supposing they want to keep him there? If the old man's pining for his lost son, I should think there's a good chance of them offering to keep him. Let's see," he went on musingly, "you'll be there almost a month, won't you? That would give Caleb the time to get used to them and vice versa--- Look, "he added swiftly "if things are going well, you don't have to hurry back until the end of holidays. I don't mind you been away for a short while, we'll have plenty of time in the future", he completed mostly to himself.

Rukia clenched her fists enough to leave nail bits on her palms. After Caleb had gone was what he meant. With narrowed eyes Rukia replied fervently "Even if the Kurosaki's decide to _take _Caleb, I'm telling you right here and now, I have no intention of accepting such an offer. I'm actual surprised at you for even thinking that I might leave Caleb behind".

"Oh, come on babe," Renji said in a soothing voice, "let's be sensible about this situation, Rukia. After all, I gather they are quite well off, aren't they?"

"What has that got to do with anything, Renji", Rukia almost growled.

"Quite a lot, I'd say," he said. " It's his inheritance, isn't it---or at least it will be, if things go well. If you insist on keeping him tied to your apron he may very well lose it. Have you thought of that", he demanded.

Rukia looked away quickly. "Perhaps, she answered slowly, "but it depends on Caleb, right? And whether he's happy or not----and he is happy, Renji".

Renji gave an impatient snort. "Well of course his happy," he snapped. "You spoil him, Rukia, I've always told you that. It has to stop".

He had no right to say those things, "Renji---"

"No Rukia, I think it's time we had a talk about a few things that's I've been wanting to make clear and now is a good time to do so seeing the new development in Caleb's life", Renji said with a hard tone Rukia had never heard before.

"And what would that be, Renji"? Rukia asked through clenched teeth.

"Our relationship for one and about Caleb", he answered. "We've been together for month's Rukia, and I'm serious about you but it's not going anywhere," he paused to sigh loudly. "I want our relationship to work Rukia, but I hardly get the chance to do anything that could actually make our relationship progress. I haven't even kissed you properly…and when I try to, Caleb is always there to ruin it by either throwing something at my face or pulling you away for some silly reasons". If Rukia wasn't so angry at what Renji was sprouting she would have actually laughed at remembering all the times Caleb had stepped in to _protect_ her, as he had stated. She was still amazed at his protective instincts especially at his age, briefly wondering if he had inherited it from his father and if it ran in the family. "I don't think you'll ever be able to have a normal relationship with him around Rukia, his just too possessive of you".

"Of course he is," she snapped. "I'm the only one he has and depends on, Renji. What do you think I should do? Give him away just like that because _my_ 'relationships' _might_ not be normal and because his father's family has money and I don't". She had to pause and take deep breaths to calm herself. "What would you have me do? You think that I should pack my things and Caleb's and off we go and hope that they take him. Then I come back alone, to have a _normal relationship_ with you. Is that what you have in mind, huh Renji".

Renji's eyes met hers squarely. "As a matter of fact, yes, that's what I'm trying to say. You have to think of yourself Rukia and that you are too young to play mommy".

"I'm his mother Re---

"No you're not", Renji shouted. "There are a few things you always seem to forget Rukia. You forget that we are in a relationship and that you are NOT Caleb's mother, Hisana was..NOT YOU!"

At that point there was a polite tap on the slighty open living room door, and to Rukia's horror the sleek head of Ichigo Kurosaki's appeared round the door as if uncertain to come in any further into the room. "I do apologize," he began, "but I did ring the bell, and there was no reply and the door was ajar, I took the liberty to come in. I forgot to ask you for your phone number, to contact you if need be. I didn't remember this until I was half to my hotel". Rukia was still shell-shocked at seeing him there, not doubting he had heard Renji.

The clearing of Kurosaki's throat snapped her to life and she made a valiant attempt to cover her apprehensive feelings by swiftly introducing Renji and Kurosaki. She rushed out to look for a writing pad to jot down the blasted phone number which had brought Kurosaki back. When she was done, she handed it to Kurosaki, noting neither of the men seemed inclined to enter into desultory chat. "Is that all," she asked breathlessly.

"Yes…this is fine. Thank you and sorry for the intrusion again". With that he gave a curt nod to Renji and left. Leaving Rukia the impression that he had heard Renji's final outburst before he made his presence known. Now he probably knows not only of her lies about Caleb but also about her relation to Renji_. GREAT__._

She drew in a ragged breath. She couldn't blame this on Renji, or the phone number, or the door being ajar. It had a faulty catch and had to be closed hard, and she should have seen to it ages ago. There was nothing she could do about it now—at least about what Kurosaki might have heard, but there was plenty she could do where Renji was concerned.

She turned to a sorry faced Renji, "I'm sorry, Rukia", he said sheepishly. "I lost my temper. But you know we had to face this sooner or later and now is a good time as any. You must seriously consider what I've said Rukia, Caleb isn't yours and I think it will be better for him to stay with his father's family", he added with an air of finality.

"I see", she replied calmly. "I'm sorry Renji but I don't agree with you, I'm not as selfish as to abandon Caleb as a chance appears just so _I_ could have a better life. More so, I don't think my life will be better without Caleb, he is my only family and my happiness, and I'll never leave him behind".

"Rukia---

"No Renji, you have said enough already and have also made your feelings for _my son_ quite clear. I don't think either of us will change what we think is best". Rukia took a deep breath to voice out her decision. "So, I think it will be better for us to go our separate ways from now".

Renji just stared at her for a long time before replying incredulously, "Do you know what you're saying? You just want to end this…us."

"I know what I'm doing Renji. I think it's best for both of us".

"If that's what you want", he said, in a vicious voice, "then fine! But" he added pompously, "when you come back to earth, and realize that it's your life you're living and not that brats, perhaps then we could take things up again".

She said nothing and took her eyes away from him. A moment later she heard the front door slam.

* * *

**All rightie then....hope you liked this chappie, which was much longer than the previous ones. I was getting impatient with my own story and wanted to take it to Karakura fast so if it seems rushed then..yah..because it is;) the length of a chapter and my updates are going to be quite inconsistent, but i'll try to update at least once every month. Now..please..._please.._leave a review once you are done reading..it very much encourages me to keep writing.**

**Thanks for Reading ;)**


	4. New Country New Home

Changing Lives and Roles: Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter/s. Hope you ENJOY Chapter 4!!!! _

Disclaimer: Bleach = not mine

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Country, New Home**

Recap: _Rukia's argument with Renji: Ichigo's (to Rukia's HORROR) untimely return during Renji's outburst: End of Ichigo's brief visit; End of Rukia and Renji's relationship._

* * *

Dawn……How he looked forward to this particular part of the day, the peacefulness around him, the invigorating fresh air to breath, the first sign of sunlight in the horizon and the cool breeze on his damp skin.

Ichigo was quite glad to have been told of the forested park just beyond the hotel grounds, the only interesting feature from the very few attractions offered. He had left his room an hour before dawn and was now relaxing under a fig tree situated on the slope of a small hill. This point was where he would 'get a beautiful view of the sunrise', as recommended by the sickeningly enthusiastic, flirty and busty hotel receptionist right before she started hinting on other _attractions_ on offer. With an air of haughtiness, Ichigo told the skank that the only thing interesting enough to him was the forest and whatever else was on offer he was sure he'd seen better, after which, he turned on his heels and left the stunned reject behind the desk. It'd be ice age in hell before he'd let women like those get him to submit to their wants.

Women…… an image of _the onna_ came to mind. His frown deepened and eyes hardened with furry and disgust. He had never been wrong in analyzing other people and their intentions, and women had always been much easier to figure out. According to him, they were either virtuous, respectable and with high moral values or they were shrewd, deceitful and faithless beings. Ichigo never had any problem categorizing them into the two sets he'd created, and that too within just a few minutes in their company……but he had been deceived so easily by one Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia Kuchiki's fake motherly attentions, her large, seemingly innocent violet eyes and her convincing fibs had him stupidly captivated for a while. But never again will he give her a chance. Ichigo had heard the red-head's angry shouts...and oh how he had to compose himself before making his presence known to the two, pretending he hadn't heard. What he would have liked to do then would have been to go in, put the red heads lights out and shake the _onna_ so hard her teeth would clatter. That lying two-faced conniver! He didn't give a fuck about her relationship with the red head (even though he had the strongest urge to rip his throat out for some unknown reason) but she had so thoroughly led him to believe that she was Kaien's mother.

That was Unforgivable!

It was easy to figure out what she was after once he had stumbled upon the truth. Rukia Kuchiki was a very sly gold-digger trying to cash in using an innocent little boy. Ichigo knew he shouldn't have mentioned anything about money and Kaien's inheritance, but then, it was because of his slip-up he was able to see what the _onna _was really about.

Now he would keep a tab on her until she leaves Karakura……_without _Kaien. For Ichigo, it was a given that Kaien would not be left with such a low down witch. Once in Karakura, he would make sure Kaien never left his real family, family that would love him unconditionally, provide him with everything and bring him up as a Kurosaki. _Kami_ only knows how the _onna's_ character that affected his nephew thus far. He'd show her the consequences of deceiving him and he'd show her who was in control of this situation. All in Karakura……She'd wish she'd never left her dear ol' England.

Now more planned and relaxed, Ichigo looked toward the horizon anticipating a picturesque sunrise………only to see the rise blanketed by heavy clouds.

::

It was ten days later that Rukia found herself and Caleb installed into the Kurosaki household. The journey over had been uneventful, if a little uncomfortable on Rukia's part, for Ichigo Kurosaki's manner had been studiously polite with underlying vibes of abhorrence.

It was a foregone conclusion that Kurosaki had heard Renji's furious outbursts the evening he made an unexpected appearance. Rukia knew exactly what he thought of her, and in all honesty she had to admit that if their positions were switched, she too would have had serious doubts as to the integrity of the person involved in such schemes. She had quite blatantly lied to him about her relationship to Caleb, and the fact that her motive had been an unselfish one would not make any difference to him, even if she were called one to explain her dishonesty.

Kurosaki had already made her feel like an interloper—a third wheel, whose company he would have to put up with as a nasty obligation. She was as relieved as he must have been when they had touched down at Karakura International and away from each other after sitting in such close proximity in the plane as Caleb had insisted on having the window sit, leaving her to sit between him and Kurosaki. _Oh…the awkwardness!!_

As they were welcomed by Kurosaki's assistant, Ishida Uryu and settled in for the ride to the Kurosaki home, Rukia was able to salvage one crumb of comfort from this unhappy situation, and that was that she would not have the unpleasant task of lying to Kaien's grandfather. She would now tell the truth and be done with all fabrications. If the need ever arose for her to defend her earlier actions in lying to Kurosaki, she would apologize and explain her reasons and hope that the grandfather would forgive and forget. As for Kurosaki Ichigo, she would simply wait for him to confront her on the matter, be done with explanations and then would leave it to him to decide.

In the car, her concentration was divided between the conversation carried on by Caleb, Kurosaki and Uryu, and the passing scenery. They had just passed a city area and were now headed further away from the business centre. After about an hour and a half, they left the highway and took a road aligned with cherry-blossom trees. This road seemed endless and Caleb had already started whining his 'are we there yet's'. She was glad he had slept most of the flight here but now he was getting restless as the time for him to 'keep still and wait' was long gone.

They had come across some really large Japanese styled houses fit to be hotels and resorts but at neither of these places Ishida showed any sign of slowing down so she gathered they were still a long way from their destination. And she would be damned if she asked Kurosaki how much further they were. Luckily, Caleb did it for her.

"Uncle Ichigo, when are we gonna reach?" His tone, half whine, half plea.

Kurosaki gave him a small smile and ruffled Caleb's hair before replying "Fifteen more minutes little one and we'll be home". His smile disappeared when Rukia started talking to Ishida.

"Um...no I haven't been to Japan before, Mr. Ishida", she replied to his earlier question.

"I'm sure you'll love it," he added "and the Kurosaki manor is beautiful, you will definitely enjoy your stay there".

"Yes, she would definitely enjoy it", Kurosaki intervened with a wicked smirk that he hide by looking out the window while speaking. Even though she didn't see it, she had somehow felt it……he had no intention of letting her do that. _Sigh._ Rukia had already prepared herself for the worst……_hopefully._

The car passed a guard house and continued on to a long driveway lined with palm trees, but still no house in sight. They drove for ten more minutes, meandering through when Rukia caught sight of one of the more beautiful architecture she had ever seen. If she wasn't so conscious of Kurosaki's scrutinizing glances, Rukia would have actually widened her eyes and gaped and gushed out her admiration. _How ungraceful._

But the house…no...the manor was so uniquely beautiful, a mixture of Japanese and western design……and it was HUGE! The front section of the house gave an impression of a single leveled building but she could already see three to four levels of triangle roofs peaking out behind it. She couldn't really tell how big it was but what she saw of the layout, she knew it was probably fifty times bigger than her own home. That thought brought a slight pang of insecurity. _Kaien would love this place…_she was sure of it, because even she couldn't stop herself from feeling a tiny bit of surprised attachment to it already. The faunal landscaping alone would probably take all her yearly pay just to maintain……Her insecurities increasing by the minute and she felt worse when Kurosaki spoke.

"Welcome home Kaien".

Rukia was obviously not welcomed here. She watched as Kurosaki completely ignored her and held Caleb's hand to lead him up to the waiting maid at the door. She also noted that he only picked Caleb's luggage from the boot leaving hers untouched. She was just about to unload it when Ishida came around.

"I'll take that Kuchiki san, you go ahead", he said, looking at Kurosaki. He was probably wondering about Kurosaki's behavior, she thought. Kurosaki on his part, turn towards Ishida with an annoyed frown. She wouldn't be surprised if he said 'let her carry her own damn bag' at that moment. Luckily Ishida wasn't looking now, but she just hoped she hadn't made things difficult for him with Kurosaki, he was after all an employee. And Kurosaki didn't seem like a very nice and lenient boss.

She walked up to uncle and nephew and smiled at the middle-aged maid who bowed in greeting. "Konnichiwa, Ichigo _sama_", she bowed to Kurosaki

"Ah, Konnichiwa Ima…" he replied without a smile, "this is our Kaien _kun_…". Ima's face lit up as she was introduced to the little boy. Rukia could see the tears in Ima's eyes as she looked at Caleb.

"Hello, child", Ima greeted Caleb softly. Caleb hesitated only for a moment before grunting out a "hi", making Ima chuckle.

"This is Miss Kuchiki Rukia", Kurosaki continued the introduction with a reluctant tone. Ima, however greeted Rukia with a same amount of warmth as she did with Caleb. Rukia liked her immediate, touched by her genuine friendliness. Meanwhile, a man-servant had appeared from somewhere within the house and taken their bags away from Kurosaki and Ishida, disappearing into the house again.

Rukia thanked Ishida before he too went off.

They were led into a foyer, the interior of the house was oogle-worthy and Rukia would have really loved to look around but Kurosaki turned towards her at the centre of the room to finally _bless _her with words. "Ima will show you to your rooms to freshen up. We will meet in the drawing room in half an hour again. My father is usually resting at this time of the day, but I have no doubt that he will receive you as soon as possible". With that said, Kurosaki ruffled Caleb's hair ("I'll see you soon Kaien") and walked away.

Rukia felt a spurt of annoyance. Anyone would think they were being entertained by Royalty, and she had a feeling that was just the impression he was trying to create, underlining his earlier haughty attitude towards her, and in a sense warning her to watch her step where his father was concerned. He might just as well have said, 'I shall be watching you, I don't trust you'.

The thought brought in a wave of regret. It wasn't exactly a good basis on which to start a friendship, more like the beginnings of an all out war! It was a pity that Caleb's presence had prevented a confrontation between them, for she would have liked to explain why she had misled him. She gave a small sigh. Sometime in the future perhaps an opportunity would present itself; in the meantime she would have to put up with his unspoken condemnation.

Ima led Rukia and Caleb through a wide and winding hallway, farther into the house. They went past a large lounge area and a number of large double doors. Finally, what felt like several minutes of walking, they came up a stair case on the left side of the house. Ima led them into a brightly painted room, which no doubt, was Caleb's. The room was everything Rukia always wanted Caleb to have but hadn't been able to give, huge bed covered in some superhero printed sheets, a corner full of toys (large-enough toy cars for Caleb to drive), a study table with children's books, paints and writing materials of all colors. The room seemed so…_so permanent_, as if Kaien would always stay here from now on. Rukia felt a sudden dread at such a thought.

"Ichigo _sama_ had informed us to prepare your rooms for your stay and he especially instructed that Kaien's room be setup as such, to have everything a child would want and need". _Everything that Rukia wouldn't be able to give _was what Kurosaki meant, Rukia thought, dejectedly. He wanted her to see what Caleb _should_ be getting. He wanted her to see what the Kurosaki's _are_ able to give.

It hurt!

It hurt even more as she watched Caleb going through all the rooms' contents with childish excitement and zeal. But she brushed that away when she saw how happy Caleb was. She smiled. As long as her little tot was happy. Rukia felt like something life-changing would take place in the not so distant future.

The room had a ceiling to floor window on the wall opposite to the main door and had two more doors on each wall parallel to them. The one on the left led to a bathroom while the other led to Rukia's room. She was glad they were given adjoining rooms, for even if Caleb wouldn't mind being away from her, she definitely needed him close to get through this. Her room was also as luxurious as any she had ever been in. Even in this room she felt like Kurosaki was mocking her…with the large four poster bed and white silk sheets, the white organza curtains and additional heavy white drapes on her own ceiling to floor window and walk-in cupboard. She would ignore all of this, she decided, she wasn't going to let him get to her……_or she will try, because she was already feeling slightly depressed._

After the tour of their respective rooms, Rukia took a cold shower and changed into a cool light purple summer dress, she then made sure Caleb looked presentable for his introduction to his grandfather. Once they were ready, Ima, who had been unpacking Caleb's bag, led them back down stairs towards the drawing room. As Rukia, with Caleb's hand tucked tightly into her followed Ima through the halls with floors of shiny vanished wood, she again felt the same apprehension for the future flow over her. If they made an all-out effort to wrench Caleb from her what chances did she stand of preventing it against the weight of such wealth? What could she offer him apart from love? The thought made her turn pale and gave her lovely violet eyes a haunting look.

The same haunted look was in her eyes as they entered the room indicated by Ima, and the first person Rukia saw was Kurosaki Ichigo who stood by the wide french windows at the end of the room and turned at their entry, favoring her with a cold haughty look, and a swift smile at Caleb. She would receive no kindness there, she thought with a pang of panic. Rukia wanted to about turn and leave, not only this room, but also the Kurosaki's and catch the next flight home.

A sharp indrawn breath drew her attention away from the hard face of Kurosaki Ichigo to a man standing on her left, staring at Caleb with what she could only describe as a sense of wonder. "Kaien?" he whispered in an unsteady voice, and looked back at his son. "It's unbelievable" he said, in the same shaky voice.

Kurosaki Ichigo gave his father a look that embraced both tenderness and concern, and Rukia wondered if she had really witnessed such a phenomenon, or was it just her imagination, for the next moment his features were as cold and unbending as before. She watched him come forward and gently push him back into the chair behind him from which he had obviously risen at their entry. "I'm sure Miss Kuchiki wouldn't mind if you do not receive her in the usual manner, Father".

Isshin Kurosaki gave a weak snort and waved his hands in the air as if to dispute that.

"Father, may I present to you Miss Rukia Kuchiki", said Ichigo, giving her a swift glance almost as if reminding her to keep her place, and giving her permission to offer her hand to his father.

As Rukia complied, lightly resting her hand into the elder Kurosaki, she had the strongest urge to confirm Kurosaki Ichigo's worst suspicions by burbling out trivial flatteries along the lines of, she is so placed to meet him, and wasn't this a lovely house? But controlled herself and gave a normal greeting of, "How do you do?" then gave a now shy Caleb a little push forward towards the man still staring at him as if unable to take his eyes off him.

"Say hello to your grandfather, Caleb", she ordered gently.

Caleb's hand clung tighter to hers; he was obviously overwhelmed by the occasion and Rukia couldn't blame him. Their surrounding alone was enough to make him toguetied. It was like stepping into a showroom of sumptuousness. Deep maroon velvet-covered chairs, a carpet into which one's feet would sink, pictures in gold frames on the walls, various undoubtedly expensive ornaments on shiny antique furniture and velvet curtains of the same maroon hanging at the windows Ichigo had been standing at upon their entry. Altogether it was a little too much for Rukia, so she sympathized with Calebs feelings.

"Come now, Kaien," ordered the deep voice of Kurosaki Ichigo. "You are not shy, are you?" It was said as a challenge and had the desired effect, for Caleb, after shooting an indignant look at his uncle, immediately offered his small hand to his grandfather. The elder Kurosaki gave a chuckle of pure satisfaction on noting the way he had answered the subtle challenge and solemnly accepted.

The next fifteen minutes were spent in questions and answers, on Caleb's earlier childhood, what school he attended, and memories of his father's childhood revived. And during all this Rukia saw that Ichigo kept a strict eye on his father, making sure he didn't overdo himself. He called a stop to the conversation when he saw his father lean into the chair for a few moments. "If you want to join us for dinner, then you must rest for the afternoon". On his father's show of reluctance to comply, Ichigo argued gently, "You know I'm right _otousan_. I sure Miss Kuchiki would like to do the same. As for Kaien", he looked at Caleb, "I will take him on a tour of the grounds". Caleb's delight at this suggestion was very apparent; he had looked longingly out the large window several times during their chat with his grandfather.

When Isshin Kurosaki took his leave, apologizing to Rukia for having to retire for a short rest, Ichigo turned to Caleb with a abrupt "Ready Kaien?" and led him out the french windows to the gardens beyond. Neither of them spared Rukia a glance as they disappeared into the greens. Caleb was probably too excited to explore his surroundings and Ichigo had probably already forgetting she was even in the room. Rukia feeling the odd sensation of being abandoned, made her way out the drawing room intent on going back to her room.

::

She had a very good sense of direction, she thought sarcastically, when she lost her way twice trying to find her way back. The third time, she asked to be taken to her room instead of being directed there. Even this had been difficult as the maids and male servants she had come across didn't know how to speak English that well. She only hoped Ima wasn't the only who was able to cross their language barrier.

On entering her room she suddenly felt weary and lay down on her bed. The summer heat in Karakura seemed to be draining her of energy. But as tired as she was, she did not sleep, instead lay thinking about the Kurosaki's and Caleb. At least Kurosaki had been true about his father's attachment to his younger son. His eyes had scarcely left Caleb's face the whole time he was with them. There was definitely a positive change in Isshin Kurosaki's demeanor as their little meeting had progressed and as he learnt more about his grandson. Kurosaki was right about Caleb's presence and its effect on his Fathers health, which wasn't as serious as Rukia had first thought……_or was led to believe_. Isshin did look worn-down and strained. But Rukia had imagined him to be a very old 80-90 year old bed-ridden man, he, however, turned out to be a very tired 50-something year old who, in Rukia's opinion, seem to have lost interest in life and had adopted a languid attitude towards life. But altogether, Rukia instinctively knew he was a kindly man who would not condemn her as his son had done. And so, she wanted to do all she could to help ease the sufferings of this man who, just like her, had lost someone dear. She understood his pain, and while Rukia had Caleb to look to for comfort, Isshin only had a son who probably didn't know what to do for his father besides bringing him his grandson.

Caleb sure did blend in with the other two Kurosaki's. All three seem to have nearly the same eye color, Isshin's were slightly darker compared to both Ichigo and Caleb, and reflected age-old wisdom and paternal warmth. Caleb's were very nearly similar to his uncles, different only because Caleb held the impression of curiosity, innocence and naivety within them. Kurosaki Ichigo on the other hand, had the potential to make Rukia tremble with the intensity he held in his gaze, so cold and calculating and overwhelming. But only for _her_!! Before they met the Kurosaki's, Rukia had believed (and was happy) that Caleb had inherited, if nothing else then at least her sisters hair color. Now it seems that Caleb was a complete Kurosaki and she had no doubt that he'd grow up to be as tall as his paternal family. At six feet plus, Kurosaki Ichigo towered over them-in more ways than one, she thought darkly. While Rukia did think herself as average, at 5 ft 5 inc, Kurosaki's height was just another aspect, besides wealth and attitude, which made Rukia feel slightly more inferior.

That feeling of inferiority would never be witnessed by anyone least of all one named Kurosaki Ichigo.

::

An hour and a half later Rukia's presence was again requested by Isshin Kurosaki and this time, was taken to his room where she found him propped up in bed.

"My apologies for receiving you like this", he said as soon as she entered. "As you know, I'm forced to obey my son's ruling to rest before dinner, even though I've told him, many times, not to worry too much about my health". He gave her an anxious look. "I hope you had sufficient rest yourself?"

"Ample, thank you," she replied politely with a smile. "I'm not in the habit of resting in the afternoon, but here……" She bit her lips in vexation. Another second and she would have told him about the heat of the day, and she didn't want to sound complaining to her host.

He smiled at her and pointed towards the chair by his bedside. "Come and sit down, Rukia—I may call you Rukia, mayn't I?

"Of course. I would prefer you to" she replied swiftly.

He waited for her to settle down in the chair then said "It's the heat, was what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

Rukia's candid eyes met his twinkling one's. "It's just I'm not used to this much heat", she explained.

He nodded understandingly. "I apologize; this may not be the best time for your visit". He looked out the windows. "There were times when the family moved to our mountain cabin for a family retreat during the summer". He gave an abrupt sigh and looked back at her. "It was a long time ago, though. Now there is only myself so it's hardly worth the effort".

Rukia didn't know what to say. It had to have been lonely for him to be by himself in such a big house, with his only surviving son being, it appeared, away from home most of the time. To Rukia, the very precious link that could only be found by family was an essential part of life.

"Do you have family back in England, Rukia?" he asked suddenly, cutting into her thoughts.

Rukia told him that the only family she knew was her foster parents and her sister, Hisana. And that before that, her sister had told her, they were placed in the orphanage by their mother. Their father had abandoned their mother and since she couldn't cope with two children, had given them away. On seeing the look of consternation on the elder Kurosaki's face, she hastily said "Oh, it was the best thing that could have happened to us. Hisana said it was much better at the orphanage than with our mother, and that at least we were together. While we were at the orphanage, we rarely saw our mother and as time went by, her visits stopped altogether. We rather thought she met someone else and hadn't told him she had two daughters already", she shrugged lightly. "Just before Hisana's adoption we eventually found out she had died. The news didn't affect us that much as she had become only a dim memory by then. A few years later both my sister and I had a good elderly couple as parents, what we both had always wanted". Maybe it was due to his earlier reference to his own family and how things had changed that had prompted her to tell him all this or maybe it was because she wanted to say something about her sister, Caleb's mother.

"And that was why you kept the boy," said Isshin Kurosaki softly, "although it couldn't have been easy for you when you lost your sister, you still had someone to call family".

Rukia flung him a quick surprised look. In those few words he had told her that he knew she wasn't Caleb's mother and more than this, he knew that Hisana, Caleb's mother, had died. Ichigo Kurosaki, it appeared, had been very busy, and had obviously clarified everything to his father. As a reason for why she kept Caleb, he was partially right, yet not wholly so.

"I can't say that our upbringing didn't have anything to do with that. As I have said, we were happy, but it was more than that; I loved my sister dearly and Caleb was part of her. When she died, yes, Caleb was all I had left but I loved Caleb the same way I did my sister the moment he was born, I……" she fell silent, not knowing how to explain why she kept Caleb. Her love for Caleb was always there, it seemed like when Hisana had left this world, all her maternal feeling had been transferred to Rukia. How do you explain things like this to a man?

"When did she die, Rukia" he asked gently "At the child's birth".

She nodded her head. She wanted to say so much more, such as how Caleb regarded her as his mother even though he knew about Hisana, and why she didn't tell Ichigo the truth. She hesitated and looked back at the man who sat watching her, there was something comforting in his eyes that gave her encouragement. "Kurosaki _kun----"_she began, only to be stopped by an amused chuckle from the elder Kurosaki. She knew she shouldn't have practiced her Japanese so soon and not after only just learning to the maids addressing Caleb as such. But she didn't know how else to respectfully address him.

"Isshin _san _would do, my child", he corrected with a hint of mirth in his eyes. She didn't think it was funny. Embarrassing yes; funny, no…

As expected, she colored. "I do beg your pardon,' she apologized, "but your son didn't…" she broke off in confusion. That Wretched Man! He hadn't thought it necessary to introduce his father to her, only her to him, as if that was the only thing mattered, and in his eyes it was. She was only there on sufferance.

He raised his hands to Rukia to stop her. "I apologize for my son's lack of manners," he said, somewhat sorrowfully, and gazed down at his hands. "Ichigo has always been a law unto himself. Don't let his foreboding nature intimidate you. I assure you that he improves upon acquaintance. He has carried the responsibilities of this family and that of the Kurosaki Cooperation all by himself for many years hence becoming slightly difficult to handle". He chuckled at his own admission.

Rukia said nothing, as she had no wish to contradict Isshin's optimistic view of her relationship with his son improving over time, for she doubted if either of them had got that much time to spare, or the wish to attain such a happy state.

To her relief he changed the subject and asked "You have no objection to my calling…er…Caleb by what I learnt from my son as his first name, Kaien?"

Rukia shook her head but swallowed a lump that arose in her throat. This was just the beginning. She could probably have to learn to call him Kaien as well since he also preferred that, even though she would always think of him as Caleb.

As if sensing her feelings, Isshin switched the conversation again. "My son tells me that you are a teacher" his son seems to have not left anything unsaid about her, she thought. "Are you happy with this work?" Rukia blinked at this unexpected question. Was she happy? She supposed she was, as the job helped her support Caleb, if not overly, then, comfortably so.

"It's the only work I'm able to do with my qualifications" she said, then as an afterthought and a bit hesitantly added "it is sufficient".

Her hesitation did not go unnoticed by Isshin. "But are you entirely happy with your present job?" he persisted gently.

Rukia sighed inwardly. How perceptive he was, and in that respect it appeared Ichigo took after him. "Well," she replied hesitantly. "when Caleb was born, I needed to find an occupation that wouldn't require an educational qualification that would take years to complete but enough to allow us to live comfortably, so I took to becoming a preschool teacher assistant. It probably wouldn't have been my first option, but I'm glad that I managed to obtain it. Caleb and I have been getting along with that quite well".

Whatever she had said seemed to please Isshin considerably, as she show him pondering on something further before speaking, "In that case the question I'm about to ask you will perhaps bring me a favorable response". He leant forward towards her, his eyes staring into hers as if to compel her attention, again reminding her of Ichigo Kurosaki, who had the same way of capturing his audience's attention, only Ichigo's effect was more devastating on the sense and more mesmerizing. In hindsight, she should have known what all these questions were leading up to. "I want you to seriously consider staying here with Kaien", he said abruptly

Only her eyes registered the shock of his words as they became large and lost. With her brains temporarily not in functioning mode, her words came out in jerks "I… don't—I—didn't…I—". She shut her mouth, not being able to express her thoughts on the matter.

"Please!" said Isshin earnestly. "Don't try to give me your answer yet. Take your time; I have no wish for you to give me a promise that you might regret later". He looked away from the still stupefied Rukia and gave his attention to his dress gown. "I do, however, wish you to take certain things into consideration, the foremost being that I intend to make provisions for Kaien's future, as he will in time, inherit his father's share of the Kurosaki estate".

This is exactly what she had feared would happen during their visit, and she didn't know why she felt so stunned. It was the timing, perhaps. This had come much.._much_ earlier than she had anticipated. And definitely not on their first day here. Isshin Kurosaki, like his son, believed in laying his cards upon the table and overwhelming others with his moves.

Her thoughts were echoed in her wide eyes as she met his searching ones. "Don't look so lost, dear child," he said gently. "I do not intend to snatch Kaien from you. He needs you as I……need him". The last words were said in a low pleading tone which Rukia found it hard to ignore.

She looked down at her tightly clasped hands on her lap. Did he know what he was asking of her? That she should just leave her home and settle in a foreign land—just like that? What if she was married or had family back home?

"I am exceedingly stupid! Isshin exclaimed after the short silence after his words. "I did not think……you are perhaps attached to someone?" he asked gently.

She knew what he was asking. His son, it seemed, had omitted to tell him that she did have someone. Or _had_ someone. It was not surprising; he was running true to his form. He simply was not interested in her, only Caleb. She could, of course lie and say yes, that there is someone, but she was done with lying. Her violet eyes met the probing ones of Isshin Kurosaki as she answered him slowly. "No, there is no one".

"Well, we will not discuss it any further for the time being", he replied in a voice that showed his satisfaction at this situation. "Tomorrow I will ask Ichigo to show you around the house".

This was the end her……interview—she couldn't think of what else to call it, even though Isshin had done his best not to make it appear so, that's what it was to her. As she reached the door, Isshin said in a teasing voice, "The cherry blossom season would suit you better or perhaps the winter. The sun won't be as fierce as it is now".

Rukia's thoughts hovered over exasperation and righteous indignation. He had taken her acceptance of his offer to stay as a natural conclusion in spite of his earlier reassurance that she had time to think the matter through. She did not know Caleb's father, but his uncle, she thought darkly, most certainly took after his father—neither, it appeared, was averse to using blockbusting tactics to gain their objectives.

She returned to her room with a throbbing head and the feeling of having been pushed off a cliff and in the process of free-falling down a rocky surface. She was getting a little tired of having her mind made up by the Kurosaki's and wondered if there was a way out of this situation that would keep everyone satisfied. Looking at her watch she realized Caleb would be returning soon and that it was close to his dinner time. Rukia was about to make her way to the kitchen to prepare something for him when the adjoining door was impatiently pushed open. As soon as Caleb was beside her, he started rumbling on about all the things his uncle had shown him. She heard him talking about fountains, streams, swimming pools……

His uncle, it seemed, had also taken care of Caleb's dinner and Rukia again felt of spurt of resentment.

"Uncle showed me some horses, ma", he said, as Rukia tacked him in for sleep. His eyes were all sparkling in memory of the day's events. "And he said he'll teach me to ride", and then adding in practically the same breath "There a pony there just right for me, he's all black with a white streak down his nose. Uncle Ichigo says-----"

By the time Caleb had fallen off to sleep, Rukia was heartily sick of what _uncle Ichigo_ had or hadn't said! As there was still an hour and a half to go before the allotted eight thirty dinner time, Rukia took advantage, taking some pain killers for her head and lay down. She didn't know what was more wearying, the heat, the interview with Isshin or the thoughts of the future. She then thought of what Isshin had said about Caleb's inheritance, which made her think about Kurosaki Ichigo. He had hinted at the possibility of Caleb inheriting the Kurosaki estate as an heir. Both father and son were keyed on Caleb and his inheritance. Surely uncle, still being comparatively young, could have his own children to provide an heir for the Kurosaki family as he was the elder of the two sons.

Her forehead creased slightly as she tried to recall something he had said on their first meeting. Then she had it…he had mentioned something about disappointing his father. So that was it—he had not married. And by all accounts had no intention of doing so, therefore not providing an heir.

Her frown deepened. Was he a woman-hater? No, she thought. He didn't care for her, of course, but she knew that as fastidious as he was, he would be as aware of any attractive woman as any other man would be. Aware, she thought, but shut off from the flirtatious invitations to dalliance a man as attractive as he was bound to receive from the more daring females. With his height, his proud bearing and handsome looks, he automatically commanded attention. Commanded but never giving attention, as she had noticed on the journey over. She had caught many envious looks on the faces of fellow passengers, especially the female ones, and no matter how obvious some of them were, he hardly noticed, or maybe, preferred to ignore.

She gave a wry smile. They must have been wondering what someone like he was doing in the company of such a dull, plain-looking woman, and must have come to the conclusion that she was a hired hand employed to look after the child whose comfort was the only priority. One look at him and Caleb would be enough to know they were related, and in all probability they had reached the same conclusion as Rukia had in the beginning, that Ichigo was Caleb's father.

Why hadn't he married? She asked herself. Had he loved and lost? Would no woman come up to his standard? she snorted. She couldn't imagine him as a dejected lover standing aside with bowed head as the woman he loved married someone else. Most Definitely Not! He would more likely be the type to lay siege to her until he obtained his heart's desire, ruthlessly eliminating any opposition to reach his goal!

On this thought she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**AN: **Oi....Rukia, wake up..you still have to go to dinner with Isshin and.......ICHIGO!! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!...ahh well she'll wake up in the next chapter :)_

_Okay...that was chapt 4 which i hope readers liked. This chapter was to fill in more details and build the characters personalities...sort of. I hope no one is disappointed with Rukia's low self-esteem and Ichigo's 'bastardness'. I'm hoping they will change each other as the story progresses ;)_

Now...all i want in change for your reading this story is just a little feedback on what I'm doing right/wrong, what is confusing, what you dislike and even what you think will happen later. so please please do review..i know people like to 'hit' on my story ;) but do try to let me know what you think. It took me hours to write this chapter but it wont take you even a minute to review:(..... i really love reading them..it what keeps me going..so..yah..Hit that Button!! Oh yeah...where can I get a beta? i suppose i do need one eh..

Till the next chapter..BYEEE


	5. And So It Begins

**Chapter 5: Changing Lives and Roles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, so do Rukia, Ichigo, Isshin and Ishida. I only own the characters with off Japanese names ;)

* * *

**A/N: I edited a really small part of the chapter because of some very helpful reviewers with whom i totally agree with. So thanks you guys. I'll never try to complete my story at 2 in the morning so hopefully that won't further affect my intentions :)**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter/s and also, for continuing to read this story. There will be mistakes, i know, but please ignore them, they may have been just overlooked while I was reviewing it myself. In the last part of this chapter I was nearly dozing off while writing so if some things don't make sense,then, _gomen_. If you have any questions then PM me. Ok..recap..

**_Recap: Er...oh yah: They are in Karakura, Caleb already likes his new home, Rukia is disheartened, Ichigo is being a bastard, Rukia meets Isshin and atleast he is nice to her, but he wants her and Caleb to stay in Karakura permanently, and now _on to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Edited...Slightly)**

**And So It Begins…**

Rukia was awoken by the sounds of a deep sounding bell, and she lay for a moment or two wondering why someone should be ringing bells. Was there a church near her house she hadn't known about or was Caleb up to some childish prank to wake her up to play with him……………

Then realization hit her that she wasn't at home but at the Kurosaki household.

She shot up from her laying position on the bed and stared at her watch, then gave horrified , it was eight-twenty and dinner was in ten minutes. She didn't have time to contemplate how she had slept for such a length of time--- in the early evening too--- something she had never done before. One look at the wrinkles on her dress told her she had to find something else to wear, and in a frantic haste she searched for another dress, not caring whether it was suitable or not just as long as it was presentable. She took the first dress her hand caught in her bag. It was sleeveless and had a square-neck with a line of navy blue buttons in the centre ending just below her chest. The simple white dress ended at her knees.

When she was done with replacing her dresses, Rukia only had time to wash her face and retie her hair into a neat knot……_No time for her usual light touch-up of lipstick…_she thought absentmindedly as she made a quick peek into Caleb's room to make sure he was ok then went out of her room to search for the dining room. She feared she might not be able to find it but quickly relaxed as she saw a maid waiting on her at the bottom of the stairs. The maid led her to the doors of what she guessed was the dining room then excused herself with a bow.

Flushed and slightly embarrassed, Rukia walked into the room where her hosts waited. Her embarrassment heightened when she saw both the men were dressed in semi-formal evening wear. Isshin was clad in a traditional and elegant Japanese gown, the _yukata,_ while his formidable son favored a western-styled wear of black trousers and long-sleeved white shirt. _Great! They make me feel like I'm in beachwear_, she thought dejectedly.

She felt bad enough without encountering Ichigo Kurosaki's critical eyes. "I'm sorry," she began hesitantly, "I didn't know…", although she should have known that with what she has seen so far of their splendor, dressing for dinners was a given for the Kurosaki's, she told herself disparagingly, and if she hadn't overslept, no doubt the idea would have occurred to her. As it was, she had only just made her appearance on time.

"Do not worry about it, Rukia _chan_," Isshin soothed with a warm smile, "besides, white suits you beautifully. Now, come child, you must be hungry…" he continued, as he ushered her to the beautifully polished table with gleaming silverware, sparkling glasses and white porcelain dishware.

Rukia sat down and felt a spurt of gratitude towards the elder Kurosaki, and the smile she gave him clearly conveyed her thoughts. But her smile froze on her lips when she found herself placed opposite Ichigo, with Isshin as the head of the table. She only had to spill her soup or use the wrong cutlery to complete her disgrace, she thought miserably. She fervently hoped that Ichigo would find some reason to absent himself from the residence until their departure. It was obvious he did not spend much time at his home being busy running the business side of affairs, as his father had implied.

The food, she noticed thankfully, was more in line with an English meal, no doubt due to Isshin's consideration and intervention. She couldn't imagine Kurosaki Ichigo instructing the chefs to 'make something special for the unwanted guest'.

Besides the fact that she didn't have much appetite, the forbidding presence of the man sitting opposite to her completely robbed her of any hopes of enjoying the dinner, in spite of Isshin's efforts to put her at ease. By the time dinner was over Rukia was certain of one thing, and that was that if Kurosaki Ichigo intended to make a long stay at home, not even flying pigs would prevent her from leaving at the earliest given opportunity. Sure she was sorry to disappoint Isshin, but there were limits, and she had no intention of leaving Caleb with the Kurosaki's, inheritance or no inheritance! Because, even though Isshin seemed like the kindest of people, Rukia didn't want Caleb to turn out to be like his cold-hearted uncle, who, quite clearly, had more influence here then his father. She had no illusion that if Caleb did stay here, his uncle would be a major factor in shaping up an adult Caleb similar to his own self.

After dinner they went to the drawing room which was connected to the dining room through a door that Rukia had not noticed the last time she had been there. Once there, she accepted a delicate cup of tea from Ichigo and seated herself on the comfy couches near the windows. The gardens beyond looked very enchanting as the garden lights gave the palms a lovely green glow unlike that of its diurnal appearance…she was actually wishing she could go out to explore instead of sitting indoors. The landscape of the Kurosaki manor was exquisite during the day but the night made it look mysteriously exotic and inviting. Rukia would definitely be taking nightly walks amongst the flower beds and palms.

The following hour seemed to drag for Rukia in the drawing room with the two Kurosaki's as company, although Isshin had kept her busy with questions on one topic or another, with little to no contribution from his son, who appeared to been in a world of his own and only replied in mono-syllables to questions put to him by his father in an effort to draw him into their conversations. Rukia, for her part, hardly looked his way and kept her attention on Isshin's questions. She had assumed he was only there to make sure his father didn't overtire himself. So even when she felt like she was been watched and appraised every time she spoke or just listened to Isshin, she brushed it off thinking he was only looking at his father.

There was a slight break in their tête-à-tête when a maid came in to give Isshin his medication. Rukia took the time to quickly try to retie her loosened hair. She was about to set the stretched hair-tie back in place when the elastic band shot out of her fingers and bulleted to the side……towards the man who hadn't taken his eyes off of her during her attempted hair fixing. Rukia let her hair go for an impossible effort to grab the tie but by then the band then already made contact with Ichigo's right ear soundlessly……_Oops!!_

Rukia stared wide-eyed at the dazzled face of Kurosaki Ichigo as he stared right back at her, and for once, since her arrival at the Kurosaki manor, his eyes reflected something besides distaste and distrust. She just didn't know what that something was. He might just be thinking about snapping the band back on her face for all she knew with that look. Rukia turned pink when she saw the spot where the tie hit turn red. "I—uh……I'm…sorry…" she said, but he still didn't react. '_The tie wouldn't have hit that hard, would it. Did he think I meant it'?_ She was a little unnerved by his stare and didn't know what to say so she directed her gaze to her little hair-tie that had landed on his shoulder after its assault.

Rukia's stuttering had brought Isshin's attention back to her and his son. He first looked at the beautiful picture Rukia _chan_ made with her hair down and blushing wildly while looking at Ichigo with wide innocent eyes, then at his own dazed son, whose gaze moved from her hair to her pink cheeks to her lips then to her eyes. After a few more seconds of glancing from one to the other, one corner of Isshin's lips curved upwards into an amused and knowing smirk. He wasn't surprised to know that he was the only one in the room who had figured out what had made his son look so……lost. Rukia _chan_, from his earlier summings seemed slightly ignorant and oblivious about everything but her motherly instincts, and his son probably hadn't even comprehended that he was staring at her. But as amusing and refreshing it was to watch his son being anything apart from the cold and ruthless business tycoon that he had become, he decided to intervene before his son scared Rukia _chan_ off!

"Ichigo—" That snapped him off of his 'trance'. He looked at his father then at Rukia, and within a second he was back to his old self, narrowing his eyes and frowning at Rukia. While this caused Isshin's amusement to lessen some, Rukia gave off a silent sigh of relief at the change.

It wasn't as if she liked been frowned at or looked at so coldly but she would rather have that then being looked at in a way that was lost on her, because at least she knew what the frowning was for. She tried again to apologies "I'm sorry for that, it just slipped……" she trailed off. Ignoring her completely, Ichigo looked back at his father.

"I think we should call it a night, you should be taking those pills in bed, father" he said in a light but firm voice. Isshin seemed somewhat disappointed at his son reverting back to his cold self but sighed in acceptance.

Before he left, Isshin mentioned the arrangement that Ichigo should take Rukia on the tour of the estate, but judging by the deepened frown on his son's face, she knew Ichigo was not in accordance to his father's suggestion. "I'm sorry, father" he said in a clipped tone "but you must have forgotten that I will be going over to Ishida's tomorrow to discuss a few changes to be made in the company, and I had planned" he added autocratically, "to spend most of the day there. There wouldn't be much for Miss Kuchiki to see apart from the rice fields". He turned an icy eye on Rukia. "I'm sure you will forgive me for not adhering to my father's suggestions. Had I known of the arrangement…"

Rukia quickly intervened "Please don't worry about it", she said sweetly, although her steely eyes contradicted her tone. She no more wanted his company than he hers, and if he was going to say that he might have been able to make other arrangement or even postpone going to _what'shisname_……ah yes…Ishida, then she knew it would be a downright lie on his part. _As if he would allow someone like me to forestall his plans, _she thought amusedly. "There will be other times for me to see the estate—Caleb can show me around".

"I had thought of taking Kaien with me," he answered, swiftly answering the unspoken challenge in Rukia's eyes. He looked at his father who was watching their little interchange with a mixture of exasperation and annoyance at his son's deliberate attempts to bait Rukia _chan._ "Shiro is nearly the same age at Kaien, I thought it would be good for him to meet Shiro".

The suggestion was put to Isshin for his approval and not for Rukia's, he merely shrugged and looked at his son as if to say 'You will do as you want, as always', but that look also told Ichigo that he was displeased with him. Isshin looked at Rukia in an apologetic manner.

It seemed the ball was in Rukia's court, and she wanted to mercilessly kick it out off field with the contempt of been placed in such a position. However, for Isshin's sake and for Caleb, she decided to let Ichigo Kurosaki take this one, with her head held high. "Very well, it will be nice for Caleb to meet someone his own age", she said mildly to Isshin, before turning to Ichigo and giving him her own icy-glare. She bid her 'goodnight' to Isshin with a pleasant smile, not bothering to look back at Ichigo, she walked out of the room.

She was quite angry with the way Ichigo had behaved the whole night and hadn't even realized she had left her hair-tie behind until she reached her room and caught her reflection in the mirror. The last time she had seen it was still on the broad egotistical shoulders of Ichigo, in her annoyance at _him _she had completely forgotten about that…_and_ _like HELL I'll ever ask him to give it back_, he had most definitely thrown/burnt/stomped/snapped it away by now.

::

Her beloved hair-tie, which she fumingly believed was disposed off, was at that very moment being held in a tightly clenched hand of a very frustrated and usually-composed-but-not-so-composed-at-the-moment man. Ichigo was still in the drawing room now gulping down glass after glass of his favorite scotch. The worst thing was that he didn't even know why exactly he was so frustrated……so angry.

He surely wasn't going to admit that it was because of being in the same room as the _onna_, watching her speaking and smiling at his father, pretending to be so…_so_ nice, and looking so damn _innocent_ when she had looked at him while he was……gawking! _And what the fuck was that momentary relapse for? Since when had __**he**__ started staring at women!? It wasn't the first time he had seen an onna with her hair (cascading) down……but…she was the first woman he had actually stared at long enough to see the different shades of pink forming under such fair skin…the second time. Those violet eyes...so clear and confused. _

Oh, she was good.

She was real good. Good at pretending to be all innocent and sincere just like she had been back in England. So what if he had lost all sense of reality for a few second (minutes). It wasn't because of _her_. He was just jet-legged from the long flight and hadn't had time to rest since touching down in Karakura. Kaien had wanted a thorough tour of the estate and Ichigo wasn't going to discourage him. He made sure Kaien saw all that the estate had to offer a child, the swimming pool, the stream running across their land, large open space for a playground… He had even told Kaien he'd build him a tree-house.

While it may be underhanded to convince (bribe really) Kaien this way, he was ready to do anything to keep his nephew here. As for the violet eyed _onna_, he'd have to make things as hard for her as possible…and she would just give up and return home. But he won't let her go without throwing a sizable compensation on her face for looking after his nephew for the past four years. That's what she wanted after all…and money was never an issue with the Kurosaki's. He would have a wonderful time showing her and his father what she really was. His father, surprisingly (disappointingly) so, seems to have taken a liking to her already, he had thought his father to be more perceptive of people. Oh well, no matter, her charade won't last long, he'd make sure of it.

::

The following morning Rukia was awoken by her very energetic four year old son, snuggling and nuzzling her to rise from bed. She smiled at his antics and show of affections, making her forget they weren't at home. "Mommy, wake up…", came his muffled whine as he burrowed his face close to her neck, "bath me, maaah". Rukia chuckled and hugged him to her.

"Bathe, sweetheart…" she corrected him "and why is Mr Kuchiki in such a rush this morning. Late for work are we"? she asked in an amused toned, causing Caleb to giggle.

"Uncle Ichigo…" he started, sobering Rukia from her happy mood, "he's going to take me out in the horse today, ma".

"'On a horse ride', love", she corrected flatly and absentmindedly. She had forgotten Kurosaki was taking Caleb _away_ from her today to meet the Shiro kid. She'd be all alone today. _Sigh!_ Caleb tugged her out off the bed and dragged her towards his room.

She was surprised to see Ima already in his room trying to pick out his clothes for the day. "Ohaiyou, Rukia _san…_" she said "I did ask Kaien _kun_ to let you sleep and I offered to give him his bath, but he refused". Ima looked slightly hurt at that, Rukia could tell from her age that she may have also looked after Caleb's father and uncle, and must have hoped for instant attachment from Caleb too. Rukia instinctively wanted to reassure the sweet old maid.

"That's ok, Ima _san, _he's just new to all this and..." she lifted Caleb settling him on her hips and smiled teasingly at him before continuing "my big man here might be a bit shy-shy too…… Aren't you, Caleb", Rukia cooed. He only pouted and buried his face in her chest. Ima smiled affectionately and Rukia gave a light chuckle before hugging him tightly while walking towards his adjoining bathroom.

"I told her she could get my clohz out, ma" he stated as Rukia prepared his bath, "why does she wanna bath me? You give me bath always". She knew it would be confusing for him, as ever since he could remember, she was the only one who had taken care of his basic necessities of showering, feeding, bed tucking……

"Ima is like a nanny, sweetheart, and you know nannies take care of children when their mummies are not around" she explained. Rukia noticed Caleb's face turn somber as she said this.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Huh, I'm not going anywhere". What was going on in that little head of his, she wondered.

"Then I don't want her" he stated before poking his head out the door shouting "Ima, you go, my ma is here" he said in an authoritative tone.

"CALEB! That was rude, apologize to Ima, please", she had no idea how he justified that part.

"But you say you not going anywhere and so I don need nanny". Ah! So that was it, it was her explanation that sucked,_ sigh_!

"No, sweets, what I meant.." _and didn't say_ "was that nannies help mummies look after children, and if someone is helping you, you should be extra nice to them and be polite, and you definitely never should be rude to old people, ok", she finished, hoping he understood now.

"I should sorry to Ima" _heh…apologize, yes_. She would correct him later.

"Yes Caleb, otherwise she will feel really bad about you telling her to go away", she said gently "since she seems to really like you, sweetheart". Caleb smiled and went out the bathroom to 'make-up' with Ima. Once back, she helped him into the bath letting him splash around while she went back to his room.

"Rukia _san_, are these good for Kaien _kun_ to wear?" Ima asked, picking out a pair of shorts and t-shirt for him.

"That will do Ima _san._ After his bath, could you direct me to the kitchen for his breakfast, please" Rukia requested.

Half an hour later Caleb was all set and anxious to be off "Uncle Ichigo will teach me to ride", he stated, before dashing out of the room as if afraid to be late for this very important occasion, leaving Rukia to her own devices.

::

She had just finished dressing when she had the sounds of horse's hoofs and the yelling's of "mum come out and look" from Caleb outside her balcony. The sight that met her made her hold her breath in wonderment that was tinged with sadness. Rukia wished Hisana could witness the sight of her son sitting proudly in front of an even more proud figure of Ichigo Kurosaki on a black stallion. Rukia's eyes lingered on them taking in again the likeness between uncle and nephew in not just appearance but also their demeanor. While Caleb had been dressed in simple shorts and t-shirt, his uncle was clad in jeans and checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows accentuating his strong arms that held on to the reins.

_ .Not just check out Caleb's uncles body_, Rukia chided herself.

"I wanted to show you, me, mum", Caleb shouted from the grounds below her balcony. "We going to meet another boy who lives around here. He'll be my new friend, ma. Byee", he finished before uncle Ichigo drew the reins and took off towards the trees beyond. It seemed, with the way uncle that rushed off, that Caleb had insisted on going to see his mummy before going anywhere else.

The memory of those two upturned faced remained with her for the rest of the morning, Caleb's hopeful one, eager to show off, and Ichigo's haughty one that clearly said 'Go about your business woman, the child is where he belongs, and the sooner you realize it the better'.

Rukia ate a solitary breakfast laid out on the terrace adjoining the dining room while thinking about how she would spend her day. Spending time alone was not what she wanted to do because during breakfast she had come to the unavoidable decision to accept Isshin Kurosaki's suggestion to stay in Karakura.

It was Caleb that mattered, not her, and she knew now that her fears of him being unhappy here were groundless, since it would be she who would make him unhappy should she decide to go back to England. Caleb would surely go where she went because they belonged to each other but the time would come where he would realize that she had deliberately turned her back on his people, and not only his family but also his inheritance. What would he think of her then?

She stared ahead at the sweeping lawn and flowerbeds on which the sprinklers were trained with the suns fierce heat penetrating through. Of course they could go home and arrange a trip in the not so distant future, she thought musingly, but was that fair? What would Caleb remember of his grandfather? Wouldn't it be harder for him every time? Links made, than cut off, and Caleb would find himself torn between two families not to mentions two countries. And if she were to ask him at this very instant in time whether he wanted to go back or stay, Rukia knew which he would choose. It wasn't only the thrill of a new environment or for that matter, horse riding. She knew it went deeper than these new excitements. She recalled a saying, that summed the situation nicely, and that was 'to the manner born'. Caleb seemed to instinctively know that he belonged here. Look at the way he just seemed to accept everything given to him here and that to without question, and the way he had ordered Ima this morning, frighteningly reminding her of his uncle. And last but not the least, how he had instantly gotten attached to his uncle. The Caleb she knew was hardly comfortable with other male strangers or new acquaintances but it was clearly there for all to see the trust in Caleb's eyes for Ichigo Kurosaki. Now she only prayed to whatever higher power was there that Caleb won't one day come up to her and say 'I wanna be just like Uncle Ichigo when I grow up'.

Besides Caleb's choice of home, there was the undeniable fact that Hisana would also want her son to live in an environment where he belonged. Rukia gave a deep sigh. As for her, she couldn't see herself as a lady of leisure for one thing, and she certainly couldn't see a cordial relationship blooming between a certain someone with orange hair and herself. All she could now hope for was that Kurosaki would take himself off to attend to their family business ties overseas while she was here. As for the future, perhaps she could get a job teaching English at one of the private schools while Caleb attended his. She would, of course personally see to it that Caleb gets to continue his own English lessons besides learning the local language.

She wondered how Kurosaki would react to her decision to stay longer with Caleb. And what if he also decided to stay home with his nephew and father? Did he even know that his father had made such an offer to her? Perhaps Isshin was right and that their acquaintance would improve as time when by, however dim the prospect appeared to be right now. At that instant a maid came over to clear the table and also convey Isshin's request for her to him join him for lunch at midday. She of course, sent her thanks and acceptance.

Now that she had the rest of the morning to herself, she decided to seek out the fountain she had seen from her bedroom and also show '_herself_' around the grounds. That aspect really made her feel like a third-wheel and an interloper in all this.

She eventually found the fountain behind a screen of shrubbery that formed a dark green shaded area for its setting. The fountain itself was designed to shoot out water high enough, which explained how she had seen it from her balcony, to let the sun's rays reflect on them creating a crystal-like effect. Rukia settled down on a stone seat under the large canopy tree in front of the fountain, watching the water cascade as it was spouted out in a plume of sparkling droplets. She sat entranced and felt that she would never tire of the display, but after a while her thoughts returned to her earlier ponderings of the future. There was a lot to do now that she had made up her mind about staying. For starters, she would have to write to the school and send her notice, and inform Caleb's daycare about his absences.

Of course, she would have to go back and see to the packing at home, and what was she to do about the house? What if things didn't work out, then where would she be then? Accommodations were not all that simple to obtain, but if Caleb was not going to return with her she would not want a place as big as their present one. Rukia bit her lips at the thought of living there without him. No! She wouldn't. It would bring to many memory of him there.

She suddenly felt breathless as she realized where her thoughts were taking her. It was as if she knew what would really happen. Caleb would stay…and she would go. Not as yet, of course, but at some time in the future. There will come a time when her influence over Caleb would lessen and he would become more independent. That would be the time for her to return home…without him. But for now she would stay with him and make the most of her little family before they separated. She would leave the house as it is because even if she won't have a job to go back to, at least she will have somewhere to live while she sorted herself out. When she did manage to get a job she would find a flat for herself near her work. Beyond that, she didn't want to contemplate. It was going to be hard for her to start again and learn to think singularly and not plurally---not to mention the loneliness that this state would bring.

She got up abruptly and moved away from the fountain, the captivating scene not holding the same attraction it once had. She moved on through the landscaped garden with a heavy heart, scarcely appreciating the view around her. Rukia followed a path along the trees and flowers towards what she hoped was the location the maid had given her to go for lunch. She eventually got there and was pleasantly surprised to see a large swimming pool located in front of a wooden patio. This place was like a mini paradise, she though as she approached the decking.

Isshin was seated under a large parasol over the table that gave him ample protection from the fierce mid-day sun. He rose from his cane chair when he saw her approach drawing a chair for Rukia. She briefly wondered if his son ever showed such courtesy towards her kind too. Isshin surely appeared fresher and well rested since yesterday, and his enthusiastic greeting reflected his mood as well. "Ohaiyou, Rukia _chan_. I was beginning to think that maybe you had found a more pleasanter task to occupy yourself with than to keep an old man company while he rumbled on his non-sense", he joked. Rukia was momentarily taken aback by his cheerful manner but recovered quickly to reply with her own smile. It was good to see him so happy; it almost made her not regret bumping into Ichigo Kurosaki the first time. _Almost_.

"Of course not, Isshin _san._ You needn't think I'd bail out. After all, the smell and taste of good food, to someone as hungry as me, is always a good enough motivation and distraction that helps tolerate certain situations better", she joked back, regretting it the next instant, hoping he wasn't offended by her weird sense of humor. But she relaxed when she saw Isshin throw his head back and bark out a laugh at her reply to his joke.

"Quite right there, my child, as I too have found an unlikely hero in good food when the situation calls for it" wide grin plastered on his face, "And now that we really know why you are here, shall we see to your intentions", he said while indicating towards the meal laid out on the table.

The delicious lunch passed on amicably between the two, and once that was over, they were served with a cool icy lemonade drink to counter the heat around. Sitting there in the comfortable silence, Rukia began to wonder what her life would have been like if she had a father like Isshin, or what type of a relationship she would have had with her father if she had one. She hoped Ichigo knew and realized how lucky he was to have him.

"It will be good for Kaien to meet Shiro", Isshin commented after a while, and Rukia wondered if he was apologizing for his son's high-handedness last night. "Our nearest neighbor is still some distance from here and Shiro has had to amuse himself", he told her. Rukia thought about the language problem, but supposed that children that their own language and would find a way to communicate with each other. Isshin caught her look of uncertainty and smiled.

"Shiro's mother is also English", he said. "It seems that my Kaien wasn't the only one with a fondness for an English rose". Rukia's surprise was tinged with a sort of relief at knowing that a fellow countrywoman lived not so far away from here. It made her feel less of an alien and hoped to meet her in the near future. "I will see that you make her acquaintance soon", promised Isshin, who seemed to have a knack for picking up Rukia's thoughts.

"I would like that very much", she replied with a grateful smile. "Has she lived here long?" she asked.

"Liz moved to Karakura after her marriage to Uryu six years ago but she has been living in Japan for more than ten years". Isshin's eyes took a slightly bleak look as he continued. "The Ishida family has been with us for many years. His father was working for me too, and like Uryu and Ichigo, we were friends as well. Our children have grown up together through the years, and so it is good that Kaien's son should grow up with Shiro". That was all that was said, yet Rukia knew that he derived much satisfaction and comfort at the thought of Caleb and Shiro meeting today.

::

An eager yet slightly tired Caleb sought Rukia out just after six, full of the days happenings, and for once, much to Rukia relief, his conversation was not centered around his uncle or ponies he had promised him, but on his new found-friend Shiro Ishida.

"He's younger than me mum," he said happily, as if that part really pleased him. "But he can ride horses all on his own," he intoned rather flatly. "He can't talk as well as I can", he tacked on.

"You mean he doesn't speak English as well as you do", she correctly gently. "But you don't speak Japanese and I assume he does right, so you are even, aren't you?" Caleb nodded thoughtfully, and then he looked up at her.

"He calls his mum, _Okaasan", _he commented, and his expressive eyebrows rose up as a thought occurred to him. "I will call you _okaasan_, too ma", he stated gravely.

Rukia's heart tightened at that, but she replied evenly enough. "All right, love", and she piloted him to the bathroom to get him ready for bed.

"He's coming over here tomorrow", he said, as he stifled a yawn.

"Oh, that's good", she replied absently as she gathered his clothes, wondering what facilities there were for washing. His clothes needed some very hard scrubbing. it was during this inspection that she noticed the large tear in his shirt, a new one just bought before their trip here.

"Oh, Caleb! How did you manage to get this in your shirt", she asked in a defeated tone.

Scrubbing himself dry with an over sized towel that completed covered his small body, Caleb looked over the top of the material at her and gave her an indignant look. "Uncle Ichigo and everyone here call me Kaien", he complained "I don't like Caleb", he told her with an air of haughtiness. His eyes then settled on the shirt. "We climbed trees", he said as if that explained everything, which it did to Rukia, but still……

"I hope Shiro didn't tears his clothes as well", she commented, thinking it would hardly be a good basis to form a friendly relationship with Shiro mother if she thought Caleb was a hooligan-type leading her son into scrapes.

"Of course not", he replied. "He knew the tree and the way up it, I got stuck on the branch, but I know the way one", he finished satisfactorily.

As Rukia tucked him up and bent to give him a kiss on his soap-scented forehead, he gave her a tired hug and a sleepy smile, "Goodnight, _okaasan_", he murmured before falling asleep in an instant. As Rukia looked down at her son, she felt infinitely sad. In a way she had lost him already; sooner than she had anticipated. Things were changing at a rate that took her breath away. He was now Kaien, and she was now his _okaasan_, and signs of changes were already showing in the small boy she knew so well. She sat beside his sleeping form and her gaze lingered on his chubby cheeks and incredibly long eyelashes. She brushed his blue-black hair, fluffy now after his bath.

"Don't grow up like your Uncle Ichigo", she whispered softly. "Don't be proud and cold, but kind and considerate like your grandfather and Hisana mama".

She made her way back to her room dejectedly, now preparing to attend to her own affairs. She made her way to the closet to pick out something suitable for dinner and thankful to be doing something that would keep her mind off her miserable musings. _What to wear_? Rukia skimmed through her small amount of clothing until she stopped at what she was looking for. A dark purple silk chiffon wrap-around dress with the tie coming around just below her breasts, and reaching down to her knees. The material hugged then flowed over her body like liquid. That will have to do for an evening with the Kurosaki's. The dress had seen too many dinners and evening events but was still in good form and one of her all time favorites.

Rukia was about to head to the bathroom when she heard a sharp tap on her door. It was not time for dinner, there was an hour and a half left, who would it be?

On opening the door she was surprised to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing there with a bundle of dresses over one arm, and she watched in bewilderment as he swept into her room without her permission and laid the dresses on her bed. "I think you will find these your size", he said crisply, adding with an offhanded shrug "if not, then you must blame Sumi".

Rukia blinked and stared from him to the dresses, spread out on her bed for her approval, and back at Kurosaki, wanting an explanation. She had not failed to notice they were all evening gowns.

He crocked his haughty head towards the dresses. "With my father's compliments", he answered brusquely.

Rukia's brows lifted a fraction before the implications got through. This was Kurosaki's way of making her feel like the disgrace he had thought she was, especially after last night's mistake. She knew Isshin would never embarrass her in this way. "Please thank him for me", she said stiffly as her face heated up with the fury building inside her. "But I'm afraid I will have no use for them".

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at this simple statement.

"I had already apologized for not dressing up for dinner as I hadn't realized the norm of this household", she said staring dead on into his eyes. "_You_ needn't worry because I do possess a few dresses which are very much suitable for your family dinners. Not as elegant as those, but appropriate, I assure you Mr. Kurosaki". Rukia watched as his lipped tightened and guessed at the thoughts going on behind the smoldering eyes. Suitable for her but not for the Kurosaki's.

Ichigo was having a hard time keeping his temper in control because of her defiant tone, and she even that the nerve to looking at him as if he was the unprincipled one here. And gods, she even looked angry and ready to burst. Whatever. Ichigo shrugged his powerful shoulders. "As you wish", he said curtly. "We have visitors for dinner today", he said coldly. "You wouldn't want to disappoint my father, would you".

It was not a question but a statement and she knew he was hinting at more than what he was saying, and she felt her temper go higher causing her face to go red with rage. "Somehow I don't think he will be", she replied bitterly. He could think whatever he wanted of that!

Ichigo's lips thinned for a second before he gave a very unpleasant smile. "Yes, you have surely made your mark there, but don't be too sure of yourself. You may be at my father's house, but it is me you will eventually deal with. It will do you much good to remember that", he bit out.

Rukia paled and felt as if he had dealt her a swift blow across the face. Here it was. The masks were finally off and he was now showing her what he had held back on since he had overheard Renji that night. Kurosaki was handing out a warning for her to watch her steps because even if his father had taken a liking to her, it was Ichigo Kurosaki's goodwill that mattered if she hoped to get any financial hand outs from this whole affair. He didn't need to say it in so many work, it was there in the way he had always looked at her since that night. She knew he didn't have a good opinion of her, but his scornful condemnation was completely unjustified. And now, even if it was her strongest urge to show him that she wasn't interested in any financial gains by taking Caleb with her on the next flight home, she couldn't because she had to think of Caleb and a very kind hearted old man for whom they were here for. Ichigo Kurosaki could go to hell for all she cared, and now that she had seen what his opinions of her were, she wasn't going to waste her time and effort into finding a way to clear or justify herself for his sake. She wasn't going to let someone like him make her feel guilty of something that was done with no ill intentions.

Rukia's white face and bleak expression was not lost on Ichigo, who took it as a sigh of surrender and acceptance to his opinion. "You will please wear one of the dresses provided", he said curtly.

It took Rukia a few seconds to recover from the dictatorial statement, or rather order. His hands were on the handles of the door when she managed to gasp out a reply in an outraged voice. "I will not", making him pause at the door and look back at her with a slightly surprised expression, because that's what it really was. "As you say, the choice is mine", her sparkling rage-filled eyes swept towards the dresses on the bed. "Even if I hadn't anything to wear, I wouldn't wear those!" She glared back at him now standing stiffly by the door. "You should have asked me my opinion on the matter before you went around buying things for me, Mr. Kurosaki. Not even one of these dresses is to my liking", she finished, and turning her back to him, she willed him to leave her be. Gods, she felt sick of this confrontation, of how she was losing her cool and of the man standing in her room. "Thank you anyway, for the thought", she said in a low voice that echoed her bitterness, before continuing with a sarcastic tone, "Don't worry, I will not disgrace your family dinner, _Mr. Kurosaki_".

"Fine", answered Ichigo in a savage voice. She was really pissing him off, first with her defiant attitude and then with the '_Mr. Kurosaki'._ If he stayed here another moment he wasn't sure what he would do to her.

The next moment Rukia heard the door close with a force that showed his fury at not getting his way, maybe for the first time. "Uncle Jackass", Rukia voiced immaturely but hoped he heard it. _Urgh_. She needed to control herself and appear cool and indifferent towards Kurosaki from now on. Her eyes landed on the dresses on the bed and she felt the distinct urge to toss them all out the window. "Jerk". She couldn't throw them out so she found great satisfaction at flinging them on the floor and glared at them as if she was looking at the infuriating face of Ichigo Kurosaki.

She hated to admit it, but they did look beautiful and more elegant compared to her own dress. The colors of the gossamer materials looked lovely and by what she could see, the size was just right for her. A glance at the label also confirmed they were original models and cost more than what she would have ever thought wise to spend her money on. But no matter how appealing, the thought that it was bought by _him_ took away all her desire to put them on and see how they looked on her. She was going to return them one way or another.

With that, she made her way to the bathroom hoping to get rid of her sour mood with a soothing bath.

When she immerged from the bath some half an hour later, she was more at ease and cool-headed. She made her way to Caleb's room to check on him. Ima was again there, now collecting his dirty clothes from the bathroom. "Oh, Ima_, _I can do his laundry if you'd just tell me where to wash", she said, not wanting to have an old woman struggle with the grubby stains on his clothes.

"Don't worry, Rukia _san,_ Sumi will handle all the washing, including yours". At the mention of the familiar name Rukia remembered the dresses in her room.

"Er, Ima…would you please come to my room for a moment? There is something I need you to do for me".

In Rukia's room, she handed the dresses to Ima. "Could please take those back to..er…Ichigo, and also thank Sumi for picking them out for me? I have already found something to wear tonight and don't need these", adding with an after thought, she continued, "tell her she has wonderful taste in clothes".

"Sumi? But all she did was iron the dresses. It was Ichigo _sama_ who brought the dresses to her to neaten them for you".

_What!?_

"Oh…er..well, please give them back to him for me, ok". _And tell him to wear it himself!_

"Very well, Rukia _san_…Goodnight". She said with a bow and left.

_Sigh!_ Now, to get ready for dinner. Her intuitions were already giving her unfavorable vides. _Wonder who the guests are,_ she thought without must enthusiasm.

* * *

**AN: Yah...wonder who the guests are;) So what do you think? This chapter took me longer to complete because I had included a few difficult moments which I need your views on. The hair tie incident has my doubts all over it. Writing 'hinty' moments for IchiRuki might just be my weakness in this story so if there are any experienced writers wanting to lend their talent, i would gladly accept. but for now do let me know wat you thought about this chapter. i won't start another chapter until i know i'm on the right track, because from now on i wanna put in more of these 'moments', especially Ichigo's relapses and his forced determination to be angry and hateful towards Rukia.**

**So Review Please and I'm also open to suggestions to fluffy and pervy moments, just PM me on this one!!**

**Till the next chapter :)**


	6. Marry Her

**Changing Lives and Roles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all its characters belong to Kubo Tite.

**Beta: **Supa _Kakkoi - **DeepWaterBlack**_. Thanks so much for your editing, and improving the story, bringing it to reading standard!

**AN: **_Arigato_ to all readers, reviewers, and people who added the story to alert and favourite.

_Gomen nasaii_ for the very late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 6: Marry Her**

Rukia gave herself one last look in the mirror before going down to dinner. Even she had to admit that she was more than _just_ suitably dressed for dinner tonight, the thought giving her recently fading confidence the much-needed boost that had been lacking since she had arrived. Coupled with what had occurred between Ichigo and herself earlier made her feel more at ease and self-assured of her situation. Rukia wanted to make it clear to Ichigo that he may have some say in certain things concerning Caleb, but when it came to her, she was not going to tolerate being tyrannized by his controlling personality.

The whole confrontation had infuriated and disgusted her at first, but after a while it seemed like (even though she didn't want it to be), a tiny battle with a favourable ending. Rukia had never in her adult life, been in a situation that called for her to impose on people. Her quietness was not a sign of submission or acceptance but of patience, and if this patience ran out, then her temper would blow off to make up for all the tolerance she may have had to endure before. It had felt good to defy Ichigo and stand up for herself earlier when he had dared to tell her what to wear. The way things had been slipping out of her control recently; she was beginning to doubt her own self and strength. Ichigo had made so many decisions on events surrounding her that, for a while, she wondered what had happened to the independent and strong willed woman she knew herself to be. No matter how small the confrontation, the argument with Ichigo had assured Rukia (and she hope showed Ichigo) that if called upon, she would not let him browbeat her into something that she knew was unacceptable.

While dressing, she had let the tiny victory flow around in her head, and had put some extra effort into making herself look more presentable than she would normally allow herself. She wanted Ichigo to see that she didn't need expensive clothes to make her worthy to dine with him. The purple dress, which she had thought, was too short, was actually knee length, and clung to her modest curves beautifully. The capped sleeves came out just an inch from the shoulders and the v of the neck allowed just a small peek at the soft swells of her breasts showing the barest hint of cleavage. Her locket was nestled at the centre of her bosom accentuating the dip of the neckline. Her long raven black tresses had nicely covered the area of her back exposed by the dress' design. Rukia applied a light foundation cream on her face, mascara, and rosy lipstick. The result had impressed her greatly and produced a feeling of self-satisfaction and feminine confidence. _Seriously, what girl wouldn't feel good when she's feeling beautiful? _

Her intentions were not to attract or even to impress anyone; it was to prove a certain 'someone' WRONG.

So wrapped she was in confronting Ichigo that she had completely forgotten she was not supposed to care about what he thought of her. All she wanted was to show that she was not a submissive fool who thought herself inferior to him, like he wanted her to feel.

With a mischievous wink at her reflection in the mirror, she left for dinner with her head held high, ready to confront the local 'Neanderthals' hateful attitude towards her.

::

The lounge was empty when Rukia arrived, but the voices coming from the patio outside definitely confirmed they had visitors (she wasn't about to believe anything Ichigo told her). She was able to make out Isshin's softly spoken Japanese dialogues and Ichigo's deep answering tone, which sounded lazy and slightly amused. A feminine giggle told Rukia that at least one of the guests was female. She hoped it was Shiro's mum. Besides the maids, the Kurosaki household was seriously lacking in some much needed female presence. Or, maybe she simply wanted to be around someone who wasn't actually trying to change and control her life here.

She decided not to go out to join everyone but stay in the lounge and wait. The fact that a tray of drinks had been laid out told her they would soon gather inside for a customary drink before dinner. Rukia filled in the waiting time examining the room and its decorations. There were paintings, carvings, and small exquisite pieces of pottery all around. She picked one up and studied the intricate designs etched on it...

"Ah, Rukia-_chan_!". Isshin's sudden presence nearly had her dropping the pottery, but she held on tight and turned to greet everyone. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting for long, child?" he enquired and gave her, what she could make out, an appreciative look at her. At least he was pleased with her appearance, and Rukia felt even more up lifted by this gesture.

The girl beside Isshin favoured Rukia with a critical inspection. Her beautiful grey eyes not reflecting the smile on her full red lips, and this Rukia duly noted. Rukia's hope to find a new friend in their guest was waning already. She kept her attention on the pretty girl in front of her, not quite ready to meet the disapproving gaze of an uncle who she could feel was already burning a large hole on her forehead.

"This here is Orihime Inoue, Rukia-_chan_", Isshin initiated.

"Konnichiwa", was the only word the girl uttered with a slight bow, and extended her well-manicured hands towards Rukia.

It was not until Rukia held her hand out to shake the slim ones of Orihime Inoue that she realized she was still holding the pottery piece. Rukia hastily replacing it back and she accepted the proffered hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Inoue", Rukia smiled softly, still hoping to at least have a friendly companion for the evening. But it seemed that hope was lightly wasted as the woman again gave Rukia a once over then a curt nod before turning to the two men behind her. _Well, so much for making friends, _Rukia thought dejectedly.

Rukia followed Orihime Inoue's gaze and unfortunately caught a pair of smouldering ambers with her violets. Her earlier psyched up confidence, feeling so beautiful and happy went nearly leaping out the window as she caught Ichigo's intense orbs sweeping over her form from head to toe. She could have sworn she saw his Adam's apple bobbed the same time she gulped down the lump in her throat. Rukia could not fathom why that one look had made her toes curl and heart beat nervously. All she wanted to do was to look away, but she held on and stared right back, unconsciously tilting her chin up in a gesture, which could only be termed as defiant!

She concluded, while in the midst of being introduced to Orihime's father, Hiko Inoue, that Ichigo was most probably really angry with her for not listening to him, and the malice in his deep appraising gaze was missing because he was around guests.

But oh... how wrong she was.

::

Before coming down to greet the Inoue's, Ichigo had to take some time to compose himself after his confrontation with _that onna._

How dare she defy him!

She should be grateful he was even letting her stay here, amongst his people, _with Kaien_. She had no right to raise her voice or head at him knowing how deceitful she really was. _Why was she still pretending, _was the question that was bugging him now._ Why was she still pretending to be the respectable, well-mannered and unpretentious person she had painted herself to be in the beginning, when he had made it clear he knew what she wanted? _Ichigo's scowl had deepened at the same rate as his anger and confusion. _Naiya? _What is she waiting for? It was fucking aggravating to look at her (an _onna _possessing such innocent eyes) and _not_ being able to see the real her. The her that was a scheming lair! He had expected her to be more respectful, meek or submissive towards him, especially after he had already told her it would be his goodwill that would count in the end. But instead, Rukia had been so angry that he was certain if the _onna _had been arm's length of him, she would have surely slapped him for ordering her to wear the dresses he had purchased. Every time…every time he came out and showed his disgust to her, looking into her violet, _bloody violet_, orbs only made him feel as if he was the one who was wrong in taunting and hurting her with his harsh words.

To further feed Ichigo's frustrations this morning, Kaien had insisted on going to see his mum before meeting Shiro. The way she had gazed at his nephew had reminded him of the way he had been looked at by his beloved _okasan_ so many years ago. If it wasn't for the years of practice and a reminder that he would never again get to see such affections directed at him, Ichigo would have...fucking smiled!

How could the fake Rukia-okasan managed to twist such genuine emotions into her facial expressions? Ichigo remembered taking off the moment Kaien had stopped talking, not waiting to hear her response. Now he was getting all confused on what to think about the _onna_. Was he wrong in assuming such things?

No!

The simple fact was that she had lied to him, and what other reasons apart from money, would she have to make such false implications. He would have to…_review_ things much closely and try to determine her real motives.

With his recent train of thoughts, Ichigo made his way down to the lounge to meet up with Hiko and Orihime. Talking to Hiko had been interesting. It had revolved around his business ventures and recent successes, but trying to converse with his daughter seemed like he was dealing with a project that was doomed for failure. In the end he had left it to Orihime to fill him in on what she had been up to since the last time they had met each other. Ichigo fixed a laid back expression on his face to make it seem like he was listening to her while throwing in his half-assed responses and chuckles at appropriate intervals.

Ichigo, even though surrounded by such chatty people, for some unknown reason felt slightly..._very slightly_ anxious and isolated. What he had been wondering was; if the _onna_ would get back to her senses, realize her mistake in trying to fight him, and wear the damn dresses he had given.

His question had been answered the moment they had all entered the lounge.

The deep conversation he was having with Hiko came to an abrupt halt when his eyes landed on the infuriating _onna's _back. Thinking back, he wouldn't be able to recall what exactly he was discussing with Hiko. Within the time they had entered, to when his father interrupted her, the involuntary and annoying part of Ichigo's brain had already memorized her figure: From the shiny, inky purple black hair (which wasn't doing any good at hiding her pale slender bare back), to her curvy bottoms (which were accentuated even more by the gliding material of her dress) attached to a surprisingly long pair of legs. But even with those shapely legs, the _onna_ seemed so..._so petite_!

When she had turned to his father, Ichigo caught his breath! The violet irises of her eyes were even more prominent due to the blackness lining her eyelids, and more alluring than when he had first seen them. His gaze trailed from the mysterious-looking orbs, to her tiny nose, smiling full lips, and slender unmarred throat. Lowering still to her neck and straight down to her locket that was resting slightly above (equally captivating) cleavage.

_It's good to study ones opponent thoroughly, to determine his/her next move. To remove potential threat, one had to be meticulous with details of one's supposed threat!_

Ichigo rationalized and defended himself with these words over and over in his head as he watched _her_ move with the grace and confidence, which had been missing (ignored) before now, as she was introduced to Orihime first, then Hiko.

"It's good to meet you at last, Rukia-_san, _especially after hearing Isshin mention his newly discovered family on the phone every time I'd call for the past week or so", Hiko intoned in a friendly tone, while giving her a slight bow and a hand shake. Hiko Inoue reminded her of Isshin; both had a friendly and paternal aura around them that would relax anyone in their company. Rukia was just simply grateful to be around people who accepted and received her in such welcoming manner. This would help her cope with her decision to stay here longer, and it was definitely helping fan on and encourage her good mood she had acquired before this meeting which had earlier diminished some when she had accidentally encountered Ichigo's heated gaze. _Whatever that was for!_

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Inoue", Rukia replied, with equal friendliness reflecting in her eyes, and in her captivating smile. A warmth that had made even Hiko pause as he witnessed the twinkling shine in her beautiful irises. She was of course, completely oblivious to Hiko's reaction, Orihime's calculating gaze, and 'someone else's' quickening breath.

"_Ara_, Rukia-_san, _you seem to have the most unique pair of eyes I've seen", Hiko couldn't help compliment, "I must introduce you to my son, Ha—"

"The food will cool if we don't hurry with the drinks now", Ichigo interjected in an aggravated tone before Hiko could finish.

"_Hai_, I think this introduction has taken too long", Orihime whined. "And _otousan,_ you should stop trying to hook _niisan_ with everyone and anyone you meet, he wouldn't appreciate it", she pointed out while giving Rukia a subtle 'she's so plain' look. _She's not worth it; she's not worth it..._ Rukia chanted in her head, while trying to suppress an inexplicable desire to haul a fist on the pretty face.

Well, at least this evening's company was fairly divided, she thought with sarcastic humour.

_On my right, I have group 'Old people are nice and tolerant', and on my left is group 'Treat Rukia like the annoyance that she is'._

"Ichigo, don't interrupt your elders. Orihime-_chan_ 'patience is a virtue', and..." Isshin switched his light scolding from the two to Hiko "Hiko! While I agree that Rukia _chan _has beautiful eyes, I would appreciate very much if you could refrain from trying to force the child into being part of your overly eager wish to be an _Ojiisan_, like me. You should just admit it, I've beaten you to the chase", Isshin finished with a smug smirk on his face.

Hiko only harrumphed a grunt while pretending to act like a child pouting for a candy not allowed. Rukia was doing her best not to snicker while watching the two 'adults' exchange more light banters, and while she succeeded in doing so, she could not prevent her face from turning pink from the effort it took to stop herself. This means of entertainment continued to the drinks where Rukia found out more about the Inoue's. And, it was not surprising to find that Isshin and Hiko were best buddies since their 'diaper' years.

They stayed in the lounge room for a couple more minutes conversing on light matters and finishing off their drinks. There was no exchange of words between Rukia and Orihime but the latter was more concerned with the younger Kurosaki, who was seemingly blocking everyone else's existence in the room. Rukia decided to leave the two alone as neither appeared to want to involve her in their conversation, so she was left with either talking or just listening to Isshin and Hiko. It was slightly discerning to have Ichigo shooting occasional glances towards her during this time, and the discomfort of having him in the same room increased even more when she saw Ichigo pick the piece of pottery she had handled earlier. He studied it for a few seconds, and move it from the position she had left it, to what she noticed with no little chagrin was its original position on a same antique table. It was done in an almost absentminded way, yet Rukia was sure that here again he was underlying her 'inferior' position in his house. _She would look but not touch,_ was the message her highly sensitive feelings deduced from his actions.

Ichigo _had _been unintentional in his move. He only wanted to see what _she_ had been looking at so keenly before and also wanted to have something to distract him, because even when he had been talking (half listening) to Orihime, he still couldn't stop himself from looking in her direction. The reason? – Quite unknown to Ichigo! But just like before, he told himself that he was only being careful given the _onna's _true nature and all. He immediately recognized the pottery as one from the set his _okasan_ had always liked collecting. Although he knew it was hers, he had never really taken time to see for himself what was so fascinating about them. Ichigo had only held it for a while before he felt the _onna_ look at him. He immediately placed it where he had always seen it on the table, and suggested they move to the dining room for their meal. Ichigo was completely unprepared for the mysteriously inviting scent entering his nose as Rukia walked by him to go out.

It would take him all night, and probably tomorrow morning was well, to finally manage to identify what exactly the scent was.

For Rukia it was a pleasant enough meal, not counting the times she was being deliberately ignored (by Ichigo) or overshadowed (by Orihime) even with a frowning Isshin trying to convey his silent warnings. Things continued with the same pattern when they all retired to the lounge once more. Orihime quickly led Ichigo slightly away from the rest of the people to take up space beside the fireplace, which only allowed for two while Isshin, Hiko and Rukia sat on separate couches in a circle with a low table in the centre. To Rukia's utter dismay, she realized she was facing the couple sitting within hearing distance. It wasn't hard for her to ignore them when she was so thoroughly amused by the older men in her company. They had engaged her in all sorts of discussions ranging from art, politics, and her occupation…even Isshin and Hiko's adventures when they were (much) younger. Rukia was glad she was well informed on various subjects, and able to hold her own when talking to such accomplished personalities. Her respect for the two men had grown since, especially when she could see how they had humbled themselves and listened to her opinions all throughout. Their discussions were quite stimulating, and had even caught Ichigo's attention from time to time, but not his contribution.

When the subject of the discovery of Kaien's son was once again brought up, it obviously had Ichigo talking to both Isshin and Hiko about it, but once this matter was exhausted, the conversation turned to other things. Rukia for one was distinctly relieved to have the subject dropped, and was sure that she wasn't the only one who felt that way. Orihime was reticent on this discussion and going by her earlier animated conversation with Ichigo, this lapse was noticeable, to Rukia at least.

Now that the subject of Kaien's discovery had stopped, Orihime reverted back to her earlier sparkling form and concentrated on Ichigo once again. A maid came in to serve tea and whatever drinks others preferred, and Rukia was left to sit quietly and sipping on her strawberry tea. As far as Orihime and Ichigo were concerned she might not have been present at all, she thought with a wry inward smile. No sooner was the thought completed when Ichigo suddenly turned towards her and asked her if she swam. Rukia was slightly confused for a second or two as the question had taken her unaware, and she had nearly asked if he really was talking to her, but she replied politely enough saying she did swim. Swimming was about the only sports she was rather good, she was an avid supporter of soccer like her son when it came to watching sports. Watching a tournament together was one of their many things Rukia and Caleb had done together, as one of their mother-son bonding session, and it would get even more fun if their favourite teams played against each other.

"I'm not Olympic material", Orihime intoned in a high pitch voice when she saw Ichigo looking at Rukia much longer than necessary with a particular glint in his eyes as Rukia had seemed to have gone in her own reminiscing. "But I manage to enjoy myself", she said, giving Ichigo a sideway grin for his benefit only. Orihime was not going to let some plain English girl steal her spotlight with Ichigo. She had waited long enough already. She would not be beaten again.

"Good", replied Ichigo in a clipped tone, before looking back at Rukia. "We are planning a pool party this weekend. Kaien tells me he can be trusted to not sink," he added with a upward twist of amusement on his lips.

"That just about sums up his accomplishments in that line", Rukia replied with a soft smile on her lip. "He needs a lot more practice before I would let him in on his own".

Whether or not it was her protective attitude towards Caleb that suddenly turned what had been a conciliatory attempt on Ichigo's part back to hostility, Rukia did not know. She did know that the mention of Caleb had brought back Orihime's reticence, and Rukia was glad when she nimbly changed the conversation and spoke in low voice to Ichigo in Japanese.

Ichigo was trying really hard to forget the smile the _onna _had given only a few seconds ago while talking about Kaien which again reminded him of his _okasan_. _Kami sama_! Why did she have to be the one to do that? To remind him of the _good_ memories of his _okasan_ when the _onna_ was most probably faking it all. He did his best to immerse himself with what Orihime was talking about to get the smiling face off his mind.

Mean while, Rukia was getting a bit angry when she realised, more or less, that he had only talked to her to satisfy Isshin's silent reminder of his manners. If it weren't for Isshin and Hiko, Rukia would have gotten up and walked right out of the room. As it was, she had to amuse herself watching Orihime and Ichigo flirt, while trying to find a reasonable excuse to call it a night. Flirt? Rukia frowned. No, perhaps flirting was not the right word for Ichigo: teasing, perhaps? His usually stern face was slightly more relaxed and he even had a smile on his face. No. Not a smile, a smirk was what it was. She had only seen him smile at Caleb, and even that hadn't being to its full potential.

Her attention then focused on Orihime, engaged at that moment in gazing, with an awestruck light at Ichigo's amused eyes and her red lips pouting at something he had said. _There was no doubt that she was lovely_, thought Rukia, _and could afford to dress in a way that enhanced her looks_. Her dress was of a soft shade of pink, and the material being some kind of silk and fitted her slim body perfectly, especially around her big curves. She was probably in her mid twenties. Old enough, Rukia mused, to be married and with a family, common for rich families. But Orihime was not married, and there couldn't have been a short of applicants for her hand, not with those looks.

When she was sure Isshin and Hiko were still trying to decide which drink they wanted, her gaze turned to Ichigo. Was he the reason Orihime was still unmarried? He had mentioned something about disappointing his father. _Was it because he had failed to pop the question_? Gods! She needed to find a new hobby if she was actually sitting here and contemplating these two particular people. She didn't care whether they married or not. In her opinion, they'd do splendidly together, and if nothing else, at least one of their similarities was their dislike for her. But really, she was getting slightly sick of watching Orihime fawning over him, and his attention on her.

"Would you like a liqueur, Rukia-_chan_? Something common in England" asked Isshin gently, directly a furious look towards Ichigo. "I have imported some fine Sherry or maybe you'd prefer Bayleys", he added with a smile at her.

"No, thank you," replied Rukia. "I still have the delicious taste of the tea with me, anything else will spoil it," she smiled.

"Then I'll have more brought in for you", exclaimed Isshin gallantly.

"No, I've had ample. As a matter of fact I was wondering if I could be excused. I'm not used to late hours, you see", she tacked on hastily on seeing the look of consternation on both Isshin and Hiko, who had a slight frown on his face as he looked at his daughter.

Putting it like that, there was very little Isshin could do about it. His kindly eyes searched the candid violet ones, but there was nothing to suggest any ulterior motive behind her wish to retire. He gave her an indulgent smile. "Very well, child".

"I will have my son come to the party this weekend, and perhaps—"

"He might be busy with the new project he is handling. There is no need for him to come!" Ichigo interrupted, again with a slight eyebrow twitch, as Hiko mentioned his son.

"Of course he would be free; I'll make sure of it, Ichigo _kun_". Hiko replied with what he assumed was a reassurance to Ichigo. "Have a good night Rukia _chan. _I hope we meet again soon, child".

She was simply grateful for her release and gave both Isshin and Hiko a twinkling smile and a brief 'goodbye' to Orihime. She was a little surprised to see Ichigo stand from his seat to open the door for her. _At least he had some gentlemanly virtues left_, _even though he didn't want her to meet new people and make friends here_, she thought as she gave him a slight nod of thanks and left.

The calm she had forced upon herself in order to convince everyone her need for rest, completely evaporated leaving her feeling flat and numb inside. As she neared her room, she had a craving to go to the fountain outside. She could go out for a bit and come in without anyone knowing since they would all be busy with their respective companions. Rukia quickly turned and went out to the gardens and finally found her way to the bench she had taken before. As she sat there, her mind wondered back to the pool party this weekend. If Ichigo thought he was giving her a treat, or that she ought to appreciate such a consideration on his part- then he was way off the mark! Far from looking forward to it, she dreaded it. As for the sulky, big-bosom little lady- Rukia clenched her hands. Anyone would think she was a rival for Ichigo's affections the way she had treated Rukia all evening. Rukia hadn't missed this, she was only ignoring. She was getting even angrier as she now recalled the whole evening without interruptions and other presence. Orihime had continuously lapsed into her native language, in spite of Isshin's reminder to speak in English. Ichigo could have done something about it, but he had no wish to rectify, and had allowed Orihime to indulge in what could only be termed as an outright snub to Rukia's presence. Flittingly, she wondered how people could be like that. She wouldn't be able to be that rude even if she tried, or even if she had a good reason to do so. She wasn't used to this sort of treatment and wondered how she could handle it in the future.

Rukia tried to get all the unpleasant moments out of her head, and to relax into her peaceful surroundings. Slowly she did manage to gain that sense of peace as she sat watching the dancing droplets of the now pale blue water as it showered down from its propelling height. The fragrant perfume of numerous flowers wafted around her and she felt that she was in a place of enchantment. She could come here each night, she told herself, and whatever pinpricks the day had held, she was sure they would all be eased away in the midst of that silent magical atmosphere. She might have been a bit fanciful, but she had felt very close to Hisana here. As if she was pleased that Rukia had brought Caleb back to where he belonged, and no doubt his father would have felt the same way about things.

Once the Inoues had left, approximately half an hour after Rukia's leave, Isshin told his son to accompany him to his quarters to discuss a few things. Ichigo knew he would be getting an earful on his behaviour tonight. He just didn't know that the last thing on his father's agenda would leave him sleepless for many nights to come.

"I have been meaning to speak with you since you got back, but you seem to have perfected the art of evasion quite impressively", Isshin started with a serious tone as they made their way to the balcony of Isshin's room.

"I've just been busy with Kaien and business work, and it has only been two days, _otousan!_", Ichigo reasoned unconvincingly. He gave a tired sigh as he saw his father frowning. "Very well, what is it that you want to talk about that has you so—"

"Quite a lot of things, actually", Isshin cut in "For starters, why don't you finish the explanation you had been giving me on your involvement with the Yakuza group, Vizard". Damn! He knew he should have run to his room right after the guests left. It was very hard the first time he had been trying explain. "So?". Isshin asked impatiently.

"I...was away from home", Ichigo began uncomfortably, "and wanted to make sure you'd be ok, the business...and the house". He really hated to explain himself but he knew his father needed to know these kinds of things about him. "The 'group' is made of some of the most influential businessman in Karakura, all respectful people I assure you, and some other permanent members who keep a look out for families of the group members", Ichigo broke off, wanting to hear what his father thought.

"And let me guess, _you_ started this 'babysitting' club and are the leader as well", Isshin asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Uh...yes to the first, not completely to the second", Ichigo corrected. "Because I was away so much, we appointed a few more to head various...uh..divisions".

"What else does your group do besides shadowing people", Isshin asked, "Nothing bad or corrupt I'm hoping".

"Of course not. We only make sure our turf-..uh Karakura is safe for business deals and our families. We also look out for illegal activities which are usually ignored by the government's security systems".

"I just want to make sure it's all safe Ichigo, I can't afford to lose you, and now, we have more loved ones to look out for", Isshin stated patiently.

"If it wasn't safe for my family or if the group endangered lives, I would have ended it long ago, _otousan_", Ichigo reassured his father. "You can trust me on this. I was only acting on my desire to have you safe, but it seems, it is also helping in keeping the company and all the executives reassured and protected from other rival companies".

"I trust your judgement on this Ichigo; I just wanted to know what else you were involved in besides the family business. You have been away for too long, my _musukosan"._

"I know. But I'm not planning to go overseas. I think I'll be staying home for a while".

Mean while, Rukia had decided she had stayed out much longer than planned and made her way back to the house. The sound of voices stopped her in her tracks, as she was about to cross a short stretch of lawn between her and the villa. She stood still for a while to ascertain where the voices were coming from, and realized with dismay that it was Isshin and Ichigo, on a balcony, belonging to either one of them. She noticed Ichigo holding a glass in one hand, and hoped he hadn't just poured it now but was about to finish it. She could slip silently back to the garden and come back and openly cross the lawn towards them. She could make up an excuse for wanting to take a walk outside, but would not, she thought bitterly, be believed by Ichigo. He would be bound to wonder just how much of their conversation she had overhead. Just then, she had Isshin asked Ichigo something very personal for anyone else to hear, and to her dismay, they had decided to speak English.

"What happened to that _onna_ you had 'eloped' with after college, Ichigo"?

"We did not ELOPE!" Ichigo denied fervently. "We went to study together". Rukia was amazed and amused at trying to picture Ichigo in such a romantic position.

"You told me she was the reason you could not marry Orihime then, you had taken the girl with you overseas and even paid for her education at the university you were attending as well. Her parents had grudgingly approved of you, if I'm not mistaken, but you had taken off with her without their consent. You had only _told_ me about her and hadn't even waited for my approval. Now what do you call that?" Isshin asked.

"I...we weren't sure you'd approve, _otousan_. I..we thought you'd still go ahead with your plans to propose the deal with Hiko and want me to marry Orihime".

"You were right in thinking that. I wouldn't have approved then. But that's beside the point, I was expecting you to bring her with you...home, when you had returned for the short visit four years ago. Where is she now?" Isshin asked, completely unaware of the discomfort Rukia was having in listening in on such personal matters and more uncomfortable crouching down low on the small shrubbery just out of the lighted area on the lawn. It may have been amusing in the beginning but now she really didn't want to, intentionally or unintentionally, know about Ichigo's romantic link ups.

"It didn't work out. We decided to end it awhile back", Ichigo replied ambiguously.

"Oh? Then are you going to marry Orihime now?" Isshin asked in a completely serious tone

"NO! I still haven't changed my mind, _otousan,_ and am not likely to do so". Rukia bit her lips in indecision; if she was going to make a break she ought to do it now before anything else was said, but she did not move. The thought of Ichigo's all too discerning eyes held her utterly immobile.

"I'm not sorry of your decision" Isshin sighed slowly "I may have been blinded by my friendship to Hiko and the desire to see our families reunite before, but it has changed now. She is not right for you! Maybe she would have been once, but you have changed so much that she probably wouldn't be able to handle your temperament now. She's a pretty woman, of course, but when you've said that, you've said it all". Isshin stated.

Oh God! Rukia moaned inwardly. 'Please stop and go to sleep. Please!'

"But you must be firm about it. Do not encourage her. I realize it is not easy but you must make your intentions clear to her".

"I don't know what else to do, apart from what I have already done," Replied Ichigo, sounding bored with the subject. "She still clings to the outdated notion that I should honour the arrangement she had with Kaien".

Rukia suppressed a loud gasp at hearing this…the arrangement with Kaien?

Oh My God! Her breath came out slowly, as did the realization. Orihime was the girl Kaien had been engaged to! Little wonder she had not welcomed Rukia with open arms. And Kaien's son? Rukia wondered what her reaction would be to her Caleb. The likeness alone was surely a reason to make her resentful of the pair of them, even though Rukia was not his mother. She closed her eyes. Surely it was time they finished and went to bed. Not for the world would she reveal her presence, she was even afraid to move lest she gave away her position.

By now she was beginning to feel chilly, and knew her legs would soon start to complain at the stiff position she was trying to maintain in order to keep absolutely still. Isshin's next statement, however, took all thoughts of discomfort away and left her numb with shock.

"It's not Orihime I really wanted to talk about", said Isshin, just as Rukia thought they were about to go. "Although" Isshin continued thoughtfully, "I did need to know your intentions in that direction". There was a long pause after this, and then he added "I want you to seriously consider offering marriage to Rukia Kuchiki".

It was a huge wonder that Rukia's legs continued to support her, and she vaguely wondered why she did not just sink to the ground in a dead faint as her Victorian counterparts were said to have done with surprising ease, for far less reasons. There was no such merciful release for her, and she took the silence that followed this mind-boggling suggestion as a distinct proof that she wasn't the only one suffering from shock. She hadn't even realized she was waiting for Ichigo's reply...

* * *

**Glossary: **

_Kakkoi - _cool

_Musukosan_ – son

_Niisan/oniisan _– brother

_Okasan –_ mother

_Onna - _woman

_Otousan – _father

* * *

**This chapter was made even more presentable because of DeepWaterBlack, so we both would like to read plenty of reviews to know how you like the story so far, the improvements, etc. I'm still trying to decide whether I should start writing when the total review reaches 60 or 70. So you might have to wait for 1 month or 3:). I hope there aren't any die-hard fans of orihime reading this:( I might become a bit cruel later with her...sorry, but i needed someone to fill that character and i could only think of her.I'm not a fan as many would know(or already know) later**

**I would like to thank** Sam Matthews (sorry for the wait:),Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia, Ac-122 , Alyssa(Thanks so much for all your reviews), _DeepWaterBlack_ (I hope you still review;),Mipku,Ruki Jade,Khfan forlife, XLightningX, Sarah, Darklover, Maromi510

**Please do review...and thanks for reading;)**


	7. Yume

**Changing Lives and Roles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all it's characters mentioned in this story belong to Kubo Tite

**Beta: DeepWaterBlack**, Thanks for perfecting the story! Your ideas and editings have all been awesome and highly appreciated

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Thanks to all reviewers. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far

**LittleRuu: **I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm planning on a slapping scene sometime but not sure when. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chap...

**Jitchoo: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm looking forward to a longer one this time . I'm no pro, far from it, so I can't promise the 'progressive depth' bit. Will try though

**AC 122:** Glad you like the 'jealous monkey'. I'm planning on making him blow the roof with that particular emotion. Fingers crossed I'd be able to. Thanks for reviewing

**Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia: **Lovely pen-name . Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait

**Wickedsistah1024: **Thanks for all your reviews, they are all much appreciated. It's good to get reviews from other Ichiruki authors and more so when they like the story.

**RUKIJADE: **Thanks for the lovely review. Am sorry the story made you cry but I was also flattered that my words had that much impact *Sim-pats-herself-on-the-back*. I was worried the story would just be a series of words with no strength, so thanks for letting me know.

**Anne: **hehe, this chapter has his reply. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing

**Ej: **your wait is over... thanks for reviewing

**Lemonorangevanilladrops:** Very interesting name by the way. I'm glad you love the story and its characters. Thanks for reviewing

**StupidMe:** lol, but no Byakuya here. I could have made him Ichigo's brother and Hisana's man but I honestly can't see him as Ichigo's _younger_ bro. Thanks

**Rukes:** thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter as well

**Mipku**: Thanks for all your reviews. Glad you like the progress, although, I'm not sure what you mean by Rukia being abrupt . I can't really tell what about her is so. Let me know eh

**Vicodin: **thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter

**Darkestlight33: **all will be revealed in this chapter;) Glad you like a doubtful Ichigo

**Okamihana: **Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter will be as interesting for you to read. Thanks for the review

**Cima1305:** Glad you like the story. Sorry the story confused you. I actually thought I had made quite a foundation for Rukia's character. Anyways, i'm glad you mentioned it. For starters, it's only been a day since they arrived in karakura and Rukia is already insecure because of the Kurosaki grandeur, her not really being Kaiens mum and her ability to 'fully' provide for Kaien in the future now that she's seen how much Kurosaki's can give. To top that, she is still a bit guilty about lying to Ichigo, and he isn't helping with his overbearing self. My Rukia is very quiet, slightly reserved, very very **selfless **and motherly not to mention slightly insecure. She is dismayed with Kaien calling her mum in Japanese because she's seeing how Kaien prefers it to what they had before (their old selves). She doesn't stop him when he says that or when Ichigo takes him away because it will be selfish of her to do so when Kaien is happy with it and she isn't. So it's like this, if Kaien is happy and what he or Ichigo do are harmless for Kaien (and makes him happy) then she will let it be, forgoing how she wants things to be. She's not an imposing person so she doesn't go with Ichigo and Kaien since she is unwanted by Ichigo and uninvited by Kaien to go with them. And Ichigo is making her feel like the aunt that she is, not a mum, dampens her as well. She thinks that the changes in Kaien are more...ah, genetic or inherited, I guess. She is affected by the little things Kaien does (his current interests don't include her) but she does correct him if he misbehaves. But then again, he is just 4. I hope I explained well . If not, blame it on my English. Let me know how you like this chapter...

**Darklover: **thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. I hope that even if Isshin is not canon in this story, his attitude still match with the character I've made him into. Enjoy the chapter

**AvaLuna: **Many thanks for all your reviews. You've been with the story since the beginning and i really appreciate it. Do keep reviewing

**Maromi510: **Thanks for reviewing & enjoy this chapter

**Brainless1: **glad you like the story & thanks for reviewing

**Sam Matthews:** Thanks for reviewing and the correction. I've become 'comma happy' recently so I abuse it left right and centre . I'll defo be doing an overall editing of all chapters so your review will be very useful... (*Hopes DeepWaterBlack is reading this*)

* * *

**WARNING: Mature content ahead. Please do not read if you find sex scenes and crude language offensive. Remember this is an M rated story. Skip the the first 40ish lines if you don't want lime.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Yume_**

He was being bombarded with feelings and sensations long forgotten. These were sensations created by actions he had decided to forsake because at some point, they had become so mechanical, mediocre, monotonous, and tedious. These had been sensations he had thought had become dispensable and inconsequential in and for his life. But now...

Ichigo felt a sudden, unidentifiable urge and initiated the rhythmic pushing and pulling movements of his hips, and the occasional grinding. He was experiencing a phase of pleasure the cold-hearted man was vaguely familiar with, yet, had never fully comprehended. The tingling electric-fingerlike vibes running amok in his heated body spread through each and every vein, transferring the feelings of ecstasy and pleasure from the tips of his fingers, to the roots of every hair in his body, right down to the tips of his toes. When he thought that every cell of his body had been equally jammed with this mass of lust-inducing matter, it then proceeded to accumulate to gargantuan proportion in and around his painfully rigid manhood. To call it mind-blowing or astounding would be to put it _below _even the ranks of understatements of the world! If not, then an insult to what he was feeling.

It was simply indescribable!

And it was this feeling that successfully blocked out any sense of reality and realization in Ichigo's mind. He was too caught up in wanting to intensify and prolong the blissful state his body was in, so with his desire at the foremost, Ichigo began thrusting into the unbelievable-tight, moist heat with renewed vigour and without restraint. All his concentration was centred on the pleasurable hot feelings originating from their conjoined bodies and on his want to achieve the impending culmination of this act. There was nothing else that existed but the sense of flesh, the feeling of ecstasy in his body to the feeling of his hardening manhood accompanied by the tight coiling sensation at the pit of his lower abdomen.

He seemed so far gone that he probably didn't even know his own movements.

After few hard greedy thrusts, the sense of _feeling_ was slowly merged with the sense of _seeing_ how he was feeling…whatever he was feeling. With some effort, Ichigo lazily revealed his glazed amber orbs from behind heavy hooding lids and his eyes fell on his own body first, at the functions of his thighs, and then on his engorged sex as he drove in and withdrew from her body. The sight was an erotic fuel to the fires of desire, which was burning through him. Dimly, Ichigo could make out the deep throaty sounds he was making to express his pleasure. They were low grunts, groans, moans and slow hisses of breath, and at intervals, a name, which eluded his clouded mind.

Slightly more focused, he caught the hazy sight of her sex-drenched body to whatever part his field of vision allowed. Her left leg was looped over his right arm while her right leg was wrapped over his upper thigh. He did not slow his ministrations even when he realized he could not completely focus on her body as it appeared to be shrouded with a mist-like veil, or even the peculiarity of not hearing any other sounds besides his own.

With some effort, Ichigo slowly, _so very slowly_, opened his eyes wider to try and focus more on whom he was making love to with so much pent up passion. Yet still, the concealment of mist over her body did not dissipate. As he raised his amber orbs higher, Ichigo came across a mystifyingly familiar oval shaped golden locket. But even its familiarity was not enough to stop the quickening pace of his hips as he slammed into her, panting heavily due to the rhythm of their sex. He was too far-gone to think rationally, all he wanted was the sweet release that was fast approaching and yet eluding him. Before continuing to journey his eyes to finally look at the woman he was currently so intimate joined to, Ichigo closed his eyes briefly to relish the overwhelming lust coursing through him with every stroke he made.

This time, when he opened his eyes, Ichigo's breath hitched instantly as he caught himself looking into a pair of molten dark violet irises beneath him. Instinctively and unconsciously, Ichigo grinded his hips harder and groaned out loud at the sensation and the site of the _onna_ arching her upper body and throwing her head back, exposing her slender unmarked throat. '_Beautiful'_, said his lust-filled mind. '_Stop this. You shouldn't want this with her. You should not want _her_'_, said the fragile part of Ichigo's sanity. But it was just that... fragile, brittle and simply unconvincing. He stared at her face, not at all hindered like her lower body, and ground into her. He was close..._so close_!

And he was nearly there, nearly at the pinnacles he was working towards from the beginning. Ichigo was only a thrust or two away from achieving his much anticipated release when his eyes caught a glinting object to his left where his fingers were interlaced with hers. There, on his left hand was an unfamiliar object on his person...a golden band encircled on his ring finger. His eyes widened at the realization of its significance, and he turned his head to look at the _onna's_ hand. She had braced her left hand on the wall over her head to counter his forward thrusts.

It was all too much for him…

Her beautiful glowing face…her erotic posture…!

His incessant thrusting movement…his insatiable hunger…the combination of all these things and…! The golden band on her finger shining teasingly at him, Ichigo could not hold back any longer... "R-"

With a sudden jerk, Ichigo's eyes shot open and he found himself back in the darkness of his room, panting and sweating on his bed.

It took him a moment to gather his scattered thoughts. Ichigo stared blankly at the canopy of his bed, trying to understand the what, why and how of this crazy occurrence. There were some dreams people easily forgot as soon as they would awake from such state, and wouldn't be able to remember not matter how hard they tried. All that would be left is the feeling, which is either pleasant or unpleasant. And yet, there are some dreams which people would remember for years, either relishing in the feelings or curse at it. Remorsefully, Ichigo's dream fell in the latter category.

Even if certain 'parts' were hazy, the feelings still lingered to impede him from denying what he was dreaming. And if that wasn't proof enough, Ichigo had a very BIG and LEAKY reminder throbbing away impatiently under the sheets. '_Chikushou!'_. Now his minds eyes were seeing it all again. _Urgh! _

He dreamt…

He dreamt about making love…

**He dreamt about making love to Rukia Kuchiki!**

He dreamt about making love to Rukia Kuchiki who had supposedly turned Rukia Kurosaki, wife of Ichigo Kurosaki! This Ichigo Kurosaki who did not, and he _did not_, mind a tumble in the sheets with the _onna_ with lust-filled dark purple eyes! And that same bloody fucking Ichigo was responsible for the fucking painful hard-on _he_ was sporting at the moment! _'Fuck, Kurosaki! What the hell are you dreaming about'_, he cursed himself, throwing a pillow across the room in a fit of childish tantrum.

'_Why_?' He yelled in his head. '_Why her?'_

After contemplating on this question some more, Ichigo came up with a very logical explanation. This had nothing to do with him! Not one bit! It was his father's fault for mentioning marriage and _her _name in the same sentence!

Yes! Of course...

It was ENTIRELY _otousan's_ fault!

But right now, he was the one suffering, and _painfully_ so. And he absolutely refused to go to the shower and jerk off to a release he was denied in his dream. Ichigo just knew that if he did, he'd only have the _onna's_ face flashing in his mind. NO! That just is not acceptable. Belatedly, he remembered that in the dream, they were not here in this room but were at the Kurosaki mountain cabin. He remembered the blazing fire, which reflected on the rings they had on, the thick _futon_ in front of the fire, and the shower of snow outside the open door. _Kami-sama! _He could still _feel_ it all, and heck, he wondered if even cold showers would work to remove his current 'problem'. Growling loudly, he threw off the midnight black satin sheet off his nude form and stood up. May be he should start wearing _something_ to bed from now on, not that he'd dream of her again. Definitely not!

Looking down, Ichigo frowned when he saw his erection standing as ramrod straight as his body. 'Traitor', he thought as he made his signature frown at it. There was only one way Ichigo could get rid of it, and that one thing which always provided effective distraction from anything bad, and most importantly, gave him back his control…

Moving to his walk-in closet, he forced his brains to think of his well trained martial moves. He grabbed a pair black boxer briefs and a black _hakama,_ and pulled them on, trying to not see the obvious stiff bulge in the loose outfit. Apparently briefs did little to help. Reverently hoisting his _katana_ from its hold beside his _okasan's shrine_, Ichigo made his way to his personal _dojo._ How glad he was to have barred everyone from coming to his side of the house at night. No one will be there to ask why he felt the need to practice at three in the morning. This part of the house was fairly new and besides his father, the retainer, the servants and himself, no one else had seen it yet. He was planning on showing Kaien the _dojo_ to convince him to learn some defensive moves... for starters at least.

Thinking of his nephew, Ichigo automatically went back to what had happened last night, and what his _otousan_ had suggested. Trying very hard to not think about the ultimate result of that talk.

(_FLASHBACK_)

"_It's not Orihime I really wanted to talk about", said Isshin, just when Ichigo was about to take his leave. "Although" Isshin continued, looking deeply at Ichigo, "I did need to know your intentions in that direction". Seriously, what had he done for his father to even think he was interested in Orihime Inoue? There was a long pause after this, and then he added "I want you to seriously consider offering marriage to Rukia Kuchiki"._

_For the first few seconds, Ichigo could only blink at what he thought was him mistaking his father's words, then, when it all fully registered he was so shocked he didn't know what to do besides to stare at his father with wide disbelieving eyes as if his father had grown a third eye. When his father didn't retract his ridiculous suggestions, Ichigo composed himself into his usual cool blank-face state to answer back. "I'm just going to pretend I did not hear such a preposterous idea from you, otousan_", _his temper rising slowly as he continued, knowing why exactly that statement was made. "It is completely unnecessary. We have the boy now, and even", he added irately, "if there was a good reason for such an appalling union, I guarantee you, otousan, that I would do anything, anything, to find other means of keeping Kaien here where he belongs"._

"_What's unnecessary is your attitude, Ichigo. I don't understand your bitterness", said Isshin in a tone fit for scolding a small child. "Or what you could possibly have against Rukia-chan. She is a quiet, well brought up young lady. You can do worse, my mukukosan". _

_Ichigo could not believe he was actually hearing his father. Defending that onna! He had thought his father was a better judge of character. He was glad, all over again, for taking off all those years back before his father started throwing Orihime Inoue at him. _

"_Oh, I'm not suggesting a passionate tie. That would perhaps come in time, but Kaien must have the Kurosaki name. That is imperative"! The last was said with as much anger as Ichigo had used in his reply._

"_If it is only the name that worries you so, Father, then I would start with arrangements this instant to have it changed by deed poll. No 'other' method is needed. All we need is the agreement of both parties, which are you or myself, and the Kuchiki-onna", replied Ichigo in a much colder tenor._

"_And what if she marries?" commanded Isshin. "And what if they want to keep Kaien? What would we do then?" He asked impatiently as he heard a mirthless snort from his son._

"_Considering the onna is already affianced, a fact I had unfortunately overlooked previously", Ichigo answered with a trace of loathing, "I assure you there won't be any opposition from that side. I rather think the onna's fiancé' will be more than willing to surrender all rights in regards to Kaien's future". There, at least now his father would stop this nonsense._

"_Rukia-chan is engaged?" enquired Isshin. The surprise was quite blatant in his voice. "But I distinctly remember her saying there is no one. You must be mistaken, Ichigo. I am certain she would not lie to me". _

_Unbelievable! Completely fucking unbelievable! His father would rather doubt his own son than listen to facts about the onna. Unacceptable! "And I am very certain", Ichigo replied heatedly, "that she would, as long as the purpose is served. You have become too trusting, my otousan. Let's stop this discussion now and get you to bed. You have my word that all will be as we want it to be". _

Ichigo went through his trained Iaidō and felt the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the cold sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an unseen opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Because of this non-competitive aspect, and iaidō's emphasis on precise, controlled, fluid motion, it is sometimes referred to as "moving Zen", Ichigo felt slightly calmer.

He could understand his father's worries, and he would do all he could to assure his father they were unfounded. He could very easily have what he wanted. Rukia Kuchiki was like a cool mist on his path and held no real obstruction at all. He wouldn't rush all these though. It was easy for him to see that Kaien had some unreasonable attachment to the _onna_ and Ichigo wouldn't want to put his own nephew in a situation he himself had experienced when _okasan_ had passed on. They still had a few weeks to go before returning (not that they would, at least, not Kaien), and towards the end Ichigo would make the _onna_ extend their 'holiday' further. This would give Ichigo more time to see just how attached the little one was to the _onna_ and then he would decide what needs to be done. If, _Kami_ _sama_ forbids, Kaien really was close to her, Ichigo would make her stay here with them whether she wanted to or not. She wouldn't have a problem with the arrangement if he kept her purse full, and his nephew got what he wanted. Because, Kurosaki's always got wanted they wanted!

Too bad if she wanted to return to that baboon.

He wouldn't let her.

As for now, he would stay away and observe from afar. He really didn't want to be anywhere near the _onna_ after that...that nightmare! He was in no hurry to test his bodily reactions with the sight of _her_, especially not after his long peaceful years of abstinence. Because, no matter how much he disliked the _onna_, certain 'parts' of him didn't seem make any objections. '_I'd go to the office today, do some brain draining planning'._ May be he had been away from work for too long…yeah, that's right! Nearly 2 weeks of absence from an office, and leaving decision making to others had his mind malfunctioning. He had plenty of work to occupy him for a few days at least, especially since he had decided to move back to Karakura permanently. Changes would have to be made, reviewing personnel and reshuffling...

::

While Rukia stayed crouched in the garden and listened to Ichigo telling Isshin about her, she occupied herself with controlling her reflexes to not hurl the fist size rock she found right beside her feet, at that..._that_ insufferable mans' head! Her fists clenched and eyes sparkled with rage. Gods, what a mess! Ichigo thought Renji was her fiancé'. His idiotic thoughts wouldn't have mattered much to her. He must have seen the ring after all and had put that fact as another one of her lies. What did matter, however, was what Isshin would think of her now? He was the only one who accepted Rukia as Kaien's mother and supported her if thinks went wrong. Of all the hateful, tyrannical and interfering males of the world, Ichigo Kurosaki topped the list! How could she be civil to that obnoxious man, cold-hearted shark when all she wanted to do is slap his arrogant face? Offer her marriage, indeed! As if she would ever accept.

However, something else nagged at her thoughts. It was the way Isshin had made the suggestion to Ichigo, it was as though those words somehow made her feel slightly insignificant. Did Isshin think she would readily agree to such an alliance? Was Isshin no different from his nutty son? She wasn't there to be picked up and carried away just like some means to an end. Was Isshin just pretending to be such a warm-hearted man so he could convince her into anything?

No! That couldn't be. She couldn't be this mistaken into reading someone, and even if she wasn't sure, she should at least give Isshin the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise. He had been nothing but kind and understanding towards her. And now he must think she had lied to him. Rukia couldn't even clear that up with Isshin without him asking again. She didn't want any more half truths and wrong assumptions.

Rukia stayed still for what seemed liked hours in the dark and waited to make sure everyone was in bed and drifted off into their dreamy world, before moving out and quickly sneaked back into her room. As she lay on her bed, ready to sleep, she thought it was a great pity that she wasn't going to get the chance to turn Ichigo down. At least that would have given her some solace for his treatment (correction, ill treatment) of her.

::

The next morning Rukia woke up to a squealing son bouncing on her bed, telling her Shiro and his mum would come visit today. His zeal rubbed off on her and she smiled, telling herself it's going to be a good day. Quickly getting up she rushed Caleb to his morning wash and then did the same for herself. It was the second day in Karakura but this morning Caleb would not be whisked away by an idiot uncle to spend the day away from her. They could both have breakfast with Isshin today as well. Isshin would like that.

When they reached the patio and enquired on Isshin's presence, the maid informed her he had not come down yet. For a second Rukia felt a tinge of hurt, wondering if Isshin really believed Ichigo. But then she decided against such an unlikely reason. He must just be tired from the late night discussion with his pig of a son. She was too, but she was also looking forward to meet Shiro and his mum.

::

At nine thirty that morning Rukia and Caleb went out to the pergola at the edge of an open lawn to greet their guests. Caleb, with a sudden burst of energy zoomed off to the little boy standing close to a slightly plump yet very pretty blond woman. As Rukia neared she was highly pleased to see a very friendly smile on the woman's face. Rukia held her hand out with a welcoming smile. "I'm Shiro's mother", she said. "And you must be Kuchiki-san"?

Rukia beamed at the soft-spoken lady, "Please, call me Rukia", she said as they shook hands. Rukia was filled with a surge of happiness at meeting a countrywoman of hers, and knowing instinctively they would become friends. Unlike Orihime Inoue, this woman exuded genuineness and an air of kind-heartedness. She could easily see her with, what little she had come to know of the well-mannered man, Ishida Uryuu.

"And I am Elizabeth Ishida but I'd like you to call me Liz. I'm helping save the energy that I'm sure is much needed to keep up with the young one", Liz joked, making Rukia laugh in genuine amusement. If there was any ice, it was surely broken by that particular comment. "How are you copying with the heat", Liz asked sympathetically, as she pulled a lounger for Rukia to sit. "It had taken me quite a long time to get used to it and even then, I had learnt it the hard way. I realized that applying plenty of sunscreens and wearing cover-ups was more preferable to having burns and rashes all over". She looked at Rukia's bare arms and head. "I hope you at least have sunscreen on you, Rukia", Liz scolded gently.

Rukia gave a rueful smile "I'll definitely remember that next time, especially since I, myself am prone to sun stokes and very painful burns".

At that moment Shiro rushed up and appraised Rukia with dark eyes. He was a plump child, a small version of his mum with dark brown hair. "This is Kaien's mother, Shiro", said Liz, giving Rukia a conspiratorial look that told her that Liz was aware of the true relationship between them. "Say 'how do you do', Shiro". Shiro's small chubby hand was held out as he gravely repeated his mum.

"I'm pleased to meet you Shiro", she replied with the same amount of gravity slightly tinged with the twinkle in her eyes.

"Mum, Shiro shot the kick to that end", Kaien exclaimed as he also ran over to them, "I could only kick little far", he huffed out as the two boys started dribbling the air inflated ball around. "I'm going to kick and kick everyday to kick to the end", Kaien declared, then ran off in hot pursuit of Shiro who had gone to the middle of their pitch.

Rukia watching the two begin 'kicking and kicking' again, heard Liz sigh before she said, "You have no idea how happy I am that Shiro has a playmate close to his own age". She turned serious eyes to Rukia now, "He's been very lonely since we are quite some distance from friends with kids, so he hardly gets to be around children. Kaien will stay now, won't he"? she asked cautiously.

Rukia forced a smile back at her newfound friend, "Yes", she replied quietly, "this is his home, and this is where he belongs".

Liz caught the underlying sadness in Rukia's voice and gave her a probing look. "But you're not", she said. It was a statement, not a question, and it surprised Rukia at how well Liz had caught on. Was her answer that telling of her final decision?

With her eyes on the boys, Rukia replied "Well, it's still too early to decide what I'll do, but I honestly can't see where I fit into in these surroundings", she gave a small smile to Liz. "After all, I am a working girl, you know", she said, trying to lighten up her melancholic mood as she eyed the luxury around her. "It's just like a vacation, one that involves luxurious hotels, but one that also has a time limit". Rukia forced a wide smile on her face for Liz's benefit. "I suppose I could become used to it given time but we will have to see".

"Oh Rukia, I hope you do get addicted to this and decide to stay", Liz replied with a pleading look. "I was also lost when I came here to live after my marriage. Not that my home is as grand as this, but the lack of crowd, traffic and semi-detached houses had really been like a culture shock to me. Even though I had lived in Japan for a while, I was still used to the city life. But the tranquility of Karakura, and especially this particular area quickly became appealing. And now, I don't think I'd want to live anywhere else. You should take a tour of the Kurosaki estate thoroughly. If you were a nature loving person, you'd find heaps to keep you occupied. Have Ichigo show you around sometime". Rukia was a nature lover alright, but she'd rather get lost in the forest never to be found again than have Ichigo Kurosaki 'show her around'.

"May be", Rukia replied, and both women fell into a companionable silence.

"We were all so excited to learn of Kaien's son", Liz commented after a while. "We talked of nothing else after we heard of him. My Uryuu is not one to show emotions, but even he was pretty shaken by the discovery. When he first saw little Kaien well..." she sighed, "he said it was as if Kaien had come back as a child again, the likeness was so striking". Liz smiled at Rukia, unaware of the turmoil her words were causing Rukia. _More reason as to why Caleb was to stay_. "He used to play with Uryuu when they were younger, just like Shiro and little Kaien". Liz paused for a while as she again looked at Rukia, "It will be good if you stayed with Kaien, and he'd need his mother with him, always".

Rukia could only nod at the quiet statement, not knowing what to say. It was good to have someone else, apart from Isshin, who wanted her to stay here permanently. But that could not be possible with Ichigo Kurosaki around. The mind-boggling conversation she had overheard last night was proof enough that he would not want her in his home for long. But she wasn't going anywhere until she was sure Kaien was secure in his new home. One day, when and if, she got to know Liz well enough, she'd tell her why she was certain that she would never belong here.

::

When Ichigo had gotten home that afternoon after a satisfying day at the office, he was assaulted with the sounds of laughter and clattering kitchen utensils as he made his way to his room. Stopping at the entrance of the kitchen, Ichigo took in the disarray unobserved. When was the last time he had heard any laughter in this house?

He couldn't remember?

Nearly all the servants and maids were occupying the space in the large kitchen, few watching, some helping, all laughing out loud, as Kaien and the _onna_ made funny shapes out of the dough on the counter-top. He tried not to think of his dream, _really_ tried. Wanting instead to focus on the happy aura and the jovial atmosphere all around. "…And this moo-moo cookie will be Mimi's", Kaien chimed as he held up the dough which was more abstract and less like a cow. There was another round of roaring laughter. Ichigo's lips made a slightly upward twitch as he quietly watched the _onna_ help Kaien get out more dough from the large lump promising more hilarity. "I want to make one for uncle Ichigo, ma, what animal should I make, ma"? Kaien asked Rukia, making Ichigo smile more at being mentioned by his nephew even in his absence. The smile faded and a scowl appeared on his face when he heard what the _onna's_ reply was.

"We could make a pig, sweetheart. Would you like that"? Pig? To Ichigo's disappointment, he saw Kaien nodding away vigorously and started with the cookies.

Kaien was an absolute picture of exhilaration while the _onna _was practically glowing with the twinkle in her eyes as she watched Kaien.

Ichigo turned and swiftly made his way to his room. He would change and go to the _dojo_ as quickly as humanly possible.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and my very first lime/lemon, whatever. Didn't realize I had left Ichigo with Blueballs until DeepWaterBlack had pointed it out to me, but my dear beta thought it very fitting for him to suffer at least a little after his attitude towards our lovely Rukia chan. And thanks to DeepWaterBlack the lime has turned out so...tasty...hehe. It was not as explicit as I'm planning on making my lemons in the future chapters, and they will not happen for quite some time, but this is more like a cookie for all the reviews I had gotten in the previous chapter. Initially it was just going to be a 'Ichigo had a sex dream staring Rukia' full stop. Would you have preferred that?

Reminder: Caleb is just 4 and eventhough he has told Rukia he'd call her okasan, he has not gotten over his habit of calling her mum/ma. This is all intentional in this story. Rukia was/is sad because of his preferences and subtle changes; Rukia has decided to let Caleb go but that won't happen anytime soon, she'd make sure he gets used to his surroundings. She thinks Caleb would be able to live without her after sometime (yes, my Rukia is insecure).

Now, could we get reviews for this chapter enough to reach 100? I might reward you with more sensual moments *winks*

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Avoiding Encounters

**********Chapter 8************

* * *

**

****

**Beta:** DeepWaterBlack This chapter wouldn't have been as good as it is if it wasn't for you. Thanks for all the input and corrections.

**Warning: **Language; OOC Ukitaki; To other authors reading this story – 'Don't steal my lovely Beta _chan_'.

**AN: **Gomen nasaii *bows* for the delayed updated. Studies take precedence over everything else (besides family, of course). Hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the wait. I would have put in another 'dream' as an apology but that would have probably taken another month…eheh.

* * *

Avoiding Encounters

In the days following the predicament at the garden, things had surprisingly turned better for Rukia. Most probably reason being that Ichigo had made himself scarce during the day and even during dinners. She saw very little of Ichigo Kurosaki in those four days. A glimpse of orange hair here, an elegant suit clad body there-disappearing around a corner, and his deep commanding voice somewhere as he gave instructions to the servants.

Rukia had Caleb with Isshin and herself at evening meals once Caleb had gotten over the time difference and when he was less tired from activities during the day. She had stopped dressing up for dinners, and would adorn simple pants or skirts with semi-formal blouse. If she was to stay here longer than initially planned then they'd have to get used to seeing her in what she was most comfortable with...and also because she didn't have so many formal dresses required every night. She was happy to see Isshin also following suit.

After Ichigo's two days of absence from their dining table, Rukia had become slightly put out, for Isshin's sake, of course. Isshin after all, would want to see his son more often as the said disappearing son had hardly been home over the years. Rukia and Caleb also had breakfast and lunch with Isshin, which left her wondering when the father and son spent time together. This was sort of a 'Be careful what you wish for' moment and had left Rukia feeling a slight guilt for thinking how things would be so much easier if Ichigo wasn't around. It certainly wouldn't be good for others. For this reason and others, she had made sure Caleb and Isshin spend some time together without her presence and got to know each other better.

Later, however, she had come to know there was no need to worry herself over Ichigo and Isshin. During one of their casual conversations, Isshin had let slip that he and Ichigo had been spending every morning (very early mornings) on some light sparring, after which Isshin would accompany Ichigo while he had breakfast. Rukia had to grudgingly give Ichigo silent credit when she had learnt it was he who suggested their early morning routine.

It seemed she was the only one he stayed away from as Caleb had been filling her in on his time spent with grandpa and uncle, and oh, how 'surprising', uncle had been there when she had left Isshin and Caleb after dinner meals to go for walks in the garden. She had also found out that Caleb had somehow convinced his uncle to eat the cookies they had baked. If she had known that Ichigo would eat it she would have added a few extra ingredients to make it the worst thing he'd ever eaten in his life. Or not! But she could still imagine, right? She slightly smirked at the image of Ichigo eating the cookies that would have him relocate from his bedroom to his bathroom for at least an uncomfortable few days. Unfortunately, her moral conscience wouldn't allow this no matter how appealing the thought was.

Rukia meandered her way through the garden as usual, taking in the cool breeze and sounds of her surroundings. Knowing Ichigo would also be there with Caleb and Isshin, she had decided to spend more time in the garden so the guys could get more bonding time. It's the least she could do since he had kept his distance from her. Of course, it was definitely unintentional of him to make her more comfortable here. At least now Rukia knew how to go about living in Karakura with a man who disliked her so much. Avoiding and evading! She didn't feel good knowing there was someone here who disliked her and didn't want her around, but she consoled herself knowing Ichigo really loved Caleb and had been trying to make him happy ever since they met.

Rukia was glad she had the chance to clear everything up with Isshin on what Ichigo had told him. It had been at breakfast two days after the night he had made the false claim of her being engaged. Caleb had gone off to meet Shiro at the grounds that separated the Kurosaki and Ishida homes, and an opening to clear things had come up on its own.

(Flashback)

_If Isshin had any misgivings about her so called lie of being in a relationship he had yet to show it. He had received both Caleb and her with the same level of warmth his eyes had reflected the first time they all had met. And this morning was no different. "Ohayo, Rukia-chan!", Isshin greeted her as she made her way to the patio for breakfast. "You will greet me in Japanese, yes?" Rukia did so with a catch to the word making Isshin chuckle. _

_"You seem to be having a very good morning, Isshin-san," said Rukia, and looking at the twinkle in his eyes she knew her attempts at his language were not the only reason for his cheery mood._

_"I sure am, but first, where is my favourite grandson this morning?" Isshin made a deliberate absurd motion of frantically looking around and Rukia put her hand to her lips to let out a soft giggle at hearing his 'only' grandson was his favourite. _

_"Ca-er, um...Kaien is out on the grounds playing with Shiro", Isshin's eyes softened perceptibly at her efforts at trying to get used to calling her son by his preferred name. "They both would be joining you for lunch"._

_"Ah...that alliance is a winner, yes? And speaking of friendships, that is the reason for my mood this morning", said Isshin smiling as Rukia's lips formed an "Oh!". "I don't think I've mentioned my friend Joushiro Ukitake yet, have I"? _

_When Rukia gave him a negative response, Isshin continued. "Not only is he one of my oldest of friends, Joushiro is also our retainer. He is the reason this manor was able to function so well even when Ichigo was busy handling business here and overseas. He had gone for a funeral three weeks ago and will be returning in a few days. He knows about your arrival and has been very eager to meet both Kaien and you." She just wished he wasn't like someone else she knew and who lived in the same house. "He lives with us, in fact. Joushiro has been living with us for so long that he is more like family than friend. I think the two of you will get along very well...unlike my son", Isshin said looking sideways and muttering the last part in a whisper. Seeing the questioning expression on Rukia's face, Isshin snorted out a laugh. "Yes...Ichigo and Joushiro don't...uh...how would you say it...ah, yes!... see 'eye to eye'. Well at least Ichigo doesn't. But then again, that son of mine hardly gets along with anyone besides his very, very close friends and family. I suppose it is because they are so very different in manner and thought. Joushiro is...um...very affectionate and more maternal than paternal", Isshin laughed thinking of some past experiences witnessing the two interacting before he continued. "And well, you know how Ichigo is, neh?" said Isshin while giving Rukia a cautious look. _

_Rukia didn't know what to say to that, although, she would have liked to give a speech on what she thought his son was, but decided to give a very neutral reply. "I suppose it just goes to show how different people are from each other and how differently they see things around them. But I must say, I haven't ever come cross someone like your son before", ahh hell, she shouldn't have said that. "Um, I mean he is a very..." (obnoxious) "...serious person, and is very different from you"._

_"That he is, Rukia-chan", Isshin replied, laughing at her diplomatic response. "I'm still trying to figure out whose side of the family did he get that from. Neither my wife nor I were like that even at his age. It's quite comical to see Ichigo and Ukitake interact. Ukitake still treats him like a child which really irritates my son to no ends". Rukia smiled, deciding she would like this man after all. He pissed the so-called uncle off, why wouldn't she? "And to top that is Chigo, our pet dog…" another break before Isshin stopped laughing and wiping a laugh tear from his eye "Now that dog is funny! Ichigo had found him as a pup abandoned beside a highway. The poor thing was drowning in the rain and starving, and it was a good thing Ichigo had spotted him while on his way home from a meeting. I was surprised Ichigo even bothered to stop, wrapped the soaked pup in his suit jacket, and bring him home", Rukia was just as surprised by this tid bit of information, an unknown softer and gentler human side of Ichigo, "Of course, that was all he did. As soon as he came home, Ukitake started cuddling and cooing the unfortunate pup so Ichigo just left the responsibilities to Ukitake. And Ukitake, in turn, thought it would be a good idea to honour Ichigo by naming the pup after him. Of course, that left Ichigo red with fury and sulked around the mansion for many weeks." _

_She didn't know why but Rukia felt the strongest urge to see a sulking Ichigo. The more Isshin talked about his son the more curious Rukia became and the more she wanted to hear about this unfamiliar tenderhearted side of the perpetual brooding man. "I don't understand why Ichigo and Chigo don't like each other, but for Chigo, I think it's because Ichigo always calls him 'Inu' (which means dog, by the way) and never by his name. And as for Ichigo not liking him; although Chigo doesn't like him, Chigo still prefers Ichigo's room, bed and sofa, than his own. It's a pity Chigo grew up so furry and big. We get to see them both quietly sneering at, and staring down, each other"._

_"He sounds adorable", Rukia said without thinking while stifling a giggle,_

_"Which one Rukia-chan," Isshin teased with an amused smirk. "is adorable…my son or Chigo"?_

_Rukia slowly lowered her eyelashes and a soft blush coloured her cheeks prettily, 'both, thought Rukia'. "I...I...ah...the dog, Chi...Chigo, Chigo sounds adorable", she amended stuttering. Gosh, she could feel the heat on her face so she could only imagine what it looked like._

_"Yes dear, Chigo". Was it just she or was Isshin a bit overly happy about her blush and response. "You will get to see him soon enough. Ichigo had made Joushiro take Chigo with him so they'll be returning together"._

_"Oh...uh...umm"_

_After more stories of the dog named Chigo, the conversation centred on Caleb and how he was settling down in Japan. Rukia didn't hesitate in replying knowing Isshin would be happy to know his grandson was settling in wonderfully._

_"And you, Rukia-chan?" He asked as his searching eyes looked at Rukia's candid violet ones. _

_This question did make her hesitate a bit, but she wasn't for once fooled by the intent of this seemingly innocent query. Rukia paused, bringing the cup of strawberry tea to her lips to take a small sip and savoured the taste to stall for more time before responding. Rukia was quickly thinking of how to answer diplomatically and straightforwardly. "It's different for me", she said slowly, "What...what I mean is, it doesn't really matter about me, does it? At the moment I'm content and grateful for your hospitality, but later..." she hesitated, "when Kaien has settled in, I see no reason to not return home, to England". Her fingers hurt from gripping the cup so tightly at the thought of leaving without him, and she was trying really hard not to let the tears come to her eyes knowing Isshin was looking at her intently. Caleb belonged here, and she did not, it was as simple as that. She just could not see herself settling down to a lifestyle which entailed relying on hand-outs from this family, and especially not when one of them made her feel such an outsider and an opportunist already. Rukia shuddered at the thought._

_Isshin frowned at her response. "You are family, Rukia-chan," he said soothingly. "This is your home as much as it is Kaien's, and I wish you would think of it as such. Please do not speak of hospitality". _

_Rukia's throat clogged and eyes burnt. If he said anything else like, that made her feel protected and cared by this gentle-hearted aged man, she would burst into tears right in front of him. There was nothing but sincerity in that statement, she was sure of that. "That is not what I meant, Isshin-san". She said quickly. What could she say to make him understand! "I appreciate the warm welcome which you have given us. Oh no. That doesn't sound right either", Rukia amended as Isshin's frown and confusion had remained. "I'm sorry, Isshin-san", said Rukia. "What I'm trying to say is, don't worry about me", she gave him a smile, which did not succeed in veiling her emotions. "I'm old enough to look after myself and I haven't done so badly up until now. Cal...Kaien will stay, you have my word. I actually think", she added, to lighten the depressing subject, a note of cheeriness in her voice. "I could leave tomorrow and he would be fine". _

_She felt rather than saw the relief that came over Isshin at the assurance of his grandsons' future with him, but he had caught on to the half amused statement Rukia made about Kaien being fine if she left. He definitely did not agree. "That is until he is sick", he said lightly. "Or if something happens and he does not understand". Isshin continued with a sad smile. "Now Kaien is completely occupied, everything is new, and so much to discover. While I do not want that experience to wear off any time soon-because I want him to be happy here, he does regards you as his mother, Rukia-chan. There won't be any substitute for you, you who have been there all his young life", he reminded her._

_There was silence for a few minutes as Isshin took a few bites of his breakfast. He looked up at Rukia and saw a silent, lonely tear tracing the outline of her face. Isshin quickly looked away to stare out upon the garden and inwardly smiled glad that Rukia's heart found a way to tell him she was lying about leaving her most precious adopted child behind. Keeping his eyes still on the garden, Isshin continued the conversation," Are you sure that you cannot see yourself settling here, Rukia-chan? It's only been a few days, you know. Why don't you give it time? It's not like you had a particular reason to go back, is there?" he sipped his tea and very discreetly looked sideways to see Rukia's reaction._

_Rukia whole body stilled instantly when she heard his question. Oh no! He was giving her a chance to either confirm or rebut Ichigo's claims. She had to be careful not to let him know she was perfectly aware of his reasons for this seemingly harmless question. "Not at this moment", she replied slowly. "I…errr…was...in a relationship, of sorts. We were just getting to know each other, waiting to see if the friendship we had previously could become something more". Come to think of it, they were good friend, and even Caleb and Renji had gotten along fairly well. It was only when Renji started hanging out more at home and around Rukia that Caleb became 'territorial' and irate. "As it happens it didn't work out", she added quietly. That was the truth in it and there was nothing else to say. _

_Isshin looked at her intently. "Why didn't it work out, Rukia-chan?" he asked gently. "Was it because of the boy"? _

_Rukia's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Isshin continued. "Now that Kaien's future is assured, would you be picking things up again with your previous relationship?" he asked smoothly._

_"No!" answered Rukia without hesitation. "Caleb didn't have anything to do with the break-up", she hadn't ever thought otherwise. "It was more about priorities, ours were either different or they did not complement each other". She was getting slightly disarmed by the sympathetic glances Isshin was throwing at her which showed he was not entirely convinced that it had nothing to do with Kaien or that she had come out of it with her heart not broken. His next words confirmed that was exactly what he was thinking. _

_"Poor Rukia-chan!" He said softly, nearly making Rukia cringe with the amount of sympathy oozing out of his voice. "It hasn't been too easy for you, has it? But that is all in the past. You must look forward from now on. I only ask you not to make any hasty decisions about leaving. It's about time you shared your responsibilities, and I intend to do my part. From now on, I want you to enjoy yourself. Explore Karakura. I hope you would be interested in our rich culture as much as I am proud of it". He smiled at her. "You would not want to miss out on that, surely?" _

_Could anyone be kinder than Isshin, Rukia thought. Here was a man who understood what family and relationships were about. She would never be able to take Caleb from here. This man didn't deserve the pain of separation of his own grandson or the loss of his son. She could only imagine what he must have felt when he'd lost his wife and son. With these thoughts, Rukia gave Isshin a bright smile. "Of course not! But please, do not think looking after Caleb as hardship. It may or may not have been but I have never looked at it that way. I needed him as much as he needed me after Hisana was gone". She was hoping he'd stop feeling sorry for her, she never regretted anything she'd ever done for Caleb._

_"And as far as explorations go, I'm looking forward to seeing your lovely town. And I'd love to visit the shrines and museums". _

_It appeared she had found the right diversion or subject to turn Isshin's thoughts into other directions. She was relieved to see Isshin start his narratives on the myths and histories of Karakura and momentarily forgot Rukias' plight. She would think about what he had said later. Rukia just knew that if she started thinking about it, Isshin would probably figure it out, and then he'll be back to giving her that pitying look. _

(Flashback End)

Had she decided too quickly on her future regarding her departure from Karakura?

These were her thoughts as Rukia sat at the edge of the fountain watching the sparkling drops of water. She didn't know how long it would take for Caleb to adapt to his new home or how long is "long". Months? Years? What about her job? She would definitely have to quit, but that probably wouldn't be such a bad thing for the management. One of the board members had been trying to get his niece Rukia's position for a while now. Ahh…Now she was confusing herself on what to do! Even if she stayed here for a few years, what would happen when Caleb was all grown up? She had been so self-dependent all her life, how could she let herself be reliant on the Kurosaki's now? Rukia really, really, appreciated Isshin's "offer", but it would be so hard for her to switch to a life that was completely opposite to what she had been living till now. Until Caleb was old enough to go to school, she would look after him. But what would she do after that? Rukia snorted, loudly. She felt like a wife that had to stay with a husband only for the sake of their children and their happiness. Only she wasn't a wife, and instead of a husband, she had the whole new family to live with.

As Rukia was drowning herself in deep contemplation, and because she was sitting on the very edge of the fountain pond looking vacantly into the water instead of sitting on the garden bench, Rukia failed to notice the approach of her unwelcome company. A squeak of surprise was the only sound she let out when she felt the disturbance in the air to her side, which sent chill rising over her body. The creepy feeling startled her into jumping off the edge, and she would have fallen over into the water if it wasn't for the outstretched hand that had come to grip her wrist tightly to stop her descent. Acting on reflex on having someone grab her roughly, Rukia twisted her wrist upward to free the hand off her, only to flail desperately for a hold-

::

He was a patient man, very patient. But that was only when dealing with children, his father and company takeovers. Everything else always had him holding to patience with just a hairs breath of control sting, and that "everything" had anything with desperate women at the top of the list. Ichigo's patience, however, was exceptionally thinned when it came to this particular _onna_. She was the reason why he found himself taking the garden path to the fountain just because his father refused to pass his message to the _onna_. He had asked father (very nicely) to let the _onna_ know the details of the party this weekend. But Isshin had refused without a seconds delay, saying that, "the one that plans a party should be the one to invite as well". Ichigo was about to argue when his father started telling him to take a refresher on etiquette lessons, especially on how to deal with women from Ukitake. Ichigo didn't stay behind long enough for his father to finish that sentence; he was out the door and walking in the direction of the garden in an instant.

Like hell he'd take etiquette lessons from Ukitake. Once was enough, and when he was only thirteen. By the time he was twenty, he had his own set 'manners'. Right now, he didn't want to deal with the _onna_, especially because of his dreams. Yes, dreams, but not every night! Oh no, he was lucky to get at least _one_ night's sleep after the first _nightmare_. The first night, even though intense, was very mild compared to what followed in his dreams other nights. Those dreams had actually left him nearly unbearably hurting and wanting, and in those dreams he had been wild and unforgiving. They would start with gentle lovemaking but end with animalistic fucking, and she would be as forceful as he. He had taken matters into his own hands, quite literally, thinking once he had gotten some sort of a release his erotic dreams about the _onna_ would stop. It didn't work, and he found himself pathetically wondering if he should sleep with an ice pack around his 'sensitive regions'. Keh! Pathetic indeed!

But they were JUST dreams so it was okay?

Just dreams!

He knew where to find her, where she went every night. Not that he was interested to know what she did after dinner but he had to keep tabs on her, obviously. When he got close enough to see her, he stopped and watched; wanting to figure out what it was about her that caused him to have such debauched dreams, and was turning him from a calm and controlled person to one so depraved in his dream state.

Big mistake!

As he watched, Ichigo saw flashes of his dreams. The tension started to build in places he didn't want to feel but he tried to reign on his feelings by imagining less pleasant things, like his head of security, Zangetsu, in a kimono and heavy white makeup. Oh shit, that actually worked, for now at least. Ichigo walked closer waiting for the onna to turn but she was completely distracted. How careless! But...

Her pale skin and long dark hair made her appearance almost ethereal, almost like a part of the landscape installed to make it look even more beautiful than it would be without her. It was a good thing he wasn't the type to be swayed by looks. Even if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and no matter what that beauty did to/in his dreams. When she didn't look up even when he deliberately stepped on a twig he decided to just go close enough for her to notice. It would give him something to taunt her with and also embarrass her. Ichigo heard her let out an inelegant squeak and wondered what she was scheming now. She must have felt him close (and so surprised too) he watched her jump up. Knowing she would fall over, he reached his hand to catch her. Ichigo was slightly offended when she snatched her hands off his grip as if his touch scorched, but acted instinctively as he saw her flailing. He moved towards her quickly, folding his arms around her waist and subsequently bracing his knees on the walls of the marbled water fountain body on either side of her legs to hold him up while holding her. Rukia gasped when she felt Ichigo leaning his weight on her and causing her to bend slightly over the edge. Their thoughts at this point were synchronous...

'Incredible hard muscles' were the words that registered in Rukia's head as she brought her hands to grip the sleeves of his shirt, while 'soft, supple curves' echoed in Ichigo's already muddled mind, and the definite contrast made it all that more palpable. While Rukia was still reeling from the fright and shook of the crash, Ichigo was left wondering if he'd ever before felt such an intense need to hold another body to him, enveloping it completely with his. Heavens above, she was so petite that he was sure he could manage that with her.

He also wondered when he had gotten so sappy, and that to for someone he was supposed to dislike, a lot.

As both took long, deep breaths from the sudden move, Ichigo realised it was not only from exertion but also from something alarmingly alluring. It was not only the obvious softness of her body, but also the elusive scent he had been teased with on her first night here.

Gardenia tamed with the smell of fresh rain. The combinations brought about a subtleness that nearly made him want to lean in further into her neck and inhale her skin deeply, so very nearly.

When Ichigo felt a sudden stirring return, he realized it was time to do something about their frozen stance. Straightening their precarious posture and disentangling his arms from around her, he took a step back after he had masked his face into a blank yet cold stare. Rukia recovered quickly as well and tilted her head up to thank him, but before she could manage to do that he spoke, and the words he uttered erased any gratuitous feelings she had a moment ago.

"Are you always this unaware of your surroundings? You should have known someone was here long ago". He had become defensive and aggressive in his tone, wanting her to think the mere sight of her was nothing but unpleasant and their contact utterly disgusting. He knew he had succeeded in rattling Rukia when he saw her violet eyes sparkle in anger. Ichigo knew she would reply to his untrue, unspoken implication.

Rukia titled her head back to look straight up into Ichigo's eyes, "I'm very sorry to have put you in such a distasteful situation, Kurosaki-san." She intoned tightly, not hiding any of the dislike she felt or the lack of sincerity in her apology. "Believe me I'm already regretting my instinctive need to get away from unpleasant circumstances. As for your initial question…No, I'm not always so unmindful. In fact, I hardly am". Knowing she didn't want to show how affected she was because of him, and she tried inhaling soft breaths to calm herself as well as by giving an obviously fake little smile. "And, if you had said something before you reached me, we could have avoided you having to catch me", she said politely.

"I did, but you didn't hear me", he lied in a firm voice. Well, if she didn't hear the twig he'd stepped on, then obviously she wouldn't have heard him calling her. That was his excuse anyway. "It's a good thing this place is so well secured, but I'd advise you to be more mindful next time, especially if my nephew is with you". He just had to bring Caleb into this, didn't he? Rukia thought irritably. He just had to bring out her supposed shortcoming concerning Caleb.

"I've looked after him for more than four years and I've never been careless with anything regarding Caleb", she said. "You have no ri-"

"Oh? I would not know how you treated Kaien all these years. Your words do not hold much meaning to me, and we both know why, now don't we"? He drawled confidently.

Such a smug ass!

But for some reason she wanted to tell him the truth and clear his misunderstandings of her. Maybe then...

"Look, Kurosaki san, that day, back in England...you were mistaken. It's no-", she tried to explain but he interrupted her with more rude words.

"Mistaken? I do not think I was mistaken even for a minute after that. Your lies were as obvious as Kaien's lineage". He was harsh, and she was hurting, feeling the dislike he was exuding with every word.

Rukia bunched her hands into small fists, feeling her nails biting into her palms to keep from striking at the man whose words are causing great personal affliction, but she won't let him get deep into her psyche and responded in clipped tones, "No! I only wanted to protect Caleb, and I didn't want him taken away from me. That's why I didn't tell you-"

Ichigo let out a humourless chuckle. "I may be related to him but I'm not as easy to deceive as my father. You may have him believing your little act using those pretty innocent eyes of yours but nothing you say will convince me of your true intentions". He was so sure of himself that Rukia knew it was useless to explain. It would the last time Rukia would do so. One day the truth would be in front of him, so she would wait. She would wait for him to apologize, and that would be the day she was going to look forward to like it was one of the most important days of her life. For now, she would stay uncomfortably quiet.

"Got nothing to say"?

"I'm telling you the truth, but if you don't believe me, there is nothing to say or do". There was no emotion in her tone. Rukia was as blank faced as Ichigo but while the disdain could be felt in Ichigo, and Rukia would do her darnest not to give anything away.

"Yes! After all, I did not come here to discuss what is already so apparent". What he left unsaid and what Rukia knew he wanted to say was, neither of them would change their opinions and so, it was useless to dwell on the subject of her intent. She knew they would probably never speak of it again. "I'm here to inform you of the party I had mentions some nights ago". How could she forget that night? Rukia remembered all right, she also remembered what happened after very clearly. "We will commence at around eleven, before lunch. Some of our relatives are coming to meet Kaien, and most are cousins of mine. You are, of course, expected to be there. My father will not have it any other way, and you would not want to disappoint him, would you"? Rukia said nothing, but she slowly turn her back to him to look into the water again after his blatant insinuations. It wasn't worth losing her temper. He wasn't worth it either.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was getting angrier by the second. She dared turn away. He wanted to see the expressions on her face again, he wanted her to lose that emotionless facade she had put up a moment ago. Ichigo knew very well he was affecting her with his words, but she seemed to have turned to stone…and people called him a poker face. Whatever! "Also, I expect you to let me know of anything Kaien requires, after all, you would not want to leave him wanting for anything, would you? My father and I want to make up for everything he's been missing till now".

Oh, how he infuriated her! She nearly broke her resolve not to be affected and really wanted to slap him right now, but that would be telling him how his words were getting to her. So instead, she turned towards him and barely nodded, saying nothing, as she just could not trust herself enough to hold back if she opened her mouth.

That _onna_! She was really pissing him off. Not even a word left her mouth as he heaped insults at her. He wanted to fight with her to let off some of the tension he'd been carrying with him these past few days. He was supposed to be the calm one here, not her. She was supposed to feel aggravated, not him. Being something he'd never been in his dreams was one thing, but losing his cool out of it was something to be concerned about now. Maybe it was her presence, her proximity...

"Well, that is all. May you have a pleasant evening", were his last words, empty, as they could be, before his abrupt departure, not even waiting for a reply.

Once he was gone, Rukia let out a much needed sigh. She was just going to give up on Kurosaki Ichigo!

He confused her a little though. He had only shown such intense emotion around her, and there was nothing to brag about since that emotion was resentment. Was she really capable of rubbing him the wrong way? She had seen him smiling at Caleb and his father, but even then, it seemed measured and controlled. With her, Kurosaki Ichigo was like a raging bull wanting out off his confine.

'...'

She couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Rukia could just imagine, and also realized her images of Ichigo Kurosaki were never too far away from the many beastly four legged creatures.

::

Next morning, a much calmer and familiar Ichigo was found walking coolly towards the terrace. He hadn't had breakfast with his family (Kaien and otousan, together) in a long time, it would be nice to sit with them and have a relaxing meal. He knew the onna would be there, but who cared! He would not let his unwanted feelings for her affect him more than it already had. He would just let whatever was happening to him run its course. It was not as if such feelings would last very long, (and he was known for his endurance) so he would feel until it was gone from his system. He would remain calm and collected even in front of the onna, and there would be no more arguments!

Ichigo didn't know the pep talk he had given himself would be blown to smithereens the moment he would open the door to the dining room to pass to the terrace.

When he neared the room, he heard excited voices coming from within. Sensing no trace of hostility or danger, Ichigo opened the door only to stop dead on his tracks at the scene before him. The stoic expression that had been on his face mere seconds ago was first replaced with surprised (indicated by his widening eyes) then to seething anger (with clenched fists and deeply furrowed eyebrows).

"UKITAKE-san", he intoned in a deadly low voice, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear the barely controlled ire in them. There was Ukitake Joushiro, back from his trip, and hugging the _onna_ so tightly she was almost lifted completely off the floor. The _onna's_ upper body fully plastered onto Ukitake's. It seemed like Ukitake was holding her even more tightly then he had last night. "What are you doing to her"?

"Huh?" Ukitake replied after a few seconds as he reluctantly eased Rukia from his welcoming embrace.

'Huh indeed', thought Rukia. She was still reeling from the surprising introduction she had just gone through. So this was Ukitake Joushiro. He seemed friendly and...interesting, which was the least she would say for a certain someone who had just entered the room. Someone was going to have a bad day, it seemed.

Ichigo recovered from his slip the moment Ukitake directed his confused eyes towards Ichigo's narrowed ones. 'What the fuck?' He turned his back to them pretending to shut the door so he could give himself time to calm down. When he turned back to them, Ichigo had eased off his furrowed eyebrows to its normal scowl and took his time to address Ukitake again in a much casual and unhurried tone. "You've just gotten back and you're already working on hugging our guest to death, she was starting to turn blue".

Rukia thought that was possible, as she had definitely stopped breathing when Ukitake had launched himself on her.

"Tsk, tsk, Ichi-_kun_. That's no way to be greeting your elders now is it?" Ukitake said, pretending to look disappointed. "What happened to 'Okaeri Ukitaki-_sama_', Ichi-_kun_", he asked sorrowfully, which nearly made Ichigo snort in response.

"What happened to bowing to greet someone instead of hugging them, Ukitake-_SAN_"? Ukitake gasped loudly.

"Oh my! Could it be that Ichi-_kuuuunnn_ is jealous he did not get the first hug, or are you irritated because Chigo-_kun_ hasn't come to greet you yet", he responded, and moved towards Ichigo with open arms. "Don't wor—"

If it were one of his cousins, Ichigo would have told them to go fuck themselves for speaking to him like that. But this was Ukitake, and he respected the bastard enough to let it go. "Don't", Ichigo interrupted in a warning tone before he quickly moved out to the terrace to join Kaien. Isshin and Ukitake chuckled while Rukia smiled softly at their antics.

They all looked outside when they heard Kaien calling out his "_kakan_". Both man turned back to Rukia with one raised eyebrow. "Oh yah, I forgot. Thanks, uncle Ichigo", they heard Kaien talking in response to what Ichigo had said, low enough only for Kaien. "_Okasan_, come fast. I'm hungry", he whined, before Ichigo murmured something. "No, I'll wait for her", they heard Kaien replying. "_OKAK—OKASAN_"!

"I better go out before he gets any louder", Rukia said to the men smiling understandingly at her. She walked out and left the men alone in the dining room.

"You knew he was coming, didn't you", Ukitake asked Isshin once they knew Rukia was at the breakfast table outside.

"He has very distinct footfalls", Isshin replied calmly.

"And he was the reason you told me to give Rukia chan a 'big hug", Ukitake stated with a smirk.

"It's a good thing Rukia-chan doesn't know me as well as you do, or she would have gotten suspicious".

"Oh? Should she have a reason to be suspicious, Isshin"?

Isshin smiled deviously at the question. "You should have seen my son 'arguing' with her last night. Quite entertaining, I tell you". Of course, he had also seen his son hold Rukia-chan longer than necessary.

"What are you up to, Isshin?", Ukitake asked cautiously.

He wanted his son to find his happiness and come out of whatever shell he had closed himself in. It had been a long time since he had seen his son arguing with someone with such abandonment, when normally, Ichigo would have not dwelled on or reacted. It was only unfortunate that the argument itself was so unnecessary and had probably hurt Rukia-chan a lot. Isshin wondered why Ichigo was so blind to not see Rukia-chan for what she really was.

But then again, self-preservation could be quite a nuisance at times, and his son had spades of those on him.

"Ichigo's controlled and calculated life needs a ripple. I'm going to help stir it just a bit". He would also have to make sure Rukia-chan didn't get hurt by his son anymore. "Rukia-chan seems to have the most oddest of effects on my unfeeling son. I'm just curious to see the end result of that effect".

Ukitake chuckled softly at his dear friend. "If you wanted to do what I think you want, then count me in".

They both laughed out before going out to join their family for breakfast...

* * *

So what do you think? Will I be getting some love for this chapter ;) It's a pre-christmas present, and if I find time, I'll have a new chapter out for Christmas as well.

******Review Reply:**

Thanks for all your reviews******, _Lilcy, gaaralover1989, , __(_**_for all your reviews_******_),__ ren, blissbeat, lemonorangevanilladrop, Kyothe Arliden, Loli __(_**_I'll definitely finish this story_******_),__StupidMe, Okamihana, princessdoll, Darksmile, nejisakura, , weezo, pchanlove, Avaluna __(_**_for your continuous feedback_******_)__, darklover, Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia, bluesake. _**

******_Roma88 _**Thanks for the 3 reviews...lol. I look forward to more for this chapter. As for Ichigo finding out about Rukia, I want him to 'see' and figure out what type of a person Rukia really is instead of being told (he didn't believe her here).

******anna **Thank for not overlooking this story…lol. I'll try to change the summary sometime later, when I'm in the thinking mood About Caleb's possessiveness, I'd definitely be keeping that on for later use…That was only a glimpse of what I want to show later in the story.

********

Jitchoo That _was_ a long review. Don't worry about the constructive crit bit, I'll try to go back and see where the mistakes are. I'm glad you like this story enough to ignore them. Let me know what you think of this chapter as well…thanks for reviewing

**Until Next time :)**

Disclaimer:


	9. Temper,Temper Rukia

**Chapter 9**

****

Disclaimer: Bleach and all Its characters Belong to Kubo Tite

**Beta _chan_**_: **DeepWaterBlack**._ This story wouldn't be as good as it is without your help.

**AN:**_ Sumimasen_ for the delay in updating this chapter, which was supposed to come out a week ago but , just today, fixed the technical problem. Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter :)

**Attention: **I was supposed to mention this in the last chapter but it completely slipped my mind. I came across an Ichiruki FF that contained a lemon, also Ichi's dream, very similar to mine. It was flattering really, but if you want to put sth of mine in your story, be a little less obvious next time please.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Temper, Temper Rukia!**

Ukitaki's presence in the Kurosaki mansion was a refreshing change to the almost lifeless place. He brought with him an added air of jubilance to the surrounding which she knew was otherwise lacking before Caleb and she had arrived. She had also come to realise that Isshin must not have had much to look forward to in his home without Ukitaki and now, his grandson to really liven things up. Not that she knew Kurosaki Ichigo well, but Rukia somehow knew he wasn't so much of a 'happy' person to begin with, and having such buoyant personalities around him, as Ukitaki or Caleb, couldn't impossibly improve his mood. Rukia sighed as she tried to dispel _him_ from her thoughts, again. It was however, impossible not to think of someone who was so much a part of their everyday life now. No words had passed between them since their last confrontation, and Ichigo shared nothing but cold, impassive, or blasé glares and rejoinder with everyone, except Caleb.

However…there is one exception…her!

He hardly even looked at her now, so she was spared those unfriendly glares of his.

Rukia was still debating on which was worse: being regarded with a look of detest, or not being regarded at all. She had no idea what sort of people he associated with to immediately think the worst of someone whose only mistake was to lie to a stranger. All she wanted was to protect and keep her only remaining family safe. Now that the petite violet-eyed girl thought more about it, she was more disheartened than angry at his attitude towards her. It was the first time for Rukia to come across someone that did not like her and actually showed it so blatantly, but it hurt a bit…no…a lot. It was frustrating more so that she could not do anything about his opinion of her. _'Why does it even matter'_, was an endless thought also circulating in her head for quite some time now.

"_Ohayo_, Rukia-san", Liz Ishida cheerfully greeted. Rukia looked up at her regular visitor, and smiled warmly at the sweet lady approaching the breakfast table on the lawn. Caleb and Shiro were out accompanying Isshin and Ukitaki to one of their childhood haunts further away from the manor, across the stream cutting through the property. She had only worried for a little while but was quickly assured, by both men, that it was perfectly safe (which she knew to be true after being briefed on all the security in place on the property), and after being lightly emotionally blackmailed with the 'Don't you trust us, Rukia-_chan ?_' line.

Rukia smiled warmly and softly started the general small talk while serving a cup of tea to Liz. With all her interactions with Liz, Rukia had come to realize that the foreign woman must have also found a much needed friend in her since Liz was isolated from female company just as much as Shiro was of children his age. It would also explain why Liz was enthusiastically filling Rukia in on all the happenings of the Kurosaki's past during her visits. Inevitably, Kurosaki Ichigo's name would come into their conversations invariably, mainly because of Liz's husband's involvement with the business and as family friends.

"So…" Liz intoned conversationally while sipping her tea, "Ready for the party this weekend? I am curious how many guests would be present". The latter thought being more of a comment than a question.

Rukia shook her head and gave a wary smile, thinking back to their earlier conversations, and already feeling sorry that Liz would not be attending. "I wouldn't know any other guests, apart from the Kurosaki's and Orihime Inoue". At the mention of Orihime, Rukia noticed a slight frown creased on Liz's usually unconcerned forehead.

"That would explain why Uryuu declined the invitation". At Rukia's questioning look, Liz smiled apologetically. "I heard she was back", she said musingly. "She must have found out that Ichigo had returned to Japan. That would be the only reason why Orihime changed her plans and came back from Paris so soon. We don't get along that much, anyways". At the puzzled look on Rukia's face, Liz calmly explained on, "At least Uryuu doesn't, especially because Orihime has a special way of showing us we are beneath the Kurosaki's and that we should not attempt to rise over our level by associating with the family".

"_That_ is something I can picture her doing", Rukia added as she remembered how she had been treated at the dinner. "She was engaged to Kaien, wasn't she", she asked quietly.

Liz gave her a surprised look. "You know about that, do you?" She shrugged as an off-handed thought formed in Liz's head. "It was so long ago that it ought to be pushed back into a shelf and marked 'ancient' but that would not do for our dear Orihime-s_an_ who still hopes to capitalize on it".

Before Rukia could check herself, the words tumbled unbidden from her mouth. "Where Ichigo is concerned, d'you mean?" Rukia mentally slapped herself. Her words basically implying she knew things about the Kurosaki's that she, as a new comer, wasn't supposed to.

"Did Isshin-_sama _tell you about Ichigo and Orihime?" asked Liz with a trace of curiosity in her voice.

Rukia bit her lips and looked away. "N-not really…", she said slowly, at the same time wondering if she should tell Liz about how she had come to know that piece of information and her 'garden experience'. Telling Liz what transpired between father and son regarding the Inoue girl would not be a problem since it seemed like people here knew quite a lot about Orihime's connection with the Kurosaki's. However, Rukia looked down towards her hands which began to slightly fidget; she was just not comfortable revealing what Isshin wanted his son to do regarding her. And after all, it was of no consequence since Isshin's suggestion was very quickly and vehemently shot down. After taking a deep breath Rukia made up her mind and decided to recount the events of that night to Liz skipping over 'certain' details.

Rukia wasn't even half way done with her story and Liz already had one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth, trying very hard but miserably failing, to stop the laughter. By the time she had finished, Rukia was also giggling in amusement at Liz's reaction and the realisation of how humorous her experience actually was.

"How awful!" Liz commented as she shook her head at her friend's incredulous adventure and continued to softly chuckle.

"That's the mother of all understatement", Rukia sighed.

"Imagine if either of them had caught you. I wouldn't worry so much about Isshin-_sama_ but Ichigo's another issue altogether", and Rukia nodded. Liz was probably right about Isshin but unlike Liz, she knew how Ichigo would have reacted. He would have concluded, in his over-imaginative mind, that she was eavesdropping to try and discover new ways to extract more money from them. _The conceited fool_! "Orihime should have gotten the hint about Ichigo's feelings, or lack of it, when he had taken off overseas with his long-time-friend-turned-fiancée-overnight, when Isshin had started alluding to an alliance between the Kurosaki's and the Inoue's".

"Isshin doesn't seem like he'd ever force anyone, let alone his son, to do something they didn't want to", she said musingly.

"Isshin-sama was different then. After Kaien's death he had lost a lot of his spirit and the dominating influence, although I doubt Ichigo would have bent to anything his father had demanded of him during those times…" Liz paused, lowering her teacup to the table and wrapped her warm hands around the delicate porcelain, and thoughtfully stared onto the fragrant, ruby tea. The liquid settled peacefully in its cup, which contradictorily reminded Liz that life wasn't so serene in the Kurosaki household. After a quick mental shake, Liz continued her account of the dramatic story, "But Ichigo packed up his things and left. Everyone was so shocked by the news of his engagement, and many had thought he had only done it just to stop Orihime's constant advances and his father's interference? But, Ichigo was so very young then, so maybe it was a genuine and love-motivated decision. However, we don't know what happened to that relationship, as when Ichigo returned to Japan, he had come alone. We assumed it had ended at some point".

Rukia wanted to gag at the thought of Ichigo being in love. But heck…maybe there were a few pigs in the world that flew, and Ichigo was probably capable of loving and respecting a woman.

"We believed Orihime only agreed to marry Kaien to stay close to Ichigo once she realized he did not want to marry her. Uryuu and I had gotten engaged about the same time they had, and I remember him saying that Orihime would never be able to make Kaien happy especially if she was in love with Ichigo".

"Didn't Kaien know this as well"?

Liz shrugged her shoulders, "You've seen Orihime", she said wryly. "There were many who trailed after her and still do, but there is only one Kurosaki Ichigo and Orihime Inoue will not settle for anyone else while he is still unattached. As for Kaien, like so many others, was simply smitten with her beauty, and blind to see she was using him to get close to his brother. But honestly, I don't think he would have married her once he'd thought things through".

"But I was told Isshin would not have made it easy", Rukia replied remembering what Ichigo had told her on their first meeting.

"May be not at first", Liz added, "But he would have accepted Kaien's wishes eventually especially when there was a baby involved as well. Kaien must have really loved your sister, and", Liz put one finger under her chin and commented thoughtfully, "In fact; I wouldn't be surprised if what happened wasn't a mistake. Kaien must have known it would be difficult to break the engagement". Rukia didn't like how Liz was implying that Kaien had deliberately impregnated Hisana to be with her. It was farfetched, yet when she thought about it, not unlikely. Rukia watched Liz wince, "I can't imagine anything worse than being in love with someone and being forced to marry another, can you"?

Rukia agreed wholeheartedly. It would be bad enough when one is heart-free, as she had imagined what a marriage between Ichigo and herself would have been like. Rukia shuddered at the very thought of marrying someone like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"It may be selfish of me but I'm kind of glad to hear what you've told me about Ichigo's determination to remain a bachelor. I can see a lot of changes happening if Orihime Inoue ever became a Kurosaki. If Ichigo ever married her, we would have to go. There won't be any chance of Uryuu wanting to stay here."

From what little Rukia knew of Ichigo Kurosaki, she could not imagine that ever happening if he wanted the Ishida's to remain with them. "I really cannot see anyone ever changing his mind…not even his wife", Rukia replied rather forcefully, unknowingly letting more of her feelings of resentment out.

Liz raised an eyebrow at the tone. "I assume that the two of you don't get along well then", she said with a smile and twinkling eyes, then become serious again. "You are right in that aspect", she agreed. "Ichigo is a law unto himself and I'd pity anyone who came between him and his goals. But still, if he did marry her things would get very difficult for us here".

"Well you don't have to worry about that now, do you? Not unless he suddenly goes mental or falls for her charms, and somehow, I can't see that happening. I may not like him much but I think he can be trusted to not lose his head. He seems to treasure his freedom way too much to get hitched", Rukia said with an encouraging smile before quickly changing the subject, not wanting to dwell on anymore gossips related to Ichigo. He was on her mind more often than she could care and she didn't need more 'thinking material'.

For the rest of their tea, Liz and Rukia talked about their impending trip to the city for some much needed shopping, the kids, and exchanging recipes for pastries and food.

:::

The day of the party dawned bright and slightly breezy, just right for a poolside gathering. Rukia had to get up earlier than usual all because of Caleb's excitement for the days' event, and she was forced to prepare him almost two hours before the party. Although not interested in actually swimming with a bunch of strangers, Rukia still opted to wear her two-piece inside her green and white flower-patterned, airy summer dress. With her shades and the 'History of Karakura and Its People' book in hand, Rukia made her way towards the party that she had no hopes of enjoying. She was at least happy to know that although Liz and Uryuu would not be attending, Shiro was already here and would be occupying most of her son's time.

She could already hear shouts and laughter as she neared the party, and it seemed that a lot of the guests had also arrived. Existing from the house, Rukia was immediately faced with a crowd of at least ten, including a skimpy clad Orihime Inoue. If the bright red bikini did not get _a certain someone's_ attention, she couldn't imagine what would. Her intended target, however, was nowhere to be seen much to Rukia's relief.

Her uncertain pause at the door, while wondering where to go and what to do was interrupted as Ukitaki came up behind her and gently seized her arm. "_Ohayo_, Rukia-_chan_", he greeted with a wide goofy grin and slightly against her will he began guiding her towards the guests while she repaid his greeting. "It's a lovely day, it is not? Let's get you introduced to the rest of your family shall we?" Rukia's heart warmed at that.

For the next fifteen minutes Rukia rotated around the pool meeting other family members and close friends of the Kurosaki's. She only hoped she'd remember their unfamiliar names if the need ever arose. Afterwards, she checked on Caleb and Shiro making sure they weren't making any mischief. Her worries were unfounded since they were happily occupied playing with the twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, nieces of Ichigo from his mother's side. '_Caleb's cousins'_, she thought happily. She walked towards the set of chairs some distance away, to drag one closer to where the children were wading, at the same time talking to Caleb.

"Mum, they know how to swim good, and I don't" and Rukia could almost see the pout forming as he yelled out.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you can continue your lessons here once we find someone to teach you, then you'll be as good your friends", Rukia placated with a smile.

"They aren't even wearing floaters, and they say floaters are for babies. I don't wanna to wear 'em either…I'm not a baby anymore. I'm four years. Tell them mah". Rukia sighed before patiently explaining to Caleb why floaters were important (again) and that he wasn't a baby anymore (even though that's what she believed him to be, and always would). She was able to convince him to keep his floaters on, or come out of the water, after five minutes of more questions and answers as she stood there ready to take the chair.

Rukia was still watching Caleb as she reached out to grab a chair behind her without looking, and heard someone falling down at the spot the chair had been just a second after she had pulled it away. "Ahah…_i-tai_". Stunned, Rukia turned back only to see a man flat on his butt at her feet. It took her a second to realise she must have pulled the chair the poor thing was about to sit on, another second to open her mouth to apologize heartily, but in the second she was about to actually say the right words, she found the 'poor-dear-turned-pervert' looking up her dress from where he lay with an even wider perverted smile. "Well, this is better than having you accidently sitting on my lap".

She squealed slightly and reacted on instinct, raising a foot slightly she aimed at his face. Unfortunately for her, the fool had good reflexes and caught her dainty foot in his hand inches away from his nose. His hold off balanced her and with another undignified squeak, Rukia stumbling backwards, and braced herself for an ungraceful fall. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately (depending on which one she thought was the lesser evil), the expected impact never came, and instead of falling on the hard unavoidable cement, Rukia felt a hard and unyielding chest. As strong, firm warm hands grasped her upper arms to steady her (to Rukia's utter horror) she knew who exactly had saved her.

Not willing to face her reluctant lacklustre knight just yet, Rukia directed her most heated glare at the idiot that had caused her to come in contact with the devil himself. The pervert had freed her foot without her even noticing and now appeared more sheepish than depraved, and more focused on the large form looming behind her. "Uh…ha ha hahh", he faked out, "Ich-Ichigo, I—uh fell". A very peeved Rukia just about had it with being ignored, but before she could reprimand the sorry ass, Ichigo beat her to it.

"I can see that", he intoned in a low, deceptively smooth voice, and Rukia barely contained a shiver spiralling down her spine upon hearing the underlining cold contempt in them. Not wanting to delay letting these Neanderthals know of her displeasure, the offended petite woman had failed to notice the feel of his warm, rumbling chest pressed intimately on her back.

"Excuse me?" Rukia was indignant but appeared cool, "Are you implying that I was going to kick you for falling down", she asked with a glare. "I kno-", and she was totally cut-off and ignored by Ichigo, again.

"At it again I see, Shinji". If it was possible, Ichigo's voice grew chillier to stop even the heartiest of hearts. Rukia chanced to direct her glare at him over her shoulder but his dark glowing amber eyes were focused completely on the Shinji guy. "If you are not very fond of your eyes or your limbs, Shinji, would you want me to remove them?", he asked with deadly calmness. Rukia was stunned at that, and wondered (with uncharacteristic hopefulness) if _Ichigo Kurosaki_ was actually defending _her_.

Ichigo let go of his firm hold on Rukia's arms and came to stand beside her, and her eyes followed him, trying to see if what she thought was correct. "Mum", she heard Caleb's worried voice calling out in the background and turned to see him running to her side. "Mum, you nearly fell, I saw, and Uncle saved you", Caleb announced with undisguised awe in his eyes as he looked up at his uncle, then he looked at the other male with what Rukia could call his 'defensive glare'. "Did he do something naughty, mummy?" Caleb asked. Rukia blanched and Shinji snorted.

"Ca-Caleb-"

"Kai—", Ichigo's voice clashed with hers at the same time.

"Ahh…no little one", Shinji interjected with one of the best puppy set eyes Rukia had ever seen. "I'm anything but a 'NAAAUUGHTY' boy. Mummy was about to fall, I tried to stop it but…" _What a smooth liar,_ thought Rukia as Shinji continued to give his bull-shit version of her near fall. She couldn't call him out on it though, not with Caleb around. "…So that's what happened, and aren't you just glad Uncle Ichigo caught your _okasan?_", she heard Shinji end his rambling as the wicked shine in his eyes directed at Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't impressed but Shinji had somehow managed to convince Caleb, although, only slightly, because he was still not leaving his mum's side just yet.

"Shinji"

"What? I'm just telling _chibi-__kun _what happened, Ichigo".

"I would rather you keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself".

"Well, you know-", began Shinji with a perverted grin...

"ENOUGH!" commanded Ichigo without raising his voice and trying not attracting unnecessary attention to the little scene going about between them. "You are here to meet my nephew, are you not? Get to it then and go join the others". Rukia felt slightly bad for him but Shinji was either used to Ichigo's rudeness or he was simply too thick-headed.

"How cruel, Kurosaki-_sama_", Shinji pouted mockingly. But upon seeing Ichigo's dark eyes becoming deadly menacing, Shinji gulped and got the scary impression he was standing very close to the Gates of Hell and thought better than to play with the devil himself. "_Hai, hai_, why don't you introduce us yourself then", he conceded very quickly.

Ichigo called Kaien to stand by him, and incredibly his eyes softened slightly yet somehow managed to maintain the stoic air around himself. "Kaien, this is my cousin and your uncle Shinji, and Shinji", Ichigo turned to his cousin with a piercing glare, "…this is Kaien" he finished curtly. This was followed by Shinji introducing Kaien to the Japanese traditional way of greeting, and him struggling with the language. When finally he had gotten it right, Caleb realised he had been away from his friends and the pool for far too long, but before he left, he of course made sure it was safe for his mother to stay with the men.

"Uncle Ichigo", he called out, and when he knew he had his uncle's (and unknowingly, everyone else) attention, Caleb continued. "Can you look after mu-_okasan, _and make sure she doesn't fall again", he asked innocently. To reassure his nephew, Ichigo nodded his reply (with no intention of doing so). Caleb seemed happy, but suddenly his face became slightly animated…as if he'd just thought up a perfect plan!

'_Uh-oh'_, thought Rukia.

"I know", he said enthusiastically, "why don't you hold her hand, Uncle Ichigo, like she does to me. That way, she won't fall again!" exclaimed a mighty proud Caleb. Ichigo's body visibly tensed while Rukia's eyes grew wider and her cheeks blushed a vivid shade of red.

"What an _EXCELLENT_ idea, Kaien-_kun_", encouraged Shinji, before either Rukia or Ichigo could reply to Caleb, and for no other reason than to annoy his unbendable cousin.

"Cale-…Kaien", Rukia spoke out, "I'm fine, sweetheart. I won't fall again, okay", she soothed. "Why don't you go back to your friends and I'll be there shortly". After a few more cajoling words and to Rukia's relief, Caleb agreed.

"If you say so, mum", he mumbled unconvinced before heading to join Shiro and his newly discovered cousins.

Meanwhile, Ichigo stared out unflinchingly as Shinji kept smirking at him mischievously. She would have rather left them to...whatever it is they were doing but that would have been plain rude, even if she did not feel inclined to be polite to the Shinji guy...he was still Caleb's uncle. With that thought in mind, Rukia cleared her throat.

"_Ara_...my lovely _otome_", Shinji cried excitedly. "Worry not, my beauty, I have not forgotten your presence amongst us simpletons", he flattered exaggeratedly, and if he was someone she knew well, Rukia would have done the whole 'exasperated eye roll' move. As it was, she just gave him a dead pinned look and waited to be introduced. Surprisingly, Rukia was more comforted at hearing him spew his praise because he seemed like the type of guy who was out and about to just have some harmless fun in life. Rukia watched as he pushed his way past Ichigo and came to stand right in front of her, and gazed into her widened violet orbs. "Well Ichigo", Shinji's eyes not leaving Rukia's, "since you aren't going to do it, I'll introduce mys-".

"She is Kaien's guardian, Miss Kuchiki", Ichigo intercepted smoothly in a detached manner.

'Just a_ guardian_' she fumed mentally, hurt and angry at his interpretation of her significance in Caleb's life.

"Oh", said Shinji skeptically, "I swear I heard our dear nephew calling her '_okasan_', Ichigo". Even Shinji could detect the undercurrent Ichigo was trying to keep at minimal. Suddenly, her opinion of Shinji rose, but only slightly.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki", she began as Shinji returned his attention to her. She had promised herself she won't let him get her down again and Rukia was staying true to that. "And _biologically_", she stressed, "I'm not his mother but his aunt". She was surprised that Shinji was not aware of her relations with Caleb. Looking at Kurosaki's attitude towards her, she had thought that by now, all the family members would have been warned to stay away from the little 'gold-digger' foreigner.

"Aha! A beautiful name for a beautiful purple eyed _tenshi_", she heard the guy gush out again. This time his compliments brought a slight twitch to her lips, and she was starting to find the eccentric man more and more amusing. He seemed to have such a comical personality. "And I", he stated while puffing out his chest, "_otome_, am Shinji Hirako but..." he paused to wink at her, "You can call me _anata_"_._

Rukia looked at him confusedly. "_Anat-_"

"Shinji", Ichigo interrupted in a warning tone before she could complete the name and ask if she had said it correctly. "She does not understand what you're saying, so stop this non sense".

"_Ara,_ Ichigo, feeling defensive?"

She whole-heartedly doubted he'd ever _feel_ anything besides contempt towards her.

"Nothing of that sort", Ichigo replied calmly. "I just don't like this useless chatter".

"I wouldn't call this useless, Ichigo", he intoned, "Would you, Rukia-_chan_", he asked with a slight sultry purr. Then he turned to Ichigo, "You don't like a lot of things, Ichigo. Why don't you leave Rukia-_chan_ and I to our forepl-… chatting. Unlike you, I have not become a monk and do not ignore 'things'", Shinji teased.

"I'm sure Lisa would be interested to know what you've been up to", said Ichigo as calmly and stoically.

"That's low Ichigo", Shinji protested. "Did you really have to say her name? Don't you know, 'if you say it out loud, it will appear'"

"She will appear very soon, Shinji. I suggest you move away now".

"Why'd you have to invite her"? Shinji whined.

"I wouldn't have invited you if she had not accepted the invitation first", Ichigo replied flatly.

_Gods, could anyone be more cruel_, thought Rukia as she, unavoidably, listened to the family argument.

"_Hidoei_, Ichigo", Shinji gasped in mock grief. Ichigo just stared at him, unconcerned.

Shinji gave up after a while and turned a seemingly regretful face at Rukia. "Very well then!" he sighed. "I shall be seeing you again soon, and remember to call me _ana-_".

"SHINJI!"

"_Wakatta, wakatta_, I'm going, Ichigo".

After debating on whether to do the right thing or not, Rukia decided she would do what is considered polite. Of course, it was not for Ichigo; at least she'd know she did the right thing.

"Thank you", said Rukia and waited to hear some unpleasant comeback.

He did not disappoint.

"Can't you be more careful," Ichigo intoned coldly as he was about to leave and started walking around Rukia. "I have better things to do then going around saving gravity-challenged people".

She watched his body shift to move away from her, but was not going to hold her tongue around him anymore; she'd reached her limits and had it with his rudeness. "I don't remember anyone telling _you_ to save me," she said matching his iciness. _To hell with being thankful! _

"I obviously cannot let someone fall, now can I", he stopped and replied over his shoulder. Ichigo sighed and his voice lost some of the cool flatness, "I would have done the same for anyone".

"And I'm saying what anyone would say to you, which is a 'thank you'," she said, simmering anger starting to reflect in her voice as well, "You can take it or leave it; it's completely up to you".

"I do not accept things given with false or malicious intent, Ms Kuchiki," he turned his body once again to face a pair of violet stormy eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how seriously lacking you are in perceptiveness, Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia raised herself on the balls of her feet to get a better reach on this man's face.

Ichigo crossed his arms in front of his chest, "No one is stupid enough to do so, Ms Kuchiki".

"Or they presumed you are a lost cause!"

"And apparently, you seem to presume to know what people think of me, Ms Kuchiki".

"Just like how you assumed things regarding me?" If glares were daggers, Rukia was definitely throwing them with deadly force at the person in front of her.

Uncrossing his arms, Ichigo slightly leaned down to stare down at the irate woman. "They weren't assumptions, Ms Kuchiki, and we both know it."

"Again, I'm partial to your perceptiveness".

"And I'm partial to your sincerity, Ms Kuchiki".

Rukia was trying very, _very_ hard to stop herself from telling him to shove the formalities up his ass, when she suddenly became aware of the warm breath fluttering the strands of hair on her forehead. They had become so involved in this...this...heated exchange of _unkind_ words that they had both somehow gravitated towards each other without even realizing it. Slowly, _so very slowly_, Rukia lowered her eyes until she was face to face with…with Kurosaki Ichigo's chest.

A very bare chest...and sculptured...and hard...and tanned...and smooth.

And a chest that was waiting to be _caressed_!

Her lips parted slightly as she inhaled sharply to accommodate her rapidly beating heart. _Gods, had she just thought such an...improper thought!. _Her haunting violet eyes grew wider and the ever-ready blush bloomed fully on her face. Without her consent, Rukia's eyes wandered further south to his equally naked torso and stopped at the waistband of his board-shorts. _Sweet Jesus!_ She was sure her concentration was on her fluttering heart, but why was she noticing the lean and, oh so, defined abs on _this _man.

_NO! No...she had neve-…She had been under the sun for far too long and was obviously losing her good sense because of it._ Fleetingly, she wondered why neither of them had moved away or when had the heat of battle left her._ Or, more embarrassingly, why was she still staring, damn it!_

Once again, Rukia forced her eyes upwards, tracing past the captivating sight of well-toned muscles, and until violet orbs clash with an equally intense set of amber. Rukia gulped to sooth her suddenly dried throat as she tried to discern the look in his slightly hooded eyes, also realizing that he must have noticed she had been gawking at him. How long had it been since they had stopped talking and she had let her eyes wander? A few seconds? A few minutes?

"Mum, hurry up here", she heard Caleb's voice in the background, snapping her right out of the daze. With complete abruptness, both heads turned to Caleb. "I wanna show you something, come quick", he whined. Ohh, she would bake for Caleb his favourite dessert for saving her from...from...? She had no idea what to call it. All she knew was that she'd never been gladder, than she was now, hearing Caleb whine.

"In a second, sweetheart", she replied happily. _Anywhere but here, standing in front of his che-him._

"Uncle Ichigo, can you get mum's chair here. You know...or she might fall again".

She saw his uncle nodding from the corner of her eyes, before he turned towards the table. "I can-",

"'_The History of Karakura and its People',_ he said quietly as he studied the well-worn book in his hand. When their eyes met, Ichigo gave her a small malicious smile. "How very clever of you, it is my father's favourite subject". Once again Rukia's eyes flashed heatedly, this time, at the implied insinuation (all thoughts of his physique completely forgotten). It would be useless to inform him that it was not because of his father that she had the book. Her pride would not allow such a thing, but she was not going to let this pass.

"I also have an interest in ancient times and people, and also hope to visit the shrines and other interesting places while I'm here", said Rukia. Summoning a tight smile she continued, "It would be stupid of me to miss the chance, wouldn't it?"

Rukia watched as his eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at her, and it suddenly donned on her that her words must have sounded more like a threat than a logical statement, and she definitely hadn't meant it that way.

"Thinking of leaving already, are you", he asked, his amber eyes fixed on her blushing cheeks.

Her colour heightened, she was going on the defensive without even trying to and saying things before thinking them through. Rukia wished she could leave at that very moment, back home to England. Though, she had a feeling Isshin would have something to say about it, and the thought of him going back to a 'certain' plan of his to keep her in Japan made her reply hastily, "In time yes, but not before things are settled here".

Rukia could hear her own words echoing in her head as she realized, too late, what she had said and how he most definitely must be interpreting it. Suddenly, Rukia had the urge to wave a white flag in front of her face. She was getting tired to this whole thing. Nothing she would say or do could make him see the truth. She didn't even know she was back to bothering with him again.

"Of course", his reply in deceptively soft tone, his all-knowing smirk confirmed he had thought exactly what she had predicted he would.

She averted her eyes, not wanting to continue with something as useless as a conversation with Ichigo Kurosaki. She thought she had seen a hint of a tattoo between his shoulder blades but didn't feel like looking at him anymore to confirm what it was. Instead, Rukia looked at where Caleb was as she followed Ichigo to the spot closer to the pool and under the shade of a tree; deliberately staying several steps behind him to give him time to put the chair down and leave her alone. She only wished this would be the last time they'd have to face each other again today, and God willing, for a few more days.

She had hardly settled on the chair when Rukia was again interrupted…this time by a dark haired girl with specs and a blond, busty woman. They introduced themselves as Lisa Yadomaru and Rangiku Matsumoto. She found out then that Lisa was the one Ichigo was talking about with Shinji and that she was his fiancée. "Hope you didn't mind or take Shinji seriously", she had said. "I assure you, he is as harmless as a butterfly". It was really hard for Rukia to imagine how someone could tolerate a boyfriend like Shinji, she surely wouldn't and couldn't.

"I figured he was", said Rukia with a warm smile. These two women were nice and included her in their cycle very quickly, more so because they were curious about Caleb and because of her foreign background. They both had very interesting occupation; Lisa was a nurse, and Rangiku a fashion designer. Rangiku was already trying to estimate her size, wanting to design a dress that would go superbly with her petite figure and skin colour. Their shopping and fashion talks were making her head spin, and guiltily, she was slightly relieved when they both left to go in the pool. She was always too busy tending to Caleb to really build an infatuation for clothes and shopping, and even if she wanted to, her tight budget would not allow such luxuries.

Rukia was glad to know that she wouldn't always have to be so tensed around other family members like she was with Ichigo. They all _seemed_ nice, even those that could not talk to her because of the language difference. The only exceptions were Ichigo and Orihime; she had been giving Rukia little death glares every time they made eye contact. But she really wasn't bothered about her or her opinions.

_One hater at a time_, she declared mentally.

By the time Isshin came to join her beside the pool, she was feeling much better than when she had finished 'chatting' with his son (who appeared to have disappeared, thank goodness), and greeted him with a wide smile. Their time was occupied with Isshin pointing out some of the places in the book that she could visit, and joining in the conversation with the kids.

It was during the time when Isshin was explaining to Rukia about one of the oldest myths and completely entrancing her with the details, when she was jolted by the enthusiastic shouts of her son. "Watch me _okasan_". Rukia regretted ever lifting her eyes at _that_ particular moment because her curious eyes didn't fall, as expected, on her son but on the much larger form of Ichigo as he heaved himself out of the pool. _Amen to dark sunglasses_, she thought as she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his dripping wet, glistering body for a couple of seconds.

Damn it! Not again! What the heck was wrong with her? Rukia knew she wasn't being perverted about it, there was nothing sexual (or so she thought) about it. She was simply captivated by the sight, sort of like when someone saw an exquisite painting at an art gallery. It was not like she was calling _him _exquisite, most definitely not, but the effect was slightly similar.

She was sure it was all _very_ objective.

This brought her to wonder why she had never found Renji's body 'captivating'. He was, after all, all muscles, and then some. She had been to the beaches with Renji heaps of times and had seen him shirtless then. She had known he was well-built, yet she had never found herself staring at his body against her better judgement. Was it because she was just too high-strung regarding Ichigo Kurosaki, always worried that he might take Caleb away, or that he was watching her and waiting for her to slip up?

Most probably, yes! Because, what other reason could there be anyways, to be so conscious of him?

"I'm going to do the jump now", she heard Caleb shout again, and she decided to just ignore whatever lapse she had experienced. She would just think of him, at those moments, as a work of art, laid out to be looked at and thought of objectively.

Now, Caleb had her complete attention as she fixed her eyes only on her son.

Unfortunately, it was extremely hard as Ichigo stood tall and imposing beside Caleb. Rukia caught her breath, although this time it was not because of Ichigo, but because of the sight the two created. Grudgingly, she realized it was endearing to watch the two standing side by side, looking so much alike.

After sometime, the adults decided on a swimming race that the children were only allowed to watch. There were seven competitors in total and the race itself was exciting even for Rukia. However, without even realizing it, her eyes would be drawn unwittingly to Ichigo's languid and smooth strokes across the pool quite frequently.

* * *

**AN: **Okay! Hope this chapter was good enough to appease all the readers who have been waiting for my lazy a$$ to move and give an update. Sooo...review time _neh. _I'm hoping to get reviews from all those that have put this story in their favourite list...please :)

Next update: I have no idea. I'm being thrown ideas of other IchiRuki plots which I'd like to start writing before I forget em.

**Thanks to my Reviewers: **_Pchanlove, Scarlet02, Roma88, LittleRuu, WickedSistah1024, Thornspike, mab142, petalrose, Faraday6, When bleachscreams, darklover, Alyssa, Jitchoo, Okamihana, X3MonochromeX3. Special thanks to Roma88, for reviewing more than once in the hopes of a quick update, Gomen!_


	10. Devious Old Men

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all its characters belong to Kubo Tite

**Beta **_**chan**__: __DeepWaterBlack__._ As always, the story shines more thanks to you.

**AN: **_**Sumimasen **_for the long hiatus. Chapter slightly edited to correct an 'Ukitake' error.

**Reviewers: **Many thanks to the follow who took the time to leave a review behind. They kept me going, so please REVIEW. FreakGirl17, ai-chan, Queen of Tartarus, sess18, Roma88, okamihana, Margaret, senivatar, SilverStella, Kymz, darklover (Thanks point out the punctuation errors. I hope I follow through coz it's become a habit now), Sarah, ashezo, Fire331, XLightningX

* * *

**Devious Old Men**

Ichigo descended the stairs leading to the lounge with a relaxed, haughty swagger. The chiming peal of laughter from within the lounge created a deep urgency within him. An urgency to discover what could amuse her into such seemingly unrestrained delight. _What's the big deal,_ he wondered then, _she is just laughing_. _What is so captivating about her laughter?_

It was something new, that's what!

And he was doing it again!

Wasting his time thinking of _her_, and it seemed to be happening more often than he thought healthy. Yesterday's family event had turned out quite well, apart from the tiny hitch at the beginning-no thanks to Shinji…the bastard! And what does that _onna _do instead of socking that _hentai_? She starts arguing with _him_. Although at one point she had looked at him without contempt and very much with…appreciation, he recalled conceitedly. He had caught her 'checking him out' when he'd gotten a bit too close for comfort.

Yes, he was feeling anything but comforted close to no thanks to his dreams, and it doesn't help imagining her alluring fragrance and her mysterious violet gaze that could wrap the senses like cool silk on skin.

However, the day had turned unbearably hot all of a sudden so it was probably all because of the weather.

Ichigo clenched his hands into pockets of his lounge pants as he got closer to the door and her sniggers became louder, as did everyone else's in the room. His mind flashed back again, when Shinji had lain on the ground below the _onna_ with a look that could only be on one who had just found his haven. If she hadn't been standing between them or about to tumble over, he was sure to toss that _teme_ all the way out. She should be thankful for the fact that he'd been watching her…and Kaien, all along.

A servant opened the door as soon as Ichigo reached it and he quietly stepped inside, now curious to know the reason for such a lively morning. However, masked his emotions and his face showed nothing of his curiosity, remaining as impassive as always when all heads turned to him. Their eyes were still gleaming with humour as he looked at each and every pair in the room. His father was relaxing on a cushioned recliner while Kaien, Ukitake and the _onna_ were comfortably seated on a leather couch. Ichigo caught himself in time to not frown at the proximity between her and Ukitake, but then glared darkly at Ukitake when his eyes fell on the old photo album on his lap. It was an album that Ichigo had been trying to seize for years, and which contained numerous humiliating baby and boyhood pictures.

"What are you doing?" he asked with suppressed temper as he noticed the _onna's _porcelain-white teeth biting down her lips, trying and failing to hide the laughter. Kaien's smile wasn't hiding anything at all and giggled away _at _him. He didn't need to ask whose photos they were looking at.

"Uncle Ichigo you looked like a girl," he chortled and Ichigo flashed his outraged eyes at Ukitake. "Why did you wanna to wear a dress and grow your hair long…and why did you wanna be a girl?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Nani!" What the friggin hell were his father and Ukitake telling the kid?

Kaien lifted the album that pictured a six year old, orange haired child in a glittery and flowery pale blue_ kimono_. Oh damn fuck!

"That's not me" he stated calmly with a face of zen-like serenity and grace, and mercifully with years of experience with Uktiake's antics was he able to recover that quickly.

"Ah…that is definitely _thou_, Ichigo-_kun._"

Something between a loud snort and a cough behind a delicate hand was heard from Rukia after his denial and Ukitake's reply, and Ichigo directed his molten orbs to her amused and glowing violets.

All humour disappearing now, Rukia reminded herself that the adorable, chubby boy in the picture was nothing like the un-adorable one standing, glaring at her now.

An evil glint flashed in Ichigo's eyes before he turned his attention to his nephew, "Come Kaien, I thought by now you would know the difference between girls and boys. Remember our talk yesterday in the kitchen?"

Oh dear! Whether Caleb remembers or not, Rukia surely did. That was exactly what Ichigo aimed for, and he waited for the blush to bloom on her fair skin…

_(FLASHBACK)_

_The last of the guests had waved their farewell to Ichigo, Rukia and Kaien after their little party. Isshin had retired for a little rest before dinner, and Ukitake had consumed a little too much sake to utter anything coherent let alone a polite goodbye. He was sleeping the alcohol off in his room._

"_Mom, can I have cocoa…" Caleb asked as he was carried inside by his uncle, "also for uncle Ichigo, too?"_

"_I don't drink cocoa," Ichigo intervened smoothly._

"_But you'll love mommy's, she makes it the best," he confided and showed his uncle his cute, pleading puppy eyes, which Ichigo was too defenceless to resist. He hadn't had cocoa or any of those types of warm, soothing beverages in years, not since…_

_They made their way to a kitchen that was surprisingly empty of any of its usual occupants at this time of the day._ "_The members of the staff were given a few hours of rest for their early morning start for the party,_" _Ichigo informed blandly before he deposited Kaien in front of the kitchen counter and seated himself beside Kaien. Let's see what she can do without their help._

_Rukia nodded, and Ichigo watched her walk comfortably to the appropriate shelf to take out two cups. Mindful of his lack of desire for her son's favourite drink, Rukia picked a tiny cup for uncle Ichigo and a large 'Ben 10' mug for Caleb. That, of course, triggered a series of questions from Caleb on why his uncle wasn't given a similar mug, why a small tea cup, doesn't uncle like 'Ben 10... was mommy angry with uncle because he didn't want to drink cocoa and that's why he was given a smaller cup… would mommy be happy and kiss uncle if he finished all his cocoa please._

_Rukia was thankful she wasn't facing either of them during his last enquiry and bit back the gasp of embarrassment that would surely have been loud and audible. She didn't think it wise to inform Caleb that his haughty uncle wouldn't dare touch her with a bargepole even if his life depended on it. So a maternal kiss from her was ludicrously out of the question. They both managed to appease most of his questions, and effectively redirected his attention to other things on the ones they did not want to answer._

_With the dark, chocolaty beverage prepared, she placed their steaming cups on the counter. Rukia gently warned them of the hot drink, and served herself the lemonade left from earlier and settled herself as well. If she had known just how curious and blunt Caleb was going to get she would have left the two alone._

_I have sooooh many cousins, brothers and sisters, mom!" Caleb exclaimed excitedly in between blowing the steam impatiently. "Are there more, uncle?" he asked expectantly._

"_There are," he confirmed satisfactorily. "I'm glad you are here now, to meet all your cousins," he said meaningfully, throwing an arrogant look at Rukia._

"_Oh goodie! I always asked mom to apple for more brothers and sisters from Mr. Stork," he announced. "But now I can wait until all my other cousins have grown up."_

"_Apply, Caleb, not apple," Rukia corrected, slightly worried at where this was going._

"_Mr. Stork?" and uncle just had to ask, thought Rukia ruefully._

"_Yes, Uncle Ichigo," supplied Caleb smartly. "Don't you know where babies come from?"_

"_Uh," murmured a tongue-tied uncle Ichigo. Rukia was helpless to stop the perceptive twitch of her lips at Caleb's blatant question and what appeared to be a very rare occurrence in dear uncle's life._

"_Mommy told me all about it," he said proudly. "Mom has to fill the forms, like the ones we do when we go to the doctors sometimes, and then she mails it to Mr. Stork (who lives in a place called Birdie-land) and he builds a baby, wraps it in a blankie and just like Santa, he drops all the babies into all the mommies' beds when they are asleep." Rukia pinched her nose hard to stop from laughing at the word for word narration her son had just provided a slightly appalled uncle. Her violet eyes brightened with tears of amusement as she looked at Caleb who was waiting for a response from his uncle. "Benny told me that babies came when mommies ate watermelon seeds, and the seeds grew in their tummy, but he doesn't know anything, right mommy? You've eaten watermelons but you didn't make babies. Silly, Benny!"_

"_You told him that," he enquired flatly. _

_Sobering somewhat, Rukia stared right back at him and asked even more deadpanned, "Do you have a better explanation, and do you want to _**tell** him _where babies come from?" Rukia arched a perfectly thinned eyebrow to an increasingly blanched Ichigo. He coughed into his hand and he closed his eyes for a moment before directing his attention back to his nephew._

"_Thank you, Kaien" he intoned humbly with a small fake smile only an adult would understand. "I didn't know how something as important as babies was_ built _before. In fact, I thought it was because of the watermelons as well."_

"_Well, if you wanna to know anything else, ask mommy. She knows everything," he replied loyally._

"_I'm sure she does, Kaien," he stated, and only Rukia caught the sarcasm in it._

_They were both given a breather as Caleb sipped at his cocoa. The silence did not last long and the next set of questions nearly sent Rukia off her seat._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_That lady, Ms. Inono."_

"_Err, Ms. Orihime Inoue, d'you mean?"_

"_Yes, her. Why does she have such big boobies," he blurted._

"_Caleb!" she gasped in chagrin (Rukia was pretty lucky she hadn't taken a sip from her drink yet, unlike her other unfortunate drinking companion who __**nearly**__ choked and suffered the humiliation of spitting his beverage in her presence). Not in front of him please._

"_What…" he muttered frankly. "You told me that big boys are not the same as big girls when I asked why Benny's daddy didn't have boobies, right? Then why is she bigger than you when you're both big girls."_

_She wondered why now, but then realised that in all his four years of living in such a cold place like their little Meryldove village, he hadn't come across many barely dressed women and surely not those that were overly-well endowed. And since Ms. Orihime was the only one who had been suitably dressed for a pool party, Caleb had obviously caught the difference between his mothers familiar 'size' to that which was new._

"_They looked like they were gonna fall off," he giggled._

"_That's enough Caleb. It's bad to make fun of her bo-ba-bad to make fun of people." If it was just Caleb, she would have explained properly. As it was, she was definitely not going to discuss her 'size', or lack of it, in the presence a man who was already so very judgemental._

"_I'm sorry, ma," he said sheepishly, and Rukia sighed in relief. "But anyways…" oh gods why are you doing this to me, "I like yours better coz they're all soft and warm," she heard a definite choking and spluttering noise from beside Caleb but she'd die before looking in that direction. "And I like cuddling and resting my head on 'em." Nooooo!_

_Spoken like a true four year old, her smiling and pleased son had. And she wasn't angry with him, not at all. She just, only really wanted the floor open and swallow her WHOLE._

_Unintentional, her eyes rose and shifted to a set of intense and focused lava-like orbs. Rukia was completely unprepared for the instinctive clenching of her womb and the breathlessness that followed._

(END FLASHBACK)

She had been unable to sleep most of the night thinking back at the unfamiliar sensation she had experienced and why it had been triggered by just that look from someone she knew she disliked. _What was with him anyway, looking at her like that?_ Since she couldn't understand, Rukia decided to ignore it. She was thankful that was not his usual regard, and now that she thought about it, Rukia preferred the arrogant glares more, to the ones she didn't know.

It was dear old uncle Ichigo after all, who that explained to Caleb, very smoothly and efficiently, why there were size differences between women. 'They are from different countries,' was the smart reply by uncle Ichigo. And just with that Caleb was finally quietened.

Back to the warm and cozy lounge room, Isshin's voice penetrated through her wandering mind, "Ah, Ichigo, we received an invitation from the Kuchiki clan to attend one of their celebratory functions next Saturday." Isshin gave Rukia a soft smile and said, "It seems the Kuchiki name isn't as exclusive and limited as the Kuchiki's I'm talking about proudly thought it was, my dear." He regarded his son again before continuing, "Since you have decided to now handle Kurosaki Corp here, and because Kuchiki Corp is a major affiliate of ours, it would be wise to attend and familiarise yourself with the executives you would definitely be dealing with in the coming months. I'm sure there would be other associates present at the party who you could acquaint yourself with."

"This Saturday is it," he intoned contemplatively. "Sounds good to me."

Isshin snorted, "Did you expect anything less," he joked lightly, and Rukia smiled at seeing him so layback and cheerful as she began peeling oranges for everyone. "Of course you would need a companion," Isshin said in a not so genuinely musing stance.

"There is no need for that, and if it's really necessary, I can always take Uryuu with me since he'll be dealing with them as well."

"That won't do, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake added. "You know you need to follow certain social protocols at these sorts of events." Ukitake earned a scowl from Ichigo for his efforts.

"He's right, Ichigo." Isshin crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head in affirmation of Ukitake's advice.

Ichigo imitated his father and crossed his arms, tilted his head slightly to the side and scowled even deeper than the usual one with an exasperated sigh, "Very well, I'll find someone."

"Don't waste your breath on the impossible," said Ukitake. "Maybe you should leave it to someone else to do the finding."

"You're right, my friend," added Isshin thoughtfully rubbing his chin with a hand.

"Your faith in me is overwhelmingly heartening," Ichigo deadpanned. He didn't miss the twitching lips of the _onna_. "Very well, I'll let Uryuu handle it."

"But Ichigo-_kun,_" came the whine form Ukitate, "Ishida-_kun_ already has so much to deal with at the moment."

"Yes, and unlike you unfortunately," Isshin said ruefully. "…he had a wife and kid to be with after work."

"Fine," was Ichigo's edgy reply. He hated it when the two started nagging him about inconsequential matters, "I'll find someone else to find me a companion for the party."

"So old fashioned Ichigo" said his father. "We called them companions in our time. Now, I believe they call it, 'dates', isn't it Joushiro?"

"You're right, Isshin."

"Whatever," replied Ichigo with a shrug as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You don't need to concern yourselves with it."

"Oh, but we cannot help it. We will obviously assist you in this." said Ukitake.

"NO!" he said rather loudly. The last thing he wanted was to give them an opportunity to play matchmakers. He knew from experience, very bad experiences!

"Don't be so stuffy, Ichigo-_kun,_" reasoned Ukitake as he hid himself behind his newspaper. Nothing good comes when this happens. "You know we won't get just any empty-headed bimb-errh-girl for you."

"Won't you," asked Ichigo skeptically with narrowed eyes. "It won't be the first."

"We know better now," argued a chuckling Isshin

"Yes, and it's not like we're looking for a prospective Missus Ichigo Kurosaki, are we."

"_Hai_. We can get someone you know, yes?"

"Hai, hai," nodded an enthusiastic Ukitake. Rukia couldn't help but slightly grin at their pesky antics and Ichigo's irritation, Caleb fed away at the oranges unaware of what was going on with the adults. "Someone who hasn't seen much of our social events, interested in seeing new things, you know…going new places."

Ichigo favoured selective hearing. With a quiet suffered sigh he took one hand out of his pockets, leaned over and decided to taste some of the peeled oranges left on the table.

Rukia decided to ignore the fact that he'd just stolen her share of oranges.

"And someone who isn't going to throw herself at you."

"_Hai_, we couldn't have that now, can we."

"Definitely not!"

Quite suddenly, Ukitake gasped and snapped his fingers. "Of course, ahahahahaha!" Ichigo looked at him with a 'don't you dare' look. A cold shiver raced down Ichigo's spine…he knew whatever Ukitake had thought up would not be good for him. "We don't have to look far for a perfect 'date', do we Isshin." Ukitake said in a low tone with a sly look over his newspaper at his friend and then at the lone woman in the room.

Said woman stared obliviously at the two men…...

Slowly eyes started to brighten up and a fox-like smile started to spread across the older man's face, "Of course, Joushiro" agreed Isshin.

"No"

Ichigo was completely ignored.

"Rukia-_chan,_" sing sang Ukitake. Uh oh, warning bells began to ring…s_hould she be scared?_ The crazy shine in his eyes and the wide grin were not something he should use if he wanted to put people at ease or when he was asking for something. "What would you say to accompany Ichigo-_kun_ to the party this coming Saturday", he asked in feign good nature.

"Err…." That took her completely by surprise. But after a few silent and expectant moments, Rukia replied, "I don't think that's a good idea. I've never been to a party such as the kind I'm assuming this one is going to be." High class executives, arrogant and rich man, majority of them probably just like Ichigo Kurosaki…No thank you!

"Then Rukia-_chan,_" said Isshin. "This is your chance to experience it, _neh_. You don't have to worry about the language difference either, most of them are foreign businessmen, and even the Kuchiki family isn't _that_ conservative."

"Still, I'm not sure-"

"Come on Rukia-_chan-_"

"She doesn't want to go, why force her? It may really be too much for her to handle."

An eyebrow slightly twitched_…Oh, he-did-not-just-underestimate-her._

"I'm sure she will be alright. After all, if Rukia-_chan_ can handle a class of 5 and 6 year olds then attending a business function as your date won't be much."

"That's completely irrelevant, you know" intoned Ichigo.

"It is, isn't it," murmured Ukitake with a slightly crushed, childish pout.

"Nonetheless, I think it will be good for Rukia-_chan_ to attend. We haven't been able to show her around yet, so at least she will be able to get out of the house for something other than shopping."

"Why force her? As I said, it's not suita- it will probably be more of a business meeting than a party. I will be too busy conversing with our stakeholders to entertain a date." Rukia was internally grateful that Ichigo was saving her from going to an impossibly stiff-necked function but fumed at his subtle underrated opinion. She'd show him!

"It's not going to be hard at all, Ichigo," insisted Isshin. "She will eventually be attending these sorts of things in the future anyways."

Brown eyes suddenly narrowed and took on a cold glare, "What's that supposed to mean," Ichigo asked tersely.

"_Ma ma, _Ichigo-_kun,_" cajoled Ukitake. "You're being too critical about this."

Yes he was, and he knew it, but he didn't want to take her anywhere.

Rukia knew this as well, and that's why she was going to do what she was going to do!

"I was saving Ms Kuchiki the trouble, especially if she doesn't want to go." The words 'Bullshit' and 'Liar' swam loudly around Rukia's mind.

"Formal much," teased Ukitake, making Ichigo glare at him darkly. "I'm sure Rukia-_chan_ will do fine. Won't you, my little one," asked Ukitake softly, as if he was talking to Kaien and not his mother.

"Whatever she decides," replied Ichigo, completely sure that she would decline.

"What do you say, my dear," asked Isshin.

No one, besides probably Caleb, was prepared for the dazzling and willing smile Rukia threw their way. And after giving the three stunned pair of eyes a few moments, she answered _eagerly_, "I'm convinced," she stated brightly, uncharacteristically. _I want to gag at my own sickly sweet bubbliness. _But that did not compare to seeing that man's stubbornness in thinking the worst and lowest of her.

Just then, the door to the lounge opened and Liz and Uryuu Ishida stepped in. With a warm smile on her face and a soft expression on his, they both greeted everyone on the room a pleasant morning before Liz went to sit beside Rukia and her husband made his way to Ichigo.

"The ladies have planned a shopping trip to the city today," Uryuu said, as an explanation for his visit, to Ichigo. "Kaien-_kun_," he called out softly, "Shiro is waiting for you outside, under the tree." This _tree_ was no ordinary tree; it was the site for a future tree house, a promised venture Ichigo himself would be undertaking. 'We will be making the 'akichacha' (architecture) of the tree house,' an excited Caleb could not stop gushing until he fell asleep last night. And she had no doubt that whatever Kaien and Shiro wanted they would get from Ichigo.

Rukia didn't think for a second uncle Ichigo would even lift a nail for the tree house, and would most probably have hired-help, and stand on the side dictating irritating set of commands for some poor, unfortunate souls.

Rukia heard Ichigo tell Uryuu about the party while Ukitake (gleefully) informing the couple that she would be going as Ichigo's date. She knew she was blushing when Liz turned her twinkling eyes at her. As the men got back to discussing about the Kuchiki's and the upcoming gathering, Liz said to Rukia. "That's great. We are going shopping for Kaien's necessities anyways, now we can also look for something for you to wear to the party.

"You've read my mind," replied Rukia with a playful smile. "When do we leave?"

"We can go as soon as you're ready. Isshin-_sama_ has arranged a chauffeur for our trip, hasn't he?" she asked, impressed. Rukia nodded, and then smiled thinking of Ukitake and Isshin's indulgent suggestion –more like persuasion- to be driven around by a chauffeur, first to shop and then for some sightseeing around the city. Not that their home was boring or unlikeable, sans the uncle of course, but she was getting slightly tired of not putting herself to something useful. It probably had a lot to doing never having such a _free_ holiday. Always, there was Caleb to cater to whether at home after work or out for holidays, not that there were many of that for the both of them. Rukia had to save money if she wanted to take Caleb somewhere exciting, for kids at least. Now, Rukia found so much time to herself, she was discovering she didn't really know how to utilize it.

Excusing herself from the little crowd, Rukia made her way towards the bedroom. She was glad Liz had agreed to take her shopping. While there was ample supply of provisions for Kaien, he still wanted what he was most used to back home. His favourite drinks, cereals, and what not. She also wanted to buy him a few more day-wears since their holiday was now surely extended. As she extended her hand to the door handles of her room, Rukia heard footsteps behind that were striding purposefully towards her. Rukia looked over her shoulders and discovered not only Ichigo Kurosaki but also the fact that she knew it was him before even turning, just from his footpaces. Luckily she had no time to analyse _that _piece of discovery.

"I hear you are going shopping for Kaien." She marvelled at his good hearing ability. _Eavesdropper!_ Instead of replying, Rukia pretended to look impatient and waited for him to state his purpose. When he realised she wasn't going to answer, Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Rukia watched him drop his hand to his pocket and bring his leather wallet out. Ichigo fished out a card and pushed it towards Rukia.

Rukia gave him a blank look before asking, "What is-"

"It's for the shopping. For both Kaien," he stated arrogantly, "and yourself," looking down at her. Rukia looked down at the credit card he was offering before snapping her chin up again regarding him with furious purple, glowing eyes.

What was wrong with her, Ichigo wondered. He was giving her a little piece of heaven really. The gowns he had bought for her in the first week were still somewhere in his closet but she seemed not to like them, so he was now giving her permission to get whatever she wanted. Did she want cash in hand?

"If you want to buy something for Caleb, you are very much free to do so yourself," Rukia intoned coolly. "As long as you do so in moderation." She didn't want him spoilt after all. "And as far as my shopping goes," she continued, "that is none of your concern, Mr Kurosaki. We were not living in destitute before you came to us, and although I did not have a highly paid job, I was and still am able to cater to Caleb, and myself."

That stunned Ichigo into a few seconds of silence. A sharp as blade straightforward reply from a woman was something he was not used to. More so because he stayed away from confrontational issues with them. And most women, and men, would not dare talk so insolently.

She hoped her point was made. Nothing would please her more then to prove this man wrong in each and every negative assumption he made of her. Rukia calmed herself down enough to plaster a tight smile, "But I appreciate your thoughtfulness all the same," she said before giving a slight dismissive nod and stepping into her room.

As the door shut with a decisive snap, Rukia had no way of knowing she had left a thoroughly confused and astonished man standing at her door for a few long moments.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as my beta did. Do drop in a little _**review please**_ and let me know what you liked and disliked about the chapter. The next will be the 'party' chapter, which I'll start writing as soon as I'm done with a one shot of 'Darker than Black' anime I'm working on currently.


	11. The Green Monster

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all its characters belong to Kubo Tite

**Beta-_chan: _DeepWaterBlack** :) Thanks for giving this chapter more life.

**Thank You Reviewers:** Ashezo, mabs 142, andraq, ej, uncannybiscuit, Fire331, sayap hitam, rukijade, Queen of Tartarus, darklover, SilverStella, Kurukurupa, curio cherry, moonpower, 55mani, abiecula, ai-chan, noRaLi19, senivatar, amy cute, catt467, SliverShiver, FreakGirl17 (No kiss or loving yet but you might like the ending of this), sallyhedestroyofworlds23 (I love long reviews, please continue;). I've edited the last chapter re-Ukitake and Urahara mix-up, and it's supposed to be Ukitake so the fan has been given back to Urahara.

* * *

**The Green Monster Strikes**

Goodness! When was the last time she'd gone out shopping as if her life depended on it?

And she _would_ have ended up dying because even after two hours of shopping Rukia still hadn't found anything suitable to wear to the party. She kept telling herself that it was because she was always very picky when choosing clothes, A-L-W-A-Y-S!

What lies!

For one thing, Rukia had never spent more than five minutes deciding whether or not she wanted to buy an item of interest, be it grocery, household appliances or clothes. So being 'always picky', at the moment, didn't seem like a very convincing reason. The truth (and Rukia would rather eat dirt than ever admit it), was that she wanted everything to be perfect that night so she could stun the arrogant fool-Ichigo Kurosaki.

Seeing Rukia's dejected pout, Liz's lips twitched. "And here's me thinking my husband is the choosiest person around," she joked. When Rukia turned her guilty eyes at her, Liz smiled at her gently, "Don't worry," she said, before adding with a playful wink, "I know at least ten more dress boutiques within the twenty mile radius." They had stopped at a restaurant for lunch and the much needed break from traipsing around town. Liz stretched her tired legs under the table as they waited for their meals to arrive.

Rukia let out a soft miserable moan before dropping her head onto the table with a thump. So this is what happens to people who open their big mouths to say yes to parties just to vindicate themselves and spite others. Karma must be laughing at her now! She turned her head to the side and eyed the large pepper shaker. An instantaneous image formed in her mind, of herself flinging the shaker directly at Kurosaki's forehead and his subsequent tumble down a slope and straight into a pool. Rukia smiled unconsciously, completely liking the turn of events, in her head. 'Take that!', her inner-self would gloat at the imaginary Kurosaki.

Oh! But what's this? Somehow her muse decided to slow the daydream down. He managed to get out of the pool and….oh dear heavens! He's not wearing a shirt and water droplets dripped from his head in rivulets along his long, sturdy neck to sensually trail down to his well-toned and lightly tanned torso (and inner Rukia shamelessly watched as the water disappeared behind the waistbands of his pants), his head thrown back to shake off the excessive water from his bright mane, and he has this sexy-

"-kia, hey Ru-ki-a," an elegant hand waved in front of Rukia's face and Liz's voice permeated her rotten brain.

Snapping to attention immediately, Rukia cleared her throat bashfully before plastering a self-conscious smile. "Sorry," she said with an awkward laugh, "… was miles away."

"I figured, especially with all the creepy smiles, frowns and glares," she stated. "I was wondering if you're a 'mind over matter' fanatic with the way you've been killing the pepper shaker with just your eyes."

With another awkward laugh, which came out as a husky gasp, Rukia cleared all thoughts of _him_ from her mind and concentrated on matters more important than the business shark's, one with a good body. Ah…damnit, she should not have thought that!

Important matters meant…ah yes, that's right…what type of gown she should buy to negate the jerk's assumptions of her. Hmmm, yeah!

In the past, no amount of goading would have motivated her enough to challenge the irritating instigator. And so, she had assumed she was a very calm and diplomatic person. Quite recently however, she had discovered that when been thrown some well-chosen words (in a well-chosen manner and tone and by a well-chosen person) she would not be able to ignore the provocation. No matter how much she tried to tell herself it shouldn't matter. It mattered more and more every day, and she just _had_ to prove to _someone_ how wrong they were.

It was either that or it was because she was actually very bored and her inactive brain didn't know how else to occupy itself.

"Uh…I was just thinking of all the dresses I saw, you know, the good and the bad."

Liz delicately snorted not entirely convinced. "Sure."

Rukia laughed at Liz's sarcastic tone and said, "So… are you going to actually help or just make fun of me till I cry."

"Tempting as it may be," she replied musingly. "But I'll leave that form of torture for another day. As for helping you," and she tried to plaster a grumpy façade, "well let me tell you that while you were busy perving on the pepper shaker," Rukia blushed lightly and successfully kept her thoughts free of distractions as her inner muse was quite happy to relive that daydream, "I happened to remember where we are guaranteed to get your dress."

"Really?" Rukia decided to ignore her initial comments.

"Yeah... You've met Ms. Matsumoto, yes?"

"Only once."

"Once is enough with her apparently," Liz added. "I met her couple of days back and she seemed quite pleased to meet you, the 'family friend'."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she replied in a meaningful tone, "She's got a _very_ interesting theory too," Liz continued, putting her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand with a twinkle in her warm brown eyes as she gently watched Rukia and with her other hand softly began drumming the table with her well-manicured fingers.

"Theory on what," asked Rukia, an uneasy frown adorning her face.

"About Caleb," she replied nonchalant, _thrum thrum, _"about you…" _thrum thrum thrum , "_and about…"_thrum_ "Ichigo."

Rukia's face relaxed a bit and she tilted her head to the side, but none the less surprised by this tid bit of gossip. "Uh…um." She really hadn't thought about it before, had she? But she should have realized what people would think when they'd meet Caleb and her, with Ichigo not far behind. Besides the party last week, she hadn't been around people who did not know who she was, or who Caleb's parents really were. The only ones that knew what happened in the past were the Kurosaki's, Joushiro Ukitake, the Inoue's, the Ishida's, and probably a few household employees. She had no idea how this tiny dilemma would be solved by Isshin and Ichigo. For now though, she would go along with the 'family friend' idea.

"I'm sure Kurosaki Ichigo would love to hear that one," Rukia replied with an easy grin, but deep down a voice of concern wanted to make itself be known, but she stamped it down as something irrational because she didn't necessarily cared much for what other people thought of her.

_Actually not really true, she almost cared what that one person thought of her._ Before it was just Caleb she had to worry about and she made sure people treated them with respect. However, now another person (annoyingly) was slowly becoming a part of their lives; making sure Caleb had everything he wanted without overly spoiling him, protecting them that no serious harm came their way, and even that gruff exterior hid a pleasurable …_woah wait, what am I thinking _…besides, anything that irritated him would be well worth watching.

"Still not getting along, I see," Liz observed and was mildly curious as to what was going on in Rukia's mind.

Rukia shrugged and desperately wanted to change the conversation back to the original topic before it got completely side-tracked. "So, about the dresses, do you really think she would have something for me?"

"I'm sure of it, and if there are adjustments to be made, she could do it right there and then." Liz noticed the change of subject, but smartly let it go. With her wisdom (she was married after all and people needed space sometimes), Rukia would talk to her when the time was right.

"Great," she sighed in relief.

:::::

"Of course, darling," replied an overly eager Rangiku Matsumoto as she hugged Rukia to her voluptuous chest. _Mine isn't even half of this_, thought Rukia as she struggled to get oxygen into her lungs so she could breathe easy.

What followed after was a foray of evening dresses from each and every shelf in Rangiku's boutique, and elegant pieces of gowns went flying in every direction as they were either rejected or placed in the 'acceptable' pile.

Half an hour into the hunt and Rukia was becoming increasingly more frustrated than she was when their shopping that started. While before, there wasn't anything she thought suitable, now the choices were so many she didn't know which one to get.

To top that, Rangiku was a born tease, and could not stop making not-so-subtle jibes of Rukia's status as Ichigo Kurosaki's 'family friend'. If it weren't for all the beautiful dresses, which she would surely picked from, Rukia would have already made a polite exist within seconds of the first dig. And so, Rukia had to listen to her many remarks on the 'puzzling' matter such as, '_Goodness, your son sure seems like a miniature version of someone I know_,' and '_Have I told you his eyes are the exact same shade as Ichigo-kun's, how funny is that_,' and '_Ichigo-kun should start thinking about marriage and getting children of his own_,'…On and on and on she went.

Rukia endured the next hour and a half with as much poise as a tired semi-deaf person, actually she felt more like a shopping zombie and longingly wished for her bed. An 'hmm' here and a right nod there, and the occasional disbelief (or nearly close to strangling the voluptuous woman, if she were able to reach her neck for those ridiculous mountains were in the way) when Rangiku remarked on Rukia's relationship with the Kurosaki's.

::::

"So, you're taking Rukia-_san_ to a party huh?"

"I don't want to hear of it."

"As a date, huh?"

"I SAID, —"

"_Hai hai, Okashira-sama_."

::::

"But everyone here must agree what a catch Ichigo-_kun_ is," she went on as she watched Rukia put on another gown. "If I hadn't already found my _anata…_"

"_And_ if you weren't so much older than him," supplied a helpful Nanao, an assistant and friend of the non-stop chatter-box.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like age matters nowadays, does it," she replied self-confidently as she waved her auburn hair back over her shoulder. "It only means I have the experience needed to make a man _very _happy".

One eyebrow started to twitch as Rukia was getting decidedly uncomfortable.

"Have you forgotten that you're also related to Kurosaki-san," said Nano in mock disgust.

"Oh darling Nanao, that can easily be forgotten on someone like Ichigo _kun_".

Unbridled images, some real and some creatively invented, came rushing in one after another in Rukia's suddenly hyperactive mind.

"_Konnichiwa_, Gin _san_," said Nanao, focusing her eyes on someone behind Rangiku.

Rangiku squealed and whirled around to see who it was. She needn't have worried though because it was only the shops security guard.

"NANAO, you bitch," Rangiku seethed indignantly.

Nanao gave a self-satisfied smirk before going over to a smiling Rukia (who would rather be anywhere but in this shop) to adjust her gown. "You're an easy target for blackmailers," she said. "I should install recording chips all around the shop. I wouldn't have to work a day more after."

"Have you forgotten about the pictures I have of you strip-teasing while dancing on the pole last Christmas party," she asked innocently and smiled, like a cat that ate a bird, as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm sure, Shunshui _san_ would love to see his prim and proper Nanao-_chan_ getting all naughty and wild," she said wickedly with a witchy smile. Rukia did a double take as she watched Nanao's surprised facial expressions and decided to slowly inch closer to Rangiku, making subtle attempts to see her phone.

"Oh stop it, Rangiku," scolded Liz lightly. "And if I'm not mistaken, _someone_ had actually spiked her drinks that night," she said, staring meaningfully at Rangiku. Rukia thought better to inch away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ishida _san_," replied Rangiku evasively.

"I don't know, either," glared Nano. An age-old mystery now uncovering**.**

Rangiku put on her stern 'boss' face' and said coolly, "Stop wasting time and lets all get back to our customer, shall we."

Further arguments were forestalled as Nanao's good manners prevailed over all else.

Rukia sighed in relief and continued her hunt.

::::

She smiled slightly as she was being drawn away from her restful sleep, and felt a warm, tiny body snuggling deeper into her embrace. Why wasn't she surprised? He had been away from her nearly every day this whole week. Rukia had no idea what time during the night he had crawled into her bed, but it must have been really early in the morning. Opening one groggy eye and turning her head to the side, she looked towards the window and noticed the sun was starting to paint the sky with the beautiful colours of dawn. Feeling content, she turned her head away from the window and smiled even wider seeing Caleb's dark head on her shoulder. Softly kissing the dark shaggy hair, Rukia got out of the bed and headed to the en-suite bathroom for her morning rituals.

The day for the regrettably-agreed Kuchiki Night had finally arrived, and predictably, Rukia was dreading as much as she had while out shopping. They had not found anything suitable on the first day so Rangiku had sat her down on a soft pouffe cushion near her desk for at least two hours more designing a dress of her liking. She had assured Rukia it wasn't going to be too hard as it was just a matter of altering an existing grown. Well, the gown had arrived the night before delivered by Nanao, steamed pressed and beautiful. The most beautiful and elegant dress she'd ever possessed in fact.

Disregarding her companion for the night, Rukia was actually looking forward to 'formally dressing up' for the black tie party. Uncle Ichigo had been away from home to attend an urgent meeting overseas for the majority of the week, and this should have kept her in a more enjoyable mood had she never before seen a shirtless uncle in her life. These days, what popped into her head first when someone mentioned his name, were images of a very shirtless, very wet Kurosaki Ichigo doing laps across the swimming pool. It was frustrating and unavoidable!

So, Rukia was reasonable enough to admit, after ignoring the issue for days, that… yes, he was okay looking… yes, he had an even okay-err body… and yes, even if she disliked his attitude, she had still managed to develop a tiny wee (small, very small) crush on Kurosaki Ichigo. It was hardly a thrilling discovery, but true nonetheless. Surely it would not last, she told herself, and his horrible manners would undoubtedly overshadow her attraction to him in time.

The rest of the day passed by amiably as everyone met during breakfast and lunch, and lazed around afterwards. Ichigo had arrived back late last night and in no mood to talk to anyone, informed a very resourceful Isshin. It seemed he was awake, before anyone else in the morning, and had gone off to his office as early as possible to clear up any lose business matters. It being Saturday made no difference to him, and dragged an exhausted and sleep deprived associate with him, 'Poor Uryuu,' thought Rukia. When asked what time she'd be expected to be ready for the evening out, Isshin said Ichigo would let her know as soon as he was back from the office.

Now, it was already five and there was still no sign of Uncle Ichigo. He must have realised that the advantages of socialising with prospective and current business associates was not worth taking her as a date. She hoped he didn't dislike her _that _much.

Nonetheless, Rukia got into the shower and readied herself with the intention of attending the party. Wrapping a white towel around herself afterwards, she walked into her room the same time Caleb came bustling through the communicating door and dived straight onto her bed.

"Sweetheart, knock on the door first, will you," she scolded lightly. It was okay back at home when there weren't a thousand and one souls moving about in the hall and Caleb's room. The last thing she wanted was to be accused of flashing her pale bottoms at the servants.

Caleb slummed over tiredly, "Do you really have to go," he asked, a grouchy frown in place.

"Grandpa thinks so," she replied while moisturising her arms and legs. "Plus, Grandpa and Uncle Joushiro are taking you and Shiro to the carnival tonight, yes?" Caleb nodded at her with only a small amount of excitement.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to take me."

"Uncle Joushiro called it 'Boys Night Out' remember, so I'm not allowed."

"They aren't boys." Rukia laughed. They might as well be.

"Go get washed, love. I hear Ima's in your room. If you want, I'll come to help you dress after she's done." Caleb nodded and bounced off to his room as Rukia smiled after him.

Once alone, Rukia slipped into her pastel teal lace panties, that came discreetly with the evening dress (courtesy and a wink from Matsumoto) and was looking around for the bra, then realised her gown would not require one. Sighing at the thought of tonight's social event, she wrapped the towel around her petite frame once again and lay down on the bed. 'Would he come?' she wondered as she rested her eyes for some time. Rukia also wondered whether she wanted him to take her or not. If it were a few weeks back, her only desire would have been to run a mile from Ichigo Kurosaki…to hide from his accusing gaze. Now, she was taking everything as a challenge with an intense sense of ambition to win and compel him to change his mind about her. Her newly acquired attraction wasn't helping much either.

Rolling off her bed, Rukia began walking to the wardrobe the same time a knock was heard from the communicating door. Smiling at his antics, Rukia cheerfully played along. "Who is it?"

Having done what he was told, Caleb pushed the door wide open. The smile on her face died and wished a thousand deaths onto herself when Rukia turned around to tell Caleb he should wait for permission to enter too...because standing inside her room was not only Caleb…

"It's just me and Uncle Ichigo, mum," said Caleb.

Stunned to silence, both adults stared at each other in complete bafflement. With hands still stretched out to grab the gown off the hanger, Rukia came out of her stupor only to blush furiously when she saw Ichigo's eyes slowly raked the length of her semi-nude body more than once.

'_Oh for Kami sake…Why did he have to see her like __**this**__ when his dreams were already plagued with her beautiful body!' _Ichigo wondered dazedly as he took in each and every inch of her exposed rosy skin and unconsciously recording this to memory. He did not need this, not now! Ichigo felt the all too familiar stirring and tightness in his groin and nearly groan when he shifted a little causing his trousers to rub against his sensitive organ. He need not wonder anymore on the precision of his dreams because now he knew what she really looked like half undressed, and the worst thing was that Rukia Kuchiki's body was way more beautiful and stimulating than he would have ever _dreamed_. His hands twitched in an attempt to reach out and touch, and feel the soft-looking porcelain skin.

Even if it had seemed like time had stood still and hours had passed, it lasted no more than a minute and Ichigo snapped out of his daze quickly enough when his heated amber gaze clashed with her wide, confused and embarrassed violet orbs.

Neither was quick to hide much from each other, however. Because, even though Rukia had rushed behind the closet door and Ichigo had turned and left the room, Rukia hadn't managed to hide her towel clad body in time and Ichigo hadn't been able to stop himself from staring…or getting strongly aroused.

Rukia also hadn't missed seeing a rosy tint of colour on Ichigo's cheeks before he left with a strangled gruff, "I'll be back later."

'Well,' thought Rukia, 'I wanted to stun him, didn't I?' If that's not what being stunned means, she didn't know what did. And all she had to do was strip down to her lingerie. The dress in the closet now looked a little less appealing.

Uncle Ichigo did not come back however, but a maid did. She informed Rukia that Ichigo _sama_ would wait for her at the lounge at seven o'clock. As Rukia slipped into her deep blue-green dress, she couldn't stop thinking of his charged regard. He had been looking at her body, hadn't he? Rukia watched her reflection in the mirror, noticing the heighten pinkness of her usually pale colouring, and there was no malice, disgust or suspicion in his darkening eyes. Dare she believe he was not only surprised but also…_captivated?_

Fully dressed, Rukia watched as the gleaming satin material molded and shifted itself to her soft feminine curves. The dress was definitely a confidence booster. It was simple yet elegant, with a deep curving and tasteful folding neck line (which could have been deeper had Rukia not put her foot down during its designing) and an even deeper U back that stopped on her lower waist (which would have actually ended right above her butt line had Rangiku won the debate). She lifted her long tresses into a loose-looking updo with the help of the maid and left a few untamed strands free to delicately frame her soft face, and re-touched her make-up where necessary.

:::::

In another part of the house, a frustrated and uncomfortable man was resisting the urge to pace until deep grooves were left in his wake.

:::::

_He was not captivated, _she surmised, not realising her mind had slipped back to _him _again. He was old enough to have seen many beautiful women, women who must have been ready to throw themselves at his feet. She had seen it herself, but she had also seen how disinterested he had been. However, it was not like she could say he was always disinterested. Who knew? He must be very subtle in his gawking around others…he just slipped this time.

:::::

Ichigo braced himself as he watched her enter the lounge. This time, he did not let his eyes stray anywhere else except on her. But he should have known that her petite body wasn't what have arrested his attention all those weeks ago in England. The first time he'd seen her, before he'd known who she was; her countenance dominated the scene with her simple elegance.

Rukia held her breath as she came face to face with the man clad in a black tux. Gathering her nerves quickly and hoping to dash away the embarrassment of their earlier encounter, she went into the room. Well okay! So he cleaned up nice and looked even better than usual. No need to lose ones head and stop breathing.

"You look lovely."

Rukia snapped her wide, surprised eyes to his decidedly bland gaze. "Th-Thank you." Oh no, she stuttered and no doubt she was blushing too.

"It was my father insistence to you pay compliments tonight. I wouldn't have done it otherwise," he replied coolly.

Embarrassed at her wishful thoughts from earlier and hurt at his callousness, Rukiaregroup. "I'll be sure to let him know of your attempts at good manners," she toned tightly. The night hadn't even started and they were already at each other's throats. It was going to be a long party. _You shouldn't have said yes to the party in the first place, smarty!_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes but reframed from taking it further. "Shall we," he asked as he raised his hand towards the door.

She shouldn't have expected anything else from him. "Of course," she said and turned to go out.

"Where is your coat," a gruff question came somewhere directly behind her. Looking over her shoulders, Rukia saw Ichigo with an irritable frown. "Where is your coat," he repeated when she didn't answer.

What was his problem? "In the _coat_ rack," she replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Aren't you going to wear it," he asked impatiently.

"I will," she replied patiently. "But I'd have to get it _out_ of the rack first," which was in a small room beside the main entrance. Goodness, what was wrong with him?

Ichigo grunted and followed her out, trying not to stare at her uncovered back and definite curves. He was not a pervert, he told himself

:::::

They were both stubborn beings.

That could be the only reason why both had taken the chance to be in this terribly awkward situation. The ride to the party was taking forever and the thick, tensed atmosphere in the small space of the car did not help one bit. Why he had to drive them himself, Rukia could not understand as she tried not to fiddle with the button of the window or tap her foot on the car floor impatiently. She knew that any conversation between them would inevitably end in one explosive argument or another so it was hopeless to even try. And not for the first time that night Rukia wondered why she was even going through with this. To prove him wrong? Why was she even bothering so much? Was it because of her little attraction?

Rukia damn well hope it wasn't.

"How much further," she blurted out, unable to handle the deafening silence between them.

Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised if she'd asked at least one 'Are we there yet'. He could practically feel the edginess oozing out of her, and she kept on shifting on the seat as if she would bolt out the door any minute. "Another ten minute," he replied. "Is something the matter," he asked, knowing perfectly well the answer. He knew she obviously wouldn't admit regretting accepting the invitation.

Rukia stiffen at his mock concern. She was quite sure Ichigo could sense the stifling air around them and, knowing him, he wasn't going to make it any easy. "No, just trying to figure out where we are." He could have at least told her that without her having to ask, given her a tour as they passed by. But he wouldn't do that, would he? He'd just continue driving with his head in a bubble of nothingness, thought Rukia restlessly. Would they ever hold a civilized conversation? The prospects were pretty bleak at the moment. It was hard for her to decide whether he was a good bad person or a bad good person. As far as Rukia knew and seen, he was tolerant with everyone else except with her.

Ichigo gave her a side-long glance when she'd turned to look out the window. Rukia Kuchiki usually acted very mature. In fact, Ichigo was sure majority of the people around her only knew her as such. He, however, had seen glimpses of the twenty two year old girl in her every now and then: Confused, unsure, rebellious and youthful. With Kaien she was all motherly, but with him she would switch into a defensive stance much like an audacious teenager. His provocation and brusqueness helped it along.

:::::

"Welcome to Kuchiki Manor, Kurosaki-_sama_," greeted the usher as he led them further in the grand building.

Wow, thought Rukia, another beautiful estate. How much money do these people have? All was beautiful and _perfect_, everything in the house place was exactly in the right position, beside the right object and matched with every item around it. Everything was so perfect she wanted to _not_ walk pass them, careful of not disturbing absolute...perfection! In fact, without knowing, Rukia had drawn herself closer to Ichigo's side after their coats were taken. While he had come around the car to open her door before the valet could get there, and she would have thanked Ichigo if she hadn't known what he'd reply ('Father told me…'), he hadn't bothered to lend his arm to escort her in.

Rukia spied a tall, dark haired man at the entrance of the hall as they approached. 'Something else that appeared perfect,' though Rukia as they came to stand before the immaculately attired and good-looking individual. He seemed to have made a subtle observation of both Ichigo and Rukia before moving forward.

He greeted the new guests with a polite bow of his head and said, "_Konban wa_, Kurosaki _san_."

Ichigo also offered a slight bow. "_Konban wa_, Kuchiki _san_," he replied evenly. "Thank you for the invitation, my father and I are very appreciative."

"It would be highly unacceptable not to request your presence," he said. "Also, I trust your father is in good health," he enquired. Rukia wondered how the man could talk with his mouth hardly opening or moving. His demeanour was almost robotic especially with no change in his facial expression from the start. It was as if he was just standing there.

As if sensing her enquiring scrutiny, the man lowered his slanted, dark eyes on Rukia's candid violet orbs and held her gaze. "He is doing very well," interjected Ichigo. Rukia snapped her eyes to Ichigo's, a slight blush on her cheeks. Wasn't he going to introduce her? Rukia felt silly just standing there like a doll.

Without taking his eyes off of her, the man said to Ichigo, "I'm sure I have not met your friend before." A blatant request to be introduced!

Ichigo paused a while before moving slightly to the side and letting Rukia come forward. There was much hesitation in his part Rukia noticed. "Of course…I'd like you to meet Kuchiki Rukia, from England."

Rukia inwardly fumed. The jerk only found it necessary to introduce her to him, and not him to Rukia. Sadly, a part of her mind was preoccupied in maintaining her face and body as outwardly calm as possible. Missing out the way Ichigo said her name with all the richness of his timbre voice that would have cause a sensual delight curling warmly inside her belly. But it had been a long time since she'd heard him say her name in any way but scathing that her consciousness let the moment pass.

"Ah, a Kuchiki from England," he said with a slight upward tilt to his lips, the first crack in his unemotional face.

"It's actually a given name," she supplied with a warm smile, and it was hard not to blush under his undivided attention. She wondered how he'd look if he wore a complete smile. Drop dead attractive, probably. She hardly heard someone clear their throat beside her.

"It's suitable," he replied enigmatically. "And I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Head of the Kuchiki clan."

'Impressive,' thought Rukia. "It's an honour and pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kuchiki," she said with a polite smile.

"Byakuya, would do, Ms. Rukia."

Byakuya? Rukia? The man hadn't even given Ichigo permission to address him informally. How dare he take such liberties with his _onna_? Ichigo wasn't very keen on Byakuya Kuchiki. He'd avoid him as much as possible when it was time for business. For now, he'd have to be courteous. Their introduction was longer than necessary so he'd have to break it up. After all, he was sure there were other important people whom he would like to meet.

But before he could interrupt, Kuchiki spoke again. "You're friends with Kurosaki _san_," he inquired Rukia.

"Yes, my dat-"

Rukia replied, "Family friend," over Ichigo's rejoinder. Rukia nearly flinched when she felt a warm, gentle pressure on her barely covered back.

"We are holding up others behind us," he said to Rukia before turning to Kuchiki. "We would be delighted to continue the conversation later in the evening, Kuchiki _san_," he intoned distantly.

"Of course, Kurosaki _san_. Please enjoy your selves," he added before extending his hand to admit them inside.

Ichigo's hands stayed on her lower back all the way to their allocated table. Once seated, another around of introductions was made to the other two couples sharing their space. As the evening wore on, Rukia would be grateful to the two ladies on their table. One was a gentle, elderly woman escorted by her grandson and the other was a middle-aged lady accompanying her husband.

Ichigo became acquainted with the older man on the table while the youngster sponged in everything they discussed about current business trends, a future heir to prominent clan himself. Rukia tried to engage the women into conversation as much as possible given their limited knowledge in the English language and hers in Japanese. Hardly any words were exchanged between the ladies and men on the table, except of course between the boy and his grandmother. Rukia was aware of the cultural norm of a male dominant society, and was sure Ichigo was grateful for that aspect at the moment.

Half an hour upon their arrival various members of the clan, include the head, and prominent employees of the Kuchiki Corp began their speeches, which lasted for quite a while. Once all had spoken, toasts were made to the prosperity of the clan, and the business the first course of the meal was brought in.

Rukia was thankful their meals were prepared to accommodate everyone's taste. While she was slowly getting used to the spicy flavour of the local dishes she was hardly ready to handle the full piquancy of Japanese food.

Everyone began mingling between tables, and some danced after the dinner was over. Ichigo excused himself without directly addressing Rukia and joined a group of men further away from the table. What else had she expected? She tried not to show the awkwardness being left alone the moment Ichigo had departed. It was not because she wanted _him_ to stay close to her, but more so because he was the only one in the room she knew _well_. Rukia didn't need him to talk to her, just wanted him to stay close. Needless to say, Rukia now knew what abandoned puppies felt.

Her eyes kept darting to Ichigo every once in a while for lack of anything better to do besides attempting to start conversations with the women whose interests couldn't be any more different than Rukia's. She had managed to find common grounds when the subject of children came up, and Rukia was distracted from her awkwardness for about ten minutes. It was during this time when she again raised her violet eyes to search for Ichigo that she found him engaged in an animated conversation with one of the most gorgeous, sophisticated ladies in the room. She had on a bold yet elegantly designed chocolate-brown dress that ran the length of her curvaceous body and fell over an obvious pair of long legs. The colour of the gown also accentuated her beautiful hazel eyes and highlighted the blue-green, softly wavy hair that fell right down to her hips. Rukia also noticed the lady's constant move to lay her hand on Ichigo's covered arms, and she seemed to have Ichigo's undivided attention throughout the conversation.

There was a tangible feeling of a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach as Rukia continued watching, watching right to the point where Ichigo gave the woman a smirk and led her to the dance floor. His first dance was not with his 'date'. 'As if he hadn't humiliated her enough,' thought Rukia. She told herself she wasn't jealous, she couldn't be because if she was than her little attraction wouldn't be so little anymore would it? She didn't have the right to feel jealous, and what would she know about an emotion that she had never felt before. Why she even had a crush on him in the first place, wondered Rukia in hurtful rumination. She hated it!

Following Rukia's gaze, the two women found something less pleasing to talk about. "Oh, that's Yoshi," said the old woman. "You wouldn't think she'd just been widowed three months ago," said the other. "You shouldn't mind her, my dear," said the first. She shouldn't, but she did.

Rukia summoned a bright smile and said, "Oh I don't! Mr. Kurosaki is just a friend of the family." She even looked up and directed her smile at the dancing couple for good measure, anything to stop these apparently nosy ladies from continuing with their gossip. She needed to cool off and gain some sense of reality, away from these two and the stifling crowd. This feeling, the weightiness of heart, was not acceptable at all.

When Rukia had effectively distracted them with some other topic of discussion, she unconsciously moved her restless eyes to the dance floor. Rukia snapped her eyes away immediately because Uncle Ichigo was already looking her way. She didn't look their way again, and decided it was time to stretch her legs. Excusing herself from the ladies for a moment to re-touch her make-up at the "Ladies Room", Rukia quickly walked away and asked an attendant where to find a quiet place, who directed her to a small empty lounge area with lovely and elegant red love seats to hide away from the overwhelming crowd. She stayed there for at least ten minutes for no other reason than to buy time.

This was a total disaster, thought Rukia as she walked, not back to the hall, but out to the balcony. Thank goodness it only had a couple in the corner. Rukia walked to one of the more darker, less visible area to lean on the railing. She took comfort in the gentle, cool breeze and the whiff of nocturnal flowers. Ah, she needed this! It was ridiculous to feel _anything_ for Ichigo Kurosaki. Her negative feelings towards the dancing couple were probably due to his attitude towards her in comparison to the Yoshi lady this night.

She knew she wasn't being vain but any normal person, no matter how averse to another, would never treat one how Ichigo had been treating her. He would probably say it was all her fault for wanting to come with him. Rukia knew he would be right. This _was_ her fault, but she hadn't expected him to be so…so…dreadful.

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin when someone came up behind her and softly said, "I've been looking for you, Ms. Rukia." Pressing her hand on her rapidly beating heart, she turned to find Byakuya Kuchiki's handsome face titled her way. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

Rukia gave a short laugh. "That's alright, I startle easily," she replied amiably.

"I'll have to remember that," he said before coming to stand next to her. "You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself over much. Was there something amiss?"

"Of course not," she replied quickly. Now she was feeling guilty that someone had actually noticed her apparent discomfort. "Everything was very well arranged…no, it is beautifully perfect."

"Then, is it the crowd?" he persisted with a gentle tone. "Kurosaki-_san_ seems to be getting along well," he added. "But it was not proper of him to leave you alone, yes?"

Rukia smiled. 'Who'd want to think of that ass when you had this handsome gentleman all to yourself', thought Rukia justifiably. She blocked out the thoughts of Ichigo Kurosaki by concentrating on Byakuya Kuchiki. "I'm still trying to get used to my new environment. It's so very different from where I come from."

"How long are you planning to stay in Japan, if I may ask?" He may be stiff but he seemed so well-mannered. So _unlike_ her 'date'.

"Indefinitely, I think," she replied. This was actually really good. Now if only she could flick away the image of the dancing couple popping around in her head.

"Then," he paused, "I might see you again?"

Wow! Is this what people call 'flirting'? Rukia sucked at telling whether someone was interested or just making conversation. "I'm not sure about another party," she replied truthfully. This was one too many.

"So," he said musingly, "It _is_ the crowd that you do not want."

"Uh-It's not that. I'm not used to this…this-"

"Whatever you do not like, you take it as a challenge," he intoned, "and do everything to beat it. That's what I do and it feels good once I've come passed it."

This whole evening was a challenge, wasn't it? Why wasn't she feeling good yet? She'd probably have to wait for the night to end…to feel good. "I've been challenging myself since I sat down," she said with an amused smile.

Byakuya's lips twitched but he did not smile. "Maybe you need something a little more challenging than sitting at one place all evening."

Rukia laughed. "Perhaps."

He nodded and offered his arm. "May I suggest a dance with the host?"

She blushed helplessly, not used to all the courtly behaviour. She wouldn't deny him even if she could. Placing a delicate hand on his arm, Rukia was led to the dance floor by the interesting Byakuya Kuchiki.

:::::

Rukia kept her eyes straight ahead and did not attempt to look for Kurosaki again. It would have only soured her mood, and that was not how she wanted this evening to end. She had dressed sophisticatedly for once, had a fine gentleman by her side, and was going to enjoy herself on the dance floor. Ichigo had lost all holds as a companion the moment he had left the table without so much as looking her way. As far as she was concerned, she was as free as Ichigo Kurosaki and could dance with whom ever, without bothering to consider her 'date'.

Blocking out all else, Rukia allowed herself to enjoy the moment, swaying to the tune with one delicate hand on his shoulder and the other on one in his large, comfortable hand as he lead her like no other man had before.

:::::

'At least something good had come out of this night,' thought Ichigo as he continued his conversation with Yoshi. She was free to take him up on his offer. He had been looking for someone like her and the arrangement they had worked out was convenient for the both of them. The last time he'd met her was in high school. The last he'd heard of her was when she'd gotten married to a rich middle-aged doctor. It was sad to know she had been widowed at such a young age but it had worked out well for him as she was now available and at his disposal.

He had been glad to have put some space between himself and his evening companion. Ichigo needed the distance to gain some sense of self-preservation. Because, the more time he had spent sitting next to her the more he wanted to gaze at her. The men on the table weren't sufficient distraction and he had kept shooting side-long glances so many times it was getting ridiculous. At one point, when she had turned her whole upper body to speak with the lady on her other side he had been incapable of concentrating on what the man in front of him was saying. Instead, his traitorous eyes had dared to turn her way and, dare he admit, gawk at the entire exposed length of her back. He'd only just managed to drag his eyes away when she'd begun turning back. What made it even worse was the smirk on the man's face when Ichigo had asked him to repeat what he said. After that, he couldn't have gotten away sooner.

Yoshi had helped get his mind off of his conflicting emotions and he had tried to give her his undivided attention. However, there had been moments when he'd found his eyes on his _onna_ as she sat on the table nodding and smiling at the ladies somewhat uncomfortably. He ignored the unexplainable throb in his chest and continued to distract himself with Yoshi. He had even accepted her request for a dance even though he had known it was highly improper to leave the _onna_ at the table and dance with someone other than her for the first round. It was during that dance he had chanced a look at the _onna_ and couldn't look away when he'd noticed her troubled expression. When her uneasy, violet orbs clashed with his and snapped away immediately, Ichigo had tensed noticeably as the throbbing and twisting sensation in his chest mounted.

"Is everything alright," asked Yoshi as she felt the change in his posture. "Ichigo," she called out when he kept looking behind her.

Ichigo dragged his eyes away from his table and looked back at Yoshi. "Yes? Did you say something?"

"I asked if you're alright," she repeated and turned to see what he had been looking at.

Ichigo followed Yoshi's eyes just in time to see the _onna_ leave the table. Yoshi turned back to Ichigo, and he flinched when she squeezed his hand.

"Your date," she purred, and got a little closer. "I'm flattered that you left such a beautiful thing to come to me."

Ichigo gulped. The feeling of guilt spread in his gut as he realised what he'd done. _She doesn't deserve this_.

When the song ended, Ichigo made to leave. "It was nice seeing you Yoshi, and we will of course meet again."

Yoshi smiled seductively and asked, "When do you want me to start." Ichigo didn't fail to notice the blatant invitation.

A few minutes later Ichigo was back at his table watching the server pour him a drink. The ladies had told him she had gone to the Ladies room and would be back soon. That was all fine because it had only been four minutes since she'd left. He wasn't concerned when eight minutes had gone by, even though he hadn't stopped glancing at his watch every two minutes. But when ten minutes came, then fifteen and then twenty went by Ichigo decided he'd sat waiting long enough. He was in the process of excusing himself from the table when he realised that no one was paying attention and a hushed silence had descended over the table. Following their line of sight Ichigo discovered why. For walking through the balcony doors was not only Kuchiki Byakuya but also Kuchiki Rukia with her hand on his arm. Ichigo sat down again without much thought as he watched the couple glide to the dance floor.

Ichigo watched as Kuchiki Byakuya placed one hand on his _onna's_ back expertly while she raised hers to his shoulder. As though in slow motion, she raised her other hand and delicately placed it to his waiting one, then he softly gripped them together before he started to lead Rukia and they gently glided together to the soft music. His jaws clenched hard enough to break as he also watched him lean in closer to her ear and whispered something that made her smile and blush.

"Oh," cooed the old lady, "Don't they make a terrific pair."

"She is the first outsider he's danced with tonight," the other added. "That ought to mean something."

"You're right! It's about time Byakuya-_sama_ started paying attention to women around him," the hag said laughing.

"You did well bringing your friend here tonight, Kurosaki-_sama_." Ichigo snapped his eyes to the two ladies, and the look he gave shut them up immediately.

The _onna_ was supposed to sit here. She wasn't supposed to wander about, talking to Byakuya in the dark balcony or dance that graceful dance with him. And Byakuya was supposed to ask for his permission to dance with her. Ichigo sat without much awareness. He looked ahead unblinkingly at the elegant, graceful and synchronous moves of the much admired couple. Ichigo's face was a mask of cool, unemotional cover, but his insides were been torn apart by confusion and unexplained fury. Neither of them lost their concentration of the other, neither the _onna n_or Byakuya.

Ichigo found it all very, very sickening. When the song ended, Ichigo sat up straighter expecting Byakuya to return his _onna_ to him. Ichigo, however, was thrown off completely when his amber eyes followed the pair not to his table but out the balcony once more. Without a moment's hesitation, Ichigo shot up to his feet and followed the fashionable couple at a brisk stride.

:::::

"Thank you," Rukia said kindly. "I haven't done that in a while."

"You danced very well," Byakuya complimented.

It had really lightened her mood considerably. Whoever that said dancing is a stress reliever sure knew what they were talking about. And even with all of his excessively proper and stiff posture, no one could deny what a good partner Byakuya was on the dance floor. She was very grateful to him tonight. "I had a good partner," she replied sincerely. But, even with all his generous hospitality Rukia had to still stop and think before saying anything to him, no matter how inconsequential the words.

"Have I managed to change your mind about 'these sorts of events'," he asked, still standing at a respectable distance.

He was been really sweet, and she wondered how he managed to achieve that with hardly any swing in his tone or changes in his facial expression, besides an occasional twitch to the lips and eye brows. 'He's a nice man,' she thought. "Only if events such as these consisted of just dancing," she replied with an amused smile.

Without missing a beat, he said, "You have a beautiful smile," and moved a step closer.

Rukia could only look at him with surprised, candid eyes. "Uh-Th…thank you," she replied. Was he really…

As if sensing her unease, Byakuya resumed their previous conversation. "So, am I to assume that as long as you are dancing, with a good partner of course, you are also enjoying your night," he questioned.

Rukia tried not to giggle. It wouldn't be proper. "I suppose," she replied musingly.

"Maybe we should try it again later."

"Am I interrupting something," said an icy voice from the door.

Both Rukia and Byakuya whirled around to see Ichigo striding towards them. Rukia narrowed her eyes and looked straight into the agitated ambers as they were staring right back.

"Of course not, Kurosaki-_san_," intoned Byakuya just as Ichigo came to stand before them.

"I have been waiting for my date at our table for quite some time," he said without taking his eyes off Rukia. "If you don't mind, Kuchiki-_san_, I'd like to have her back." To many people, that could have seemed like a good-natured retort said in mock annoyance, but Rukia knew Ichigo wasn't being funny.

Byakuya stiffened and stepped aside. "Of course, Kurosaki_-san,_" Byakuya said. "She is, after all, your date for tonight," he added. He turned and slightly bowed to Rukia, and said, "Thank you for the dance, and I'll be seeing you inside soon." With that he left the two and went back to the party.

Not until that moment had Rukia noticed they were the only ones on the balcony.

"Having fun," he asked coldly.

"Immensely," she replied calmly.

Something flickered to life in his eyes making Rukia swallow. She wasn't so sure if speaking to him now was such a good idea.

"If you've had enough we'll leave now," he muttered. Without waiting for her reply, Ichigo again placed a hand on her back and, applying more pressure this time, ushered her inside. For an insane moment Rukia wondered what he'd say if she'd told him she wanted to stay longer. Rukia was proud at keeping her temper in check even when she knew he was getting all highhanded.

They were out of there and into the car so fast Rukia didn't even remember what she'd said to their host as a goodbye and if she'd thought riding to the party alone with Ichigo was bad, their return trip was doubly so. Both had sat in their seats rigidly and quietly. Rukia eyed his tensed broad shoulders and wondered at the reason for him being incredibly…_ uptight_. When they reached home she didn't wait for him to open her door but smartly got out of the car immediately.

If she'd thought the night was finally over then Rukia was very truly mistaken.

Just as she reached the inside of her room, Rukia heard a pair of heavy footfalls behind her. Rukia released the door knob and turned. What now?

Ichigo stopped in front of her, a little closer than appropriate as he regarded her distrustfully and somewhat angrily. "Your behaviour was highly inappropriate," he levelled at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, shock and indignation written all over her face.

"You were with Byakuya Kuchiki all that time…alone on the balcony."

'There were others," she replied, doing very well to control her temper. "I don't know what that has anything to do with you?"

"What that has to do with me?" he repeated the question. "You went as _my_ date," he interjected harshly.

"When did _you_ realise that," she threw back, her temper begging for release. "You didn't seem to remember _your _date when you had gone off to find yourself another," she continued. _The hypocritical hog!_

Ichigo paused, as if confused by what she was saying. The only other woman, besides the wives of his business partners, was Yoshi. Ichigo stepped even closer than before causing Rukia to plaster her back on the door. He looked at her searchingly before wondering out loud, "Jealous?"

"Are you?" she shot right back. Her eyes grew saucer-wider as Ichigo raised both his hands and placed them on either side of her head, and leaned in until his nose was only a few inches from hers. Rukia breathed in sharply at their proximity.

Ichigo's eyes grew dark and intense as he gazed into her mesmerising violet orbs. "I had gone purely for business reasons," he informed in slight reproof. "And I never mix business with pleasure."

She felt his breath on her face and inhaled. "Is that what you call it," she taunted.

_He was too close!_

_She's so close!_

Their proximity was totally distracting Ichigo. Her perfume was as alluring as he'd remembered from the first time he'd caught it. It was at that moment that Ichigo finally accepted his growing desire for this woman. All her flaws didn't matter in the face of his mounting, sweltering lust.

Ichigo wanted to get closer.

"The Kurosaki clan precedes the Kuchiki's in power, wealth, and heritage to quite a significant extent," he said, voiced laced with gruffness.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"You'd do well to direct your attention on me than on Kuchiki," he husked out. "I'm ready to give you what you want." He'd never, ever encouraged woman who were willing to have their bodies underneath a man and eyes on his money. Right now, he didn't care.

"What," Rukia asked in puzzlement, unable to comprehend what Ichigo was saying.

"Stop acting so innocent," he admonished throatily. Taking his left hand off the door, Ichigo brought it to her delicately long and smooth neck, brushing his thumb over her erratically pulsating vein. "You know, don't you? I may have miscalculated where Kaien was concerned but I know what you were going for earlier at the party with Kuchiki."

Rukia was completely stunned, still not understanding what _exactly_ he was saying. So stunned, she didn't stop his soothing motions on her neck, which sent off electric-like sensations to all the sensitive regions of her body. "I don't understand," she whispered unsurely.

Ichigo smirked. Lowering his mouth to her ear, soft lips seductively caressed the velvety skin of her ear and whispered, "I want you." He heard her gasp. "I want you in my bed, and I'm ready to pay whatever price there is to have you there-" He stepped back unexpectedly when Rukia roughly shoved him with all her might.

Comprehension donned as Rukia stared at his smouldering ambers. Heritage. Money. Power. Want. Bed. Price. Her head spun as she finally understood. Rukia's face went pale, then just as quickly, turned to a fierce red. "You think I'm going to sleep with you for money?" Rukia asked, voice seething with barely suppressed anger.

Thinking she'd rather have Kuchiki than him, Ichigo said, "Why so angry? If you don't know already, Kuchiki has too much baggage. He might not be interested at all." Ichigo ignored the voice of reason and continued. "I'll make it worth-" Without much thought, Rukia stood on tiptoes and slapped him as hard as she could.

Ichigo softly swore in surprise as her tiny palm cracked against his cheek…with a good resounding smack. He'd practically called her a whore. Of all the insults he'd thrown at her this…this had…he just crossed the line and very badly. "Is that what you thought I was doing with Kuchiki Byakuya," she asked in hushed anger but her breath was panting from restrained fury. "You thought I was selling myself to him, looking for my future 'meal tickets'," Rukia continued to asked as she watched an angry print of her hand form on his cheek. Good!

Whatever feelings Ichigo had been feeling a moment ago took a back seat when he saw the angry tears flowing freely down her reddened cheeks. He, once again, felt the heaviness in his chest taking over. He seemed to have hurt her more than she did with her slap, which hardly inflicted any damage on him besides the barest of a sting. "Don't cry," he murmured, and she slapped away the hand he had raised to wipe the tears.

"If it weren't for your father, I would have been out of here with Caleb by now," her voice trembled. "Go find yourself a whore to sate your _wants_ because I'm never going to sleep with you even if you were ready to give me the wealth of the world," she finished coldly before slamming the door to his face…for the second time in his life.

**Please Review!**

_Anata_ – Dearest

_Hai_ – Yes/agreed

_Konban wa_ – Good evening

_Konnichiwa_ – a greeting/Hello etc.

_Okashira_ – Boss

_Onna_ - Woman/lady

* * *

**AN: _Gomen_ for the long, long wait. I wrote a lengthy chapter to make up for it, and tried not to make it too cliffy in the end. I can't promise the next chapter any time soon but assure you I will continue this story. I've started writing another IchiRuki fanfic and will not be able update CL&R until I'm done writing the new fic off my system. Forgive any OOC's of the bleach characters. For those who don't remember, Yoshi is from the Bount Arc.**


End file.
